The Darkness Within
by Cissy Black-Potter
Summary: [Traducción] Harry fue tomado de la casa de sus padres por Peter y fue criado como el heredero de Voldemort.¿Puede la sangre pesar mas que el amor de quien le ha cuidado por tanto tiempo? Excelente fic Dark!Harry
1. Empty Cradle

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**The Darkness Within**

_By kurinoone_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"Realmente es asombroso, lo mucho que se parece a James" pensó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso a la edad de un año Harry, su hijo, tenía demasiadas similitudes con su padre. Su cabello era definitivamente como el de James rebelde en la en la coronilla exactamente como el. Siempre le había dicho a James que hiciera algo con su cabello, pero el siempre le daba una deslumbrante sonrisa y continuaba revolviéndose el pelo con la mano dejándoselo peor.

"Al menos tiene mis ojos" agradeció Lily mientras miraba al juguetón bebé en su regazo. El color verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry lo hacían ver incluso más adorable. El pequeño se encontraba feliz sentado en el regazo de su madre mordiendo uno de sus juguetes al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar a alguien.

"¿A quién estas buscando, pequeño? Susurró sosteniéndolo cerca de ella. Ella sabía perfectamente bien a quién estaba buscando Harry. Era lo mismo todas las tardes, cerca de las 7 p.m. Harry anticipaba con impaciencia el regreso de su padre del trabajo. Por supuesto que para un bebe normal de un año de edad no le era posible ser capaz de determinar el tiempo, pero Harry no era un niño normal. En realidad, tampoco lo eran los padres de Harry. Harry y sus padres eran una familia de magos. James era un sangre pura mientras que Lily era de padres muggles, aún así ella era una de las más talentosas brujas que hayan existido.

En eso llegó James por la puerta de enfrente luciendo un poco consternado pero al ver a Harry y a Lily sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron y mostró una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"Hey¿como esta mi hombrecito?" preguntó James mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia Lily y cargaba a Harry quien gorjeaba desesperadamente para conseguir que su padre lo cargara.

"¡James! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es un niño no un hombre" lo reprendió Lily, James solamente se encogió de hombros y contestó:

"Niño es tan… no lo sé. Suena tan extraño, como si lo estuviera regañando. El es mi hombrecito".

Lily le sonrió a su esposo. En su opinión James solamente no quería parecer demasiado paternal ya que él tenía solo 23 años.

Lily estaba a punto de ir a preparar la cena cuando un golpeteo los interrumpió. Al instante James se puso serio. Silenciosamente le entregó el pequeño a Lily y sacó su varita mágica, se acercó a la puerta y le hizo señas a Lily para que se fuera a su cuarto con Harry. Lily cabeceó en señal de asentimiento y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación. Por lo general ella no haría caso a una orden de quienquiera que fuese, ni siquiera una de James, pero después de la profecía las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente. Ellos se habían mudado al Valle de Godric y solamente unos pocos conocían donde se encontraba. Lily esperó aprensivamente con su varita mágica en una mano todavía cargando a Harry. Ella oyó a James murmurar un hechizo que le permitió a él ver quién estaba en la puerta. De repente la puerta fue abierta y pudo oír las risas y voces que ella conocía muy bien. Ella no sabía cuando había contenido el aliento a si que soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Salio de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, bastante segura que abajo estaban los viejos amigos de su esposo: Sirius y Peter. Sirius la había molestado incesantemente en sus años en Hogwarts, siempre metiendo la pata con James y metiéndose en toda clase de problemas. Por supuesto James no era exactamente la parte inocente en las travesuras de Sirius, pero ya que Lily era ahora su esposa prefirió culpar a Sirius.

Peter era siempre tan tranquilo que Lily a veces se preguntaba que es lo que lo había hecho ser un Merodeador. Remus era el único con el que Lily podía tener una conversación inteligente. Lamentablemente Remus no estaba aquí esta noche, por que tenía su pequeño problema "peludo" como había llamado Sirius con tanta sensibilidad su condición.

"Podrías avisarnos que pasa, con Padfoof" comento Lily mientras entregaba a Harry a su padrino quien entusiasmado la alcanzó y abrazó tan cerca de el como podía.

"¿Dónde esta la diversión en eso?" inquirió mientras daba a Harry una de sus risas marca registrada. Harry ya agitaba sus bracitos y se reía tontamente de Sirius y sus payasadas.

"Bueno con los ataques viniendo de izquierda, derecha y el centro, no se cuanto más podemos tomar antes que todo esto se valla a pique"

James tenía una mirada triste en sus generalmente brillantes ojos avellana. James amaba ser un Auror aun cuando el había admitido que se había convertido en uno desde que fuera la carrera que Sirius eligiera pero él rápidamente se había encariñado en su papel como combatiente para el lado de la luz

Sin embargo después de la profecía hecha sobre Harry, James se ponía cada vez más y más paranoico. No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo hiciera frente a tan gran responsabilidad. Salvar el mundo. Ese era su trabajo, no el de Harry. Así que James siendo James trabajaba día y noche para eliminar las fuerzas de Voldemort. Sin embargo eso se estaba volviendo más y más estresante. Voldemort siempre parecía estar un paso delante de los Aurores.

Sirius se veía un poco abatido por la mirada que se reflejaba en la cara de su amigo. Sirius y James eran Aurores al igual que Peter, pero James era el único que veía esta guerra como una razón para vivir. James quería que la guerra acabase y con ello hacer que Harry pudiera tener una vida normal.

Lily recogió a Harry quien estaba jugando en los brazos de Sirius y suavemente lo meció, lo llevó escaleras arriba para dejarlo en su cuarto. Allí ella lo colocó suavemente en su cuna y alisó su pelo hacia abajo con la vana tentativa de hacer que su pelo pareciera algo ordenado.

"Tu crees que es gracioso ahora pero créeme que cuando seas mayor no encontraras la solución a tu cabello rebelde" Le dijo Lily al pequeño que se rió tontamente e intentaba agarrar los dedos de su madre mientras ella con ternura acariciaba su cabecita. Lily dejó suavemente al bebé en su cuna.

Ella estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando de repente la atacó el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. No era algo que hubiese escuchado, de hecho era la carencia de sonido. Los tres hombres en la sala estaban demasiado tranquilos. Eso no era normal, principalmente por que Sirius estaba presente. Lily sacó rápidamente su varita mágica y suspiró. Lo que ella vio cuando entró a la habitación la atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Allí en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de James con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza. Una botella rota de Whiskey de Fuego no estaba muy lejos de él. Sirius también estaba sobre su espalda completamente inconsciente

"¡Oh .. mi!.. ¡James .. oh James…Sirius! .. oh Merlín " Lily se precipitó hacia James olvidando completamente a la tercera persona que estaba en la habitación. Si Lily lo hubiese visto detrás de la puerta ella probablemente habría podido evitar la tragedia que estaba a punto de suceder. Como Lily fue a socorrer a James, Peter que apuntaba su varita mágica hacia Lily, fue detrás de ella y antes de que hubiera podido llegar a James él ya la había atacado.

"¡Desmaius!" rugió. Lily cayó y su mente se fue sumergiendo en la oscuridad aún antes que ella se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. Peter observó a sus antiguos amigos. Todos ellos yaciendo en el suelo de la casa dañados y traicionados por su "amigo". Tenía la respiración entrecortada e intentaba normalizar los latidos de su corazón. El estaba seguro que si no hubiese puesto el hechizo silenciador en la puerta, Lily hubiese escuchado su corazón que palpitaba fuertemente, incluso más que la rotura de la botella o el ataque que James y Sirius habían recibido.

Echó otro vistazo a sus amigos para luego abandonar torpemente el cuarto y dirigirse a la habitación de Harry repitiéndose todo el camino en voz baja "Perdóname Harry… Lo lamento James… Sirius lo lamento tanto" El no había pensado que hubiese podido llevar esto tan lejos, él había esperado que James o Sirius incluso Lily hubiesen sido capaces de detenerlo, pero ellos no esperaban ningún tipo de traición de su parte ni hablar de un ataque o secuestro de Harry, así que él había podido llevarlo a cabo. Realmente no había querido hacer esto, pero no había habido ningún otro modo de hacerlo. El Señor Oscuro era muy claro en sus instrucciones. Harry iba a encontrar su destino en las manos de Lord Voldemort.

Abrió despacio la puerta y encontró a un Harry profundamente dormido abrazado a un muñeco de peluche. Peter miro al niño y tuvo una horrible sensación de culpa. El llevaba al niño hacia su muerte. Harry solo tenía un año y todavía no había dicho su primera palabra. Peter se había sentido tan feliz con el nacimiento de Harry como el resto de los Merodeadores, pero una vez que la profecía había salido a la luz las cosas habían cambiado. Este niño iba a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, no, eso no era una posibilidad, el Señor Oscuro tenía que ganar la guerra, así Peter tendría poder mas allá de lo inimaginable. El niño tenia que irse. Convencido de que solo estaba asegurando su propio éxito, levanto con cuidado a Harry y lo llevo abajo, sin mirar los tres cuerpos en el suelo. Abrió la puerta y abandono el Valle de Godric para siempre.

Corrió hacia donde habían sido colocadas las barreras y una vez que alcanzó el final de estas se apareció en la guarida del Señor Oscuro. Con las manos temblándole coloco a Harry a los pies de Lord Voldemort. Sorprendentemente Harry todavía seguía dormido. Peter cayó de rodillas, avanzó lentamente hacia Voldemort y besó el dobladillo de sus trajes hablando con una voz temblorosa y apagada:

"Amo he hecho lo que usted me ordeno, Amo este es Harry"

Voldemort giró sus ojos hacia el dormido niño y dejó ver en su cara una sonrisa satisfecha. Era un hombre atractivo con largo cabello negro y rasgos que habían atraído en su juventud mucho interés hacia él. Lo único que mostraba el verdadero monstruo en el, eran sus diabólicos ojos rojos que parecían quemar a cualquiera que desafiara mirarlo. Desvió su mirada de Harry y observó la forma agachada que en ese momento era su mortífago espía.

"¡Levántate Wormtail! Por primera vez no has estropeado algo y en realidad, has completado una misión. Vaya, no eres tan incompetente como yo creía." Dijo, mientras miraba al hombre como si fuera una nauseabunda rata produciéndole una sacudida quien no paraba de dar gracias sin cesar y pronunciaba un discurso sobre lo amable que era su señor.

"¡Basta!" al instante Wormtail se quedó quieto

"Bella levanta al mocoso para que pueda mirarlo mejor" Bella vino casi al instante y levantó a Harry del frío piso y lo sostuvo para que el Lord lo pudiera ver. Voldemort analizó hasta el más mínimo detalle del niño. Le repugnaban los niños más que nada. No se había olvidado de como los niños se habían burlado de el y lo habían ridiculizado en aquel orfanato horrible en el que había vivido Voldemort en el pasado. Sin embargo este niño tenía una aura mágica que todo parecía cernerse a su alrededor. Él era poderoso, no había duda sobre esto y si Voldemort dejaba vivo al niño probablemente sería su caída. 'Que desperdicio de poder' pensó Voldemort. Sacó su varita mágica sintiendo como contuvieron el aliento los pocos mortífagos presentes de confianza. Rió ante esa reacción, esto iba a ser dulce e iba a disfrutar cada momento de esto.

Apuntó la varita mágica hacia la cabeza de Harry justo cuando este abría sus ojos esmeralda y miró fijamente con inocencia a Voldemort. Murmuró un conjuro y repentinamente una luz verde cegadora llenó la vista de todo el mundo. Peter cerró sus ojos justo antes de que murmuraran el hechizo, pero aún así podía sentir el verde penetrando sus párpados cerrados. 'Harry lo lamento' era todo en lo que él podría pensar mientras la luz cegadora los lanzaba a todos a la oscuridad una vez mas.


	2. The Assasin

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia **NO **es mía, pertenece a **kurinoone** yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**The Darkness Within**

_By kurinoone_

**_Capitulo 2_**

Lily suspiro y dejo los papeles que ella desesperadamente trataba de ordenar. Las pociones eran una materia mucho más difícil de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba. Se inclino hacia atrás en su silla y froto su cansado cuello ya que había estado tratando terminar antes de irse a la cama.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su cuarto personal en Hogwarts era realmente acogedor a pesar de estar localizado en las mazmorras. Desde luego ella le había dado el toque femenino al lugar, había decorado las paredes lo mejor que pudo. Alrededor de su escritorio tenia los retratos de sus seres queridos. Siempre se sentía mas cómoda al levantar la vista de su trabajo y ver la cara de un ser amado. Apenas tenia la posibilidad de ver a James. Con su enseñanza de pociones y el con su deber de Auror sin contar que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Esto absorbía todo su tiempo. Las vacaciones era el único momento en el que podía estar con su familia.

Ella habría trabajado para la Orden a tiempo completo si no fuera por su hijo Damien. El habia comenzado Hogwarts hace dos años y ella habia aceptado el puesto en cuanto se lo ofrecieron. Ella sabia que Demian iba a quejase diciendo que el no podía lograr nada mientras que su propia madre estuviera presente pero es no había sido una razón para que no aceptara el puesto. Suspiro y tomo una de las fotografías. Era una que había sido tomada el año pasado cuando Damien había estado en su primer año. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Damien no era igual a James. Tenía el pelo negro pero no era desordenado como el de James. Tenía los ojos de un profundo color avellana como los de su padre. Sus rasgos se parecían más a los de Lily. Tenía la nariz de Lily, su boca y hasta su carácter fogoso. El era realmente una verdadera mezcla de los dos. Sirius habia tratado inútilmente convertirlo en un rival de James en la fabricación de problemas. Desde luego Demien era demasiado impaciente como para aprender de un Merodeador.

Lily miro fijamente la imagen de James y sintió que su corazón se quemaba con el dolor al echarlo de menos. No lo había visto en dos semanas, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía cuando miraba la imagen que estaba aun lado de James. Lily giro sus ojos esmeraldas al retrato de su hijo mayor, Harry. El reía tontamente mientras se señalaba y miraba alrededor. Su corazón se apretó con tanto dolor al mirar a su bebe. Miro el cuadro y luego el pequeño calendario que mostraba la fecha, 31 de Mayo. "Dos meses" pensó ella "dos meses exactamente y el habría tenido dieciséis años y habría estado en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Ella siempre pensaba en lo que harry estaría haciendo si estuviera vivo. James había tenido un golpe emocional más fuerte de lo que ella había esperado al perder a su hijo. Después de todo había sido su amigo el que había robado a Harry y lo había entregado e un monstruo. James había jurado vengarse de Peter y de Voldemort por matar a Harry. Siempre se había sentido culpable de no haber podido proteger a su hijo. La llegada de Damien 3 años después le había dado una segunda vida a James. Solo con Damien la vida de James se rehizo otra vez. Era muy protector con Damien, inclusive mas que Lily.

Lily desvió su mirada de Harry y frotó sus ojos cansados. Se levanto y camino hacia su cama. Apenas y se habia acostado cuando un golpeteo en la ventana la alerto. Miro hacia la ventana y vio aun pequeño buho marrón que la miraba fijamente. Sonrió y fue hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a la pequeña criatura. El buho uluo felizmente y mostro su pata en la cual habia un pergamino. Lily lo tomo y enseguida el búho emprendió el vuelo. Sabia que la carta era de James por que siempre le enviaba búhos del ministerio. Rápidamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

Querida Lily:

¿Cómo estas cariño? Espero que estés bien. Lo que me recuerda ¿como esta nuestro pequeño alborotador? Espero que no tenga muchas detenciones. Dile a Damy que tengo entradas para el torneo de Qudditch y que definitivamente vamos a ir. ¡Bulgaria e Irlanda¡No puedo esperar¿Pero ¡ejem!...cómo estas cariño?

Espero poder ir este fin de semana para velos; tal vez podamos ir a Hogsmeade.

Cuídate y dale mis saludos a Damy

Te quiere James

Lily sonrió y dejo aun lado la carta. Jame y Quidditch, realmente no había diferencia. Damien estaría contento ya que no había parado de hablar sobre los boletos en las últimas 3 semanas. Sabía que James siempre apoyaba a Irlanda mientras que Sirius y Damien apoyaban a Bulgaria. "Humm Esto va a ser interesante" pensó Lily mientras se encaminaba a su cama y tiraba las sabanas sobre ella. Estaba tan cansada que al instante se quedó dormida. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de quedarse dormida fue: "¿A quién habría apoyado Harry?

La oscura habitación estaba casi en ruinas por la lucha que había tenido lugar ahí. En medio de muebles destrozados y vidrios rotos yacía el cuerpo de un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años con la marca ardiendo al rojo vivo en su brazo izquierdo. El había sido un seguidor del Lord Oscuro, además de haber sido de confianza, un individuo hambriento de poder que había encontrado información valiosa para el Lord. Sin embargo trató de usarla para obtener una posición más alta en el círculo de los mortífagos, pero en cambio había encontrado la ira de los dos Lord Oscuros.

El se encontraba de pie a un lado del cuerpo con la varita todavía sostenida en su mano, su cara estaba ocultada por las sombras. Bajó su mascara de plata para cubrir su cara mientras se encaminaba a la ventana por la que iba a salir. Su pelo negro se alborotó ligeramente con la tibia brisa y sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron la destrozada habitación y el cadáver. Satisfecho con su trabajo se subió a la ventana para dejarse caer al suelo, Su capa ondeaba detrás de él y desapreció silenciosamente tal y como había aparecido.

Bella se paseaba cabizbaja por el pasillo principal, con sus manos huesudas colocadas detrás de su espalda y murmuraba algo. Esto no era nada extraño en ella, de vez en cuando le daba un estallido de locura y la acción de dirigirse a uno mismo es solo el primer signo de esta. Una expresión demente estaba plasmada en su bonita cara al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y dirigía su mirada a la puerta principal.

"Ya debería de estar aquí….¿Cuánto le pudo haber tomado hacer eso?... Quizá hubo complicaciones…no no… no puede ser…. Pero entonces ¿Dónde está?.." murmuró con una voz que era apenas algo más que un susurro.

Voldemort rió a su pesar. Nunca había considerado a Bella como una mujer del tipo maternal, pero era evidente lo mucho que se preocupaba por el muchacho. En realidad, el nunca se había imaginado lo unido que había a llegado a ser con el muchacho. El siempre había estado orgulloso del hecho que el no tenía corazón y nunca se preocupo por sentimientos como el amor y cuidado. Sin embargo bastó un poco de tiempo con Harry y el Lord Oscuro se encontró con que Harry había logrado avanzar poco a poco en su corazón que el creía inexistente. "Fueron los ojos del mocoso" reflexionó.

Desde la primera vez que examinó aquellos ojos verdes, se había encontrado a si mismo cautivado por ellos. Se parecían tanto a sus propios ojos antes que estos se hubieran tornado rojos debido al alto grado de obsesión con las artes oscuras. Fue cuando decidió que Harry no iba a morir, sino a vivir y convertirse en su heredero. Sabía que Harry era lo bastante poderoso como para merecer ser el heredero de Slytherin.

Él sabía que Harry podía cuidarse a sí mismo desde que había cumplido los 7 años (edad a la que había empezado a entrena a Harry el Lord Oscuro), sin embargo lo estaba empezando a impacientar su tardanza, Harry ya debería de haber regresado.

Siguió caminando, un poco más atrás de Bella y oyó como refunfuñaba preocupada por Harry, rió de nuevo. Esto era algo que hacía únicamente cuando se trataba de Harry.

"Si planeas barrer el suelo con tu capa, te sugiero que camines por todo el pasillo, ya has limpiado esta parte bastante" Voldemort tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con escapársele cuando Bella se dio la vuelta asustada para enfrentarlo.

"Amo… Lo lamento…. Yo solamente…estaba esperándolo..."Logró tartamudear al tiempo que se inclinaba y besaba el dobladillo de la túnica de su maestro.

"Y... ¿A quién esperas con tanta impaciencia Bella?" preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

"Al amo Harry" contestó un poco vacilante "Ha estado fuera por cuatro horas y estaba apunto de comenzar…." Se interrumpió al oír abrirse las grandes puertas de roble y ver a Harry cruzarlas.

La cara de Bella adquirió rápidamente una expresión inexpresiva y dio vuelta para mirar a su "hijo adoptivo". Harry se detuvo poco después de entrar y se quitó la máscara de plata para mostrar su hermoso rostro a su padre y a Bella, les dirigió una sonrisa y mantuvo una postura orgullosa ante su padre.

"Está hecho padre, Riley ha sido silenciado para siempre".

Harry habló suavemente y vio en los ojos de su padre la mirada que siempre había ansiado. Una mirada de orgullo hacia él. Voldemort rió y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo miró fijamente.

Harry sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero lejos de ser un niño, Harry se había convertido en un mago con un poder y habilidad tal que ni los magos más experimentados podrían conseguir jamás. Riley era casi dos veces mayor que él y Harry había podido matarlo sin un solo rasguño.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo en volver?" le preguntó mientras conducía a Harry por un pasillo de sus recámaras.

"La asquerosa Orden del Fénix estaba ahí" Harry escupió las palabras como si estuvieran malditas. "Como no podía llamar la atención hacia mi, me tomó un poco de tiempo despachar a Riley".

"Estuvo bien que no te hayan descubierto".

Voldemort siempre temía que la Orden llegase a atrapar a Harry. No era que temiera que consiguiesen información a través de Harry ya que el estaba seguro que el preferiría morir antes que traicionarlo. No, el tenía miedo de lo que ellos le pudieran hacer a su heredero.

Voldemort había mantenido a Harry en secreto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que el había comenzado sus misiones, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se enterara sobre su hijo. La identidad de Harry había sido un secreto hasta para los mortífagos, ya que Voldemort sabía que la mayor parte de sus mortífagos esperaban tomar su lugar cuando se llegara el tiempo. Ellos harían lo que fuera para deshacerse de quien interfería en su camino, por lo tanto la identidad de Harry fue mantenida en secreto y sólo un puñado de mortífagos de su círculo interno había visto alguna vez la cara de Harry, las demás veces siempre había llevado su máscara de plata.

Sin embargo la existencia de Harry fue dada a conocer sólo hace 10 meses y la reacción de sus seguidores fue enormemente agradable para el Lord Oscuro. No podían comprender como es que un muchacho de 15 años iba a conducirlos y convertirse en su amo. Ya lo llamaban "el amo joven" y unos cuantos lo habían empezado a llamar cariñosamente "el príncipe oscuro".

"Harry quiero que vayas a descansar y luego cenarás más tarde con nosotros" Voldemort quiso que su hijo fuera a descansar ya que sabia que Harry nunca diría que estaba cansado o hambriento.

"Si padre" Contestó Harry mientras dejaba la habitación para ir a la suya a descansar.

Bella se excusó y se marchó apresuradamente después de el.

Su cuarto estaba localizado en una posición secreta del castillo que era el hogar de Lord Voldemort. Harry conocía su importancia, pero nunca había dejado su impulso de exploración. Sin embargo un incidente, cuando el tenia siete años había enseñado a Harry a fuerza de sinsabores mantenerse en secreto. Por eso su padre tenía un ala entera del castillo dedicado a Harry. Cuando niño, había pasado muchas horas explorando su entorno.

Harry abrió la puerta y entro a su cuarto. Era una habitación enorme y tenia todo lo que Harry necesitara para su educación, relajación y generalmente para lo que quisiera.

Harry cruzó la habitación hacia su guardarropa y chasqueó los dedos para abrirlo. Sacó un par de trajes casuales de color azul oscuro para remplazar el verde que vestía. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y se tomo sólo un momento para examinarlo. Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a su aspecto ya que no lo necesitaba. Pasó su mano por su rebelde cabello y lo retiró de sus ojos, al hacer esto su inusual cicatriz se iluminó en su frente. Paso sus dedos por ella, recorriéndola despacio.

La extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago, era lo único que le gustaba de su apariencia. Su desordenado pelo negro, sus brillantes ojos verdes y el resto de sus rasgos eran de quienes más despreciaba. Su padre no le había permitido nunca cambiar su aspecto, por más que se lo pidiera. Harry inclinó la cabeza y rió. Aunque sólo tuviera dieciséis años el ya había adquirido la constitución de un duelista. Las interminables horas de entrenamiento y estudio, habían formado su cuerpo y mente de una forma de la cual Harry no podía estar menos orgulloso. Ni demasiada lato o bajo, para su edad tenía la estatura ideal. Si Harry hubiera asistido a la escuela como todos los muchachos de su edad, habría sido muy popular ente las jóvenes. Harry se encaminaba al baño para tomar una ducha cuando alguien entró a la habitación, instintivamente metió la mano a su bolsillo y ya tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos la daga cuando divisó la inconfundible silueta de Bella aparecerse en la entrada. Enseguida se relajó y dejo que aflorara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Podría haberte matado" se burló mientras metía la daga de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"No en esta casa" bromeó ella "Nunca has estado de ese ánimo cuando estás en casa" Se acercó a le y lo vio sacar una enorme toalla para después encaminar se nuevo hacia el baño. Puso una mano sobre su hombro desnudo y este giró para encararla. Harry miró fijamente a Bella antes de reconocer su mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?"le preguntó

"Solamente quería asegurarme que estabas bien" le contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry caminó a su alrededor y continuó su camino hacia el baño.

"¿Y por qué no habría de estar bien?"

Odiaba cuando Bella se ponía tan maternal con él. Francamente esto no le gustaba para nada.

"Te ves un poco cansado, además de que tardaste más de cuatro horas en una misión que podrías haber hecho en una hora." Ella realmente estuvo preocupada por Harry

"Como dije, tuve que esperar hasta que la orden del fénix se fuera" Se paró frente a la puerta del baño y giró su cuerpo para encontrar su mirada con la de ella. "Sinceramente Bella creo que deberías centrar tu atención en otros asuntos y no en mí" le espetó.

Bella enrojeció un poco y miro fríamente a Harry "Discúlpeme mi joven amo, por favor alístese y reúnase después con nosotros para el interrogatorio" Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación de Harry.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción y entro al cuarto de baño. No había querido insultar a Bella pero estaba demasiado cansado. Pensó que una ducha caliente lo reanimaría.

* * *

**Holaaa! **

Gracias a todos por leer y también por los Reviews ¡Mil gracias!

Vamos a tratar de actualizar cada 2 días por que ahorita los maestros parece que les encanta hacernos sufrir con tanta tarea T.T Aunque solo estemos traduciendo la historia dejen Reviews pofiss.


	3. Plan to Capture

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a** kurinoone** yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**The Darkness Within**

_By kurinoone_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Lily no estaba para nada contenta. Había estado esperando con ansias la llegada de James durante mas de dos semanas y en cuanto él había llegado, el profesor Dumbledore había convocado una reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix, sin darle la oportunidad a James de intercambiar ni dos palabras con ella, ni de decirle hola a Damien. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras trataba de no dejar traslucir el mal humor que la dominaba. Lo único que ella quería era un par de minutos con su marido ¿Era eso demasiado pedir?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino silencio de la habitación. James tomó asiento a su lado y oprimió suavemente su mano. Ella levantó la vista hacia el y le dio una media sonrisa, miró a su alrededor observando los rostros tan familiares, que mostraban una mirada cansada y un tanto apagada. Ahí estaba el siempre paranoico Ojo Loco Moody sentado a un lado del Auror Kingsley Shackleboth. Tonks estaba con su habitual pelo color rosa chicle, Remus y Sirius estaban sentados a un lado de James. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape estaban sentados cerca del escritorio y dirigían miradas curiosas de cuando en cuando al profesor Dumbledore. Al lado de ellos había dos asientos vacíos que Lily trataba de ignorar, pensaba que no merecían que pensara en ellos otra vez, además había otros miembro que no le eran muy familiares, muchos de ellos del Ministerio de Magia.

Su atención se dirigió al director que se encontraba de pie delante de todos los miembros. Albus Dumbledore parecía tan cansado como todos los presentes, se aclaró la garganta e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Desde su posición Dumbledore podía ver las expresiones de los asistentes, había algunos que estaban claramente molestos por la reunión de último minuto, otros se veía que se estaban preparando para oír malas noticias. Dumbledore decidió por fin compartir con los demás la razón de la reunión.

"Damas y caballeros gracias por asistir a esta reunión de último momento. Soy conciente que muchos de ustedes tuvieron que cancelar o cambiar su itinerario, así que seré rápido y breve". Dumbledore dirigió una mirada significativa a Lily que pareció ruborizarse y mantuvo su mirada fija en sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Temo que tengo que darles algunas noticias un tanto alarmantes, pero que pueden darnos nueva información y más posibilidades en esta guerra." Recorrió la habitación con la vista y vio que tenía todas las miradas puestas en el. Suspiró y prosiguió:

"Tengo conmigo a un invitado que desea compartir información sobre Voldemort"

Al instante todos los presentes exceptuando a Dumbledore contuvieron el aliento y lanzaron miradas asustadas a su alrededor, sabían que no deberían de temer al nombre, pero cada vez se hacía mas difícil no estremecerse con el sólo pensar su nombre, mucho menos oírlo decir en voz alta. Dumbledore no hizo caso a la reacción de los asistentes y se apartó para dejar pasar a su invitado. El hombre que entró a la habitación se veía bastante nervioso y pareció encogerse con las miradas que le daban los Aurores. Avanzó hasta llegar a Dumbledore y miró ala audiencia mientras deseaba poder escaparse de ahí, aunque fuera consiente de que esa no era ya una opción para el. El príncipe oscuro lo habría encontrado no importando el lugar en el que se encontrase. Dumbledore se dirigió una vez mas a los presentes.

"Estoy seguro que varios de ustedes reconocen al señor Larry Pierce" dijo al ver las miradas de odio y abucheos que le lanzaban los Aurores.

"¡Reconocerlo! Hemos estado detrás de esta rata asquerosa durante años" bramó Ojo Loco Moody mientras su ojo azul eléctrico recorría de arriba a abajo a Pierce, sin duda alguna comprobando que no llevara armas que pudiese estar ocultando.

"Alastor por favor abstente de tus comentarios, como he dicho el señor Pierce es nuestro invitado, ya que ha decidido compartir con nosotros la información que tiene sobre Voldemort"

"Les pido que mantengan la calma y permitan al señor Pierce comunicarnos lo que ha venido a decir".

Pierce parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, sudaba profusamente y tiraba del cuello de su camisa como si quisiera aflojarlo de modo que el pudiera respirar.

"Um…Gracias a usted Dumbledore. Solamente quiero decir que…ah... Realmente yo no quise hacer daño a nadie..."

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de escudarse detrás de Dumbledore ya que cuatro Aurores se habían lanzado sobre él.

"Lo lamentas ah¡Yo haré que lo lamentes...!"

"¡como te atreves maldito pedazo de mierda!"

"Espera a que te ponga las manos encima"

"¡SILENCIO!" rugió Dumbledore y al instante la habitación quedó en silencio y los cuatro Aurores volvieron de mala gana devuelta a sus asientos aunque todavía mirando con odio a Pierce.

"Como había dicho, el Sr. Pierce hoy es nuestro invitado, a si que nadie le hará daño mientras no nos dé una razón para hacerlo ".

La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio y cautelosamente Pierce salió de detrás de Dumbledore y se puso al frente.

Lily estaba realmente molesta, Por James había obtenido información sobre Pierce y no le gustaba en absoluto lo que sabía. Él había sido el autor de muchas torturas y matanzas muggles, incluso algunos Aurores habían muerto por su causa. Lily no estaba sorprendida de que resultase ser un cobarde. La mayoría de los mortífagos eran poderosos mientras tenían a su mando veinte o más mortífagos, pero en cuanto se veían solos no eran nada más que unos cobardes oportunistas. Pierce miró nerviosamente la habitación otra vez. Trato de hablar, pero su voz se quebró.

"Di de una buena vez lo que tengas que decir" ladró Sirius y sorprendentemente Pierce lo obedeció.

"Por supuesto, sí. Estoy aquí por que, como Dumbledore dijo, quiero ayudarle a derrotar al Lord Oscuro, conozco cier…ciert…cierta información que podría serles útil…" se detuvo al ser interrumpido por James.

"Y, se puede saber por que has decidido ayudarnos Pierce, te has tocado el corazón o que, por que sinceramente no creo que tengas uno"

Estallaron murmullos de aprobación hacia el comentario de James por toda la sala.

"No será solamente el que yo… bueno, parece que me he vuelto un blanco del Lord Oscuro y que yo estuviese dispuesto a ayudar a la Orden dándoles información sobre el y… ustedes me otorgarían…".

"Protección" terminó Sirius.

"Sí"

La habitación se tornó más silenciosa de lo que había estado desde que inició la reunión. No importaba que tan importante fuese la información de Pierce, no justificaba la protección que le otorgaría la Orden, él era alguien a quien la Orden y el Ministerio habían estado tras su pista desde hacia tres años. Pierce merecía podrirse en Azkaban

Ante las miradas confusas y sospechosas que le lanzaban los asistentes, Pierce miró hacia Dumbledore, rogándole silenciosamente que lo apoyase.

"Estoy seguro que todos ustedes pueden entender lo delicado de la situación. Antes que les pida a ustedes dar su decisión sobre proteger o no al señor Pierce, pienso que primero es importante determinar qué tipo de información es la que nos va a dar"

Se oyó un murmullo de conformidad ante esto y Dumbledore se relajó ligeramente. Realmente había puesto en duda la posibilidad de que la Orden le diera una oportunidad a Pierce.

"Muy bien, les repetiré todo lo que el señor Pierce me ha dicho, Por favor déjenme terminar de hablar antes que alguno de ustedes me interrumpa, el señor Pierce contestará cualquier pregunta que ustedes puedan tener al final del relato".

Inspeccionó por última vez la sala a través de sus lentes de media luna antes de comenzar

"Estoy seguro que cada miembro aquí presente de la Orden está bastante preocupado por los recientes ataques que han venido sucediendo. Esos ataques han causado que muchas vidas se hayan perdido y a no ser que nosotros actuemos rápido temo que los ataques se multipliquen".

Se detuvo un momento para ver el efecto de sus palabras. Muchas de las expresiones se tornaron afligidas.

"Ahora, según tengo entendido, a principios de este mes ha habido un gran número de ataques hacia mortífagos y muchos han sido muertos, unos gravemente heridos, pero dejados vivos a propósito. Muchos de estos mortífagos se entregaron de buen grado a los Dementotes de Azkaban para protegerse de cualquier otra agresión. Esto no debería ser una causa de preocupación, pero desde que ni el Ministerio y la Orden han tomado la responsabilidad de estos ataques, nos conduce a la pregunta sobre quien podría ser el atacante. El señor Pierce amablemente ha solucionado el misterio".

Dumbledore hizo una pausa otra vez para ver las miradas desconcertadas sobre muchas caras. El solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran preparados para saber la verdad.

"Parece que estos ataques fueron realizados bajo las ordenes de Voldemort por ningún otro que su propio hijo"

Como había supuesto los miembros de la orden explotaron en gritos y comentarios.

"¿QUE¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!"

"EL MIENTE, NO ES POSIBLE"

"ES UNA TRAMPA"

Dumbledore simplemente levanto su mano y esperando que los presentes guardaran silencio.

"Aseguro que todo esto es verdad. Voldemort verdaderamente tiene un heredero que realiza estos ataques. Muy pocos lo han visto. Parece que Voldemort es muy protector con el y solo los miembros de su circulo interior lo han visto. El supuestamente no tiene la mayoría de edad entonces el todavía es un muchacho"

"Pero Albus seguramente alguien debe saber de el, es imposible que este muchacho pudiera haber pasado inadvertido. Simplemente no es factible." dijo McGonagall con voz exasperada.

"Como dije Minerva, Voldemort ha mantenido cautelosamente en secreto la identidad de su hijo. ¿Si ni su propia gente no lo sabia entonces como podríamos nosotros haberlo averiguado?"

"Lo lamento Albus, Voldemort realmente tiene un hijo, por que el va matando a su propia gente. Pienso que este niño nos ha hecho un favor"

Moody tenía un muy buen punto y con esto Pierce avanzo un poco y trato de contestar la pregunta de Moody.

"Parece que el Señor Oscuro solo envía a su hijo a hacer asignaciones, como le gusta llamarles, que no confiaría en nadie para hacerlas. Cada uno de los atacados habían molestado al Señor Oscuro de algún modo entonces fue el Príncipe Oscuro el que tomo venganza."

"Hmm El Príncipe Oscuro" comento Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

"Es como le llamamos ya que nadie conoce su nombre"

"¡Albus, usted dijo que este muchacho no tiene aun la mayoría de edad entonces el tiene menos de diecisiete años, sin embargo mata y tortura a personas que tienen al menos el doble de su edad! No parece probable" comento James.

"Me gustaría recordarles que Tom Riddle apenas tenia once años cundo el torturaba niños mas grandes que el"

Si esto era verdad el mundo Mágico iba a estar en más problemas del los que se podrían imaginar.

"¿Cuándo dijiste que te habías hecho un objetivo del Lord, significa que ahora estas en la lista negra de su hijo?" pregunto Sirius.

Pierce cabeceó afirmativamente.

"Independientemente que hizo para enfurecer a quien-tu-sabes-quien" pregunto de nuevo Tonks.

"Bueno no fui yo fue Riley, el averiguo algo sobre el Lord Oscuro y el intentaba….chantajearlo" el se veía muy avergonzado.

Durante unos momentos no hubo ningún sonido y luego el cuarto entero irrumpió en risas.

"¿Qué hizo que!"

"¿Por Merlín y ahora se pregunta por que el lo esta buscando?"

"Entonces que es lo que quiere Pierce" rió Kingsley.

"Se que soy el siguiente, y les daré toda la información que se de Voldemort si ustedes me protegen del Príncipe Oscuro."

James, que seguía riéndose, pregunto:

"Déjeme pensar esto, usted quiere que nosotros le protejamos de un muchacho que solamente tiene quince o dieciséis años"

El cuarto se rió a carcajadas otra vez y Lily no podía contener la sonrisa que se formaba en su cara.

"Desde que Riley fue asesinado ayer en su propia casa por el Príncipe Oscuro, si quiero ser protegido"

Pierce trataba de controlarse. ¿Por qué no podían entender lo realmente peligroso que era el Príncipe Oscuro?

Sin embargo con estas palabras las risas se extinguieron al instante.

"¿Por qué dice que Riley fue asesinado? Nosotros lo vimos ayer; el abría estado en nuestra custodia si no fuera por el Autobús Noctámbulo que se metió en el camino"

Moody miro airadamente a Pierce, como si lo desafiara discutir con el,

"Bueno si, si ustedes lo hubieran detenido el todavía estaría vivo y yo no estaría en este lió" escupió Pierce.

"El Sr. Riley fue encontrado muerto esta mañana por sus vecinos muggles" informo Dumbledore tristemente.

"Había muestras de lucha pero la única sangre que se encontró en la casa era del Sr. Riley."

El cuarto estaba tranquilo un momento en lo que lo que asimilaban lo que acababan de oír.

"Esta bien Pierce, lo protegeremos, si puedes darnos una buena razón para hacerlo. Me parece que deberíamos dejar que el Príncipe Oscuro termine con tigo. Haría nuestras vidas mas fáciles." Dijo Sirius lanzándole la peor mirada que podía.

"¡Tu quieres una razón Black! Bien que tal esta. ¡Usted me protege y conseguirán al la persona responsable del asesinato de los Longbottoms!" grito Pierce.

Dumbledore movió su cabeza tristemente y fijo su mirada en los dos asientos vacíos delante de el. Cada uno en el cuarto miraba en aquella dirección.

Pierce decidió continuar;

"El príncipe Oscuro es el que mato y torturo despiadadamente a los Longbottoms. ¡Yo estaba ahí¡El torturo a Frank y Alice Longbottom y luego prendió fuego sobre ellos y su casa¡El uso fuego mágico que los mato despacio, fueron quemados vivos!"

Cuando Pierce termino esta declaración la tensión en el cuarto se había hecho insoportable. De pronto cada Auror había olvidado a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, ellos querían hacerle pagar al Príncipe Oscuro por aquel ataque horroroso sobre los Longbottoms. Frank había sido Auror y su esposa Alice también había sido miembro de la Orden. Sus muertes habían afectado a todos y ahora sabían quien era el responsable, ellos harían lo posible para llevar ante los tribunales a su asesinó.

Lily intento no llorar mientras se aferraba a la mano de James. Frank había sido un buen amigo de James, cuando Harry había sido secuestrado hace quince años; Frank y Alice también estado allí para ella y James. Ellos eran muy buenas personas y no merecieron sufrir un destino tan horrible. El fuego había tomado 48 horas en apagarse y al final no había nada más que cenizas.

Dumbledore carraspeo para conseguir la atención de todos.

"Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que le protegeremos de este Príncipe Oscuro si usted nos ayuda a capturarlo y luego nos da toda la información que sabe"

Hubo un murmullo de desacuerdo.

"Albus, por que tenemos que esperar a su captura, Pierce debería decirnos todo lo que sabe ahora" dijo Moody.

"Con esto Pierce trago ruidosamente y la repentina confianza que había tenido cundo les contó sobre la muerte e los Longbottom de pronto desapareció para ser sustituidos por el miedo.

"Solo revelare la información una vez que el Príncipe Oscuro este en su custodia y yo a salvo del ministerio y Azkaban" Hablo despacio y directamente a Moody.

"¡Oy! Esto es…."comenzó Moody pero fue cortado otra vez por Dumbledore.

"Alastor tenemos que respetar la petición del Sr. Pierce. Ahora deberíamos pensar en como capturar a este Príncipe Oscuro"

* * *

Hola! 

Creo que nos atrasamos un poco jeje se suponía que debía subir el capitulo ayer pero por razones de fuerza mayor no pude.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews.

Se cuidan y se portan bien o.O (Esa ni yo me la creo, bueno la primera si pero la segunda….)

Bye


	4. The Prince's World

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…./ Pensamientos

"..." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**

_By kurinoone_

Capitulo 4

Harry suspiró e intento de nuevo concentrarse. Le era muy difícil cogerle el truquillo a esa estúpida maldición con ese molesto dolor en su cicatriz que le impedía concentrarse. Trató una vez mas de prestarle atención a Bella mientras esta despotricaba sin cesar sobre como tenía que enfocar el dolor que deseaba causar y el deseo de que le hueso se rompiese. Este era el único modo en la que la maldición rompe huesos podría trabajar. Su conversación sobre el dolor, hacia a Harry sentir que su propio dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Le lanzó una mirada enfadada a Bella quien evidentemente disfrutaba el efecto que causaba en el y que no fuese capaz de aprender algo en lo que ella era una experta.

"Aww ¿que le pasa al príncipe, teniendo un mal día?" se río disimuladamente mirando como se frotaba la frente frustrado.

"Cállate Bella, hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces" contestó mientras se frotaba las sienes con los nudillos.

Bella borró la sonrisa burlona de su cara e inmediatamente se acercó a Harry.

"¿Estas bien Harry? Es tu cicatriz de nuevo, lo siento Harry, no me di cuenta"

Ella pedía perdón al tiempo que alejaba las manos se Harry de su cabeza e inatentaba averiguar que tan fuerte era el dolor. Harry trató de minimizar el dolor. Como odiaba esto. Estaba harto que fuera el dolor un indicador del humor de su padre. Cuando el era mas pequeño, Malfoy y otros mortífagos del círculo interno solían preguntarle si su cicatriz le dolía antes que ellos entraran a ver al Lord. Si no le dolía antes de esto, definitivamente dolía después de que ellos habían entrado a verlo.

Harry apretó los dientes e intentó alejarse de Bella. El podía manejar esto solo.

"Bella estoy bien, sólo necesito estar solo por ahora, después continuaremos con el entrenamiento cuando mi padre se calme un poco".

"Muy bien Harry, solamente avísame cuando estés listo".

Bella se alejó de Harry y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, cuando llegó a la puerta se giró para observarlo y vio que todavía se estaba frotando la cicatriz. /Es demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien/

"Harry iré por un poción para el dolor ¡y no quiero escuchar nada sobre que no necesitas nada!"

Harry sonrió débilmente y cabeceó ligeramente en señal de asentimiento. Prefirió no decirle que ningún tipo de poción podía aliviar su dolor. Realmente la quería, excepto cuando se ponía en su fase maternal, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

Ella era la que más le había entrenado, junto con su padre. Era muy buena profesora y podía ver que ella se preocupaba por el. No estaba seguro que fuera cierto que como su padre había dicho, que sentimientos como el amor y preocupación por alguien, lo volviera a uno débil. El no podía quejarse ya que el se preocupaba por Bella también, después de todo, ella lo había criado.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no oyó cuando Bella regresó a la habitación.

"Aquí" dijo, al tiempo que mostraba el pequeño frasco en su mano.

Harry lo tomó agradecido y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. El efecto era inmediato, pero sólo duraba un poco. Sólo terminaría cuando su padre se tranquilizara, como le pasaba a Harry cada vez que su Padre estallaba en cólera.

"Maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre decide ponerse sumamente molesto o enfadado cuando estoy cerca?" pregunto Harry frustrado.

"Harry no seas irrespetuoso" le reprendió Bella inmediatamente.

Harry rió en silencio antes de lanzarle una mirada irritada.

"Bien ¡discúlpame por no disfrutar el sentir que mi cabeza se parte en dos!"

"El no lo hace intencionalmente Harry, el nunca querría que tu sufrieras"

Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando una punzada particularmente dolorosa lo hizo llevarse las manos a la frente y soltar un aullido de dolor. Bella al instante se puso al lado de el, preguntándose que era lo que había hecho enfadar al Lord de esa manera.

"Ya está bien, voy a ver que es lo que le esta causando tantas molestias"

No bien dijo esto, Harry se levantó, tomó su máscara de plata y salió por las puertas.

En unos minutos se encontró frente a las puertas de su padre. Harry tenía diez años cuando había aprendido todos los pasadizos secretos dentro y fuera de la mansión Riddle. Se colocó la mascara de plata y llamó una vez a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta entró a al reunión privada de su padre. Lord Voldemort se sorprendió al vera su heredero entrar tan a prisa, pero rápidamente comprendió por que estaba ahí. Al instante comenzó a repetir la mantra para calmar la rabia que burbujeaba en el. Levantó la maldición cruciatus que le había estando aplicando a Crabbe. El patético mortífago lentamente se arrodilló a sus pies aunque todavía lo recorrían violentos espasmos de dolor.

"Amo…perdóneme…, amo…nunca volverá a pasar"

"¡Silencio!" rugió Voldemort e hizo señas a Crabbe para que saliera de su vista. Agradeciendo la entrada del príncipe Oscuro, salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Una vez que este se hubo ido Harry se quitó la máscara y miró directamente a su padre.

Lord Voldemort se calmó antes de mirar a Harry. Rió y llamó a Harry para que se acercara. Harry dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. El era el único al que su padre no permitía que se arrodillara ante el.

"¡Harry, mi muchacho¿Qué pasa?" susurró.

Harry alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de su padre.

"Solamente pensé en venir a ver que es lo que molestaba tanto a mi padre antes de que se me abriera la cabeza" Harry dijo esto con la voz mas venenosamente dulce que fue capaz.

Lord Voldemort habría matado al instante al insolente que le hubiese hablado en ese tono. Sin embargo con Harry era diferente. Después de todo era el único hijo de Lord Voldemort.

"Harry, no se que decir. El imbécil de Crabbe ha traído algunas noticias inquietantes. Resulta que Riley tenía un cómplice."

La cólera y frustración de Harry desaparecieron completamente y al instante entró en su modo de guerrero.

"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes padre?" preguntó sin emociones visibles en su cara

Lord Voldemort caminó hacia su hijo – que ayer acababa de volver de una asignación- . Colocó sus pálidas manos huesudas sobre los hombros de Harry y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Acaba con la rata!" le dijo y al instante los ojos de Harry se hicieron fríos y desprovistos de toda emoción y sentimientos.

Miró a través de la mente de su padre y vio todo lo que necesitaba para completar su asignación. Harry ahora tenía un nombre, una dirección y un rostro. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Harry estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando su padre dio un apretón en los hombros de Harry y colocó un dedo largo bajo la barbilla de Harry, levantando su cabeza ligeramente de modo que pudiera mirar detenidamente los ojos esmeralda de Harry.

"Me disgusta que te haya incomodado esto. Sabes cuanto detesto vaciar en ti mis emociones"

Harry rió y apreció un poco de calor en sus ojos verdes.

"Lo se padre, sólo que esta vez fue mas fuerte esta vez así que vine a ver que era lo que estaba mal"

Voldemort observó como su hijo se giró y abandonó la sala. Nunca se imaginó que tal conexión se formaría con su heredero cuando el le dio la cicatriz a Harry. A veces se compadecía del pobre niño. El sufría cuando Voldemort se sentía o demasiado feliz o demasiado enojado. Cualquier emoción intensa traía un fuerte dolor a Harry. Lord Voldemort se había prometido controlar sus emociones cuando Harry estuviera cerca para el bien de su salud. Desde luego, cuando Harry estaba lejos cumpliendo con sus asignaciones el podía ponerse tan feliz o enfadado como quisiera sin miedo a lastimarlo. Parecía que Harry era el único que era afectado cuando estaba cerca el Lord y, aún estando lejos era capaz de decir lo que Voldemort sentía, pero no era nada más que un pequeño dolor que era capaz de bloquear.

Lord Voldemort se sentó sobre su trono y pensó silenciosamente en Pierce. Debería haber previsto esto. ¡Aquella pequeña rata iba a pagar! Harry se ocuparía de el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry había entrado a su cuarto y había comenzado a prepararse para su nueva asignación cuando Bella entró.

"Harry, al Lord oscuro le gustaría verte antes de que te marches"

"Bien" fue la única respuesta que consiguió de el.

Harry cortaba su capa con las dagas que su padre le dio después de su primera asignación. Ató una de las tiras alrededor se pierna formando una correa y con cuidado colocó su varita mágica dentro de ello. Se metió una segunda varita dentro de su traje. Estaba vestido de negro y una capa negra con capucha que se colocaba en el caso de que su máscara de plata lo pusiera en peligro. Nunca permitiría que lo vieran, como era la orden de su padre. Sacó un pequeña caja que contenía unos pequeños frascos de pociones que el había encogido y la colocó en su bolsillo

Se dio una última mirada al espejo y se observó detenidamente. Su desordenado cabello y sus penetrantes ojos verdes le dieron una mirada peligrosa y su cuerpo se sostenía con tal gracia, que Harry estaba seguro que muchos preferirían huir a enfrentarlo. Rió por sus pensamientos y se dirigió a ver a su padre antes de que la asignación comenzara.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su habitación esperando a Harry. Pensaba en su joven heredero. Realmente estaba orgulloso de el. El poder en bruto que tenia Harry era mayor de lo que muchos magos podrían soñar con tener. Voldemort había sentido ese poder desde que había visto por primera vez. Incluso a la edad de un año Harry tenía un aura de poder que Voldemort había podido sentir. Y era probablemente el por que había cedido al impulso de que Harry podría ser un individuo digno de llevar el nombre de Sorvolo, un descendiente de Slytherin.

Voldemort levantó la vista cuando llamaron a su puerta, por la cual entró Harry. Le hizo señas para que se acercara. Harry obedeció y se movió de modo de quedar de pie delante de su padre. Se sintió orgulloso de Harry al ver el modo en que sus ojos brillaron expectantes ante la tarea que iba a realizar. Realmente era un duelista.

El Lord metió una mano en su traje y sacó una cadena con un colgante de oro. Rió ante la mirada curiosa de Harry.

"Harry, quiero que tengas esto" vio como los ojos de Harry se agrandaron curiosos mientras estudiaba minuciosamente el colgante, tenía la forma de una serpiente de dos cabezas con su cuerpo entrelazado entre sí. Los ojos de la serpiente eran de un color verde brillante que parecía hipnotizar a Harry, quien se preguntaba a sí mismo el origen del medallón.

"Esto perteneció a nuestro más antiguo antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, ha sido transmitido de generación en generación. Ahora quiero que tú lo tengas" explicó Voldemort, adivinando los pensamientos de su heredero

Harry ahora miraba el colgante con una expresión sobrecogida. A Voldemort le gustaba cuando lograba que Harry pusiera una expresión de cuando era niño.

"Este colgante tiene otro aspecto especial, quiero que seas tu el que lo tenga. Como ves, este medallón contiene un pequeño trozo de mi alma, por ello veo conveniente que lo lleves cerca de tu corazón" el Lord terminó su discurso y vio con satisfacción como Harry intentaba encontrar algo que decir. Podía ver como se había impresionado por esa poca información sobre la responsabilidad de llevar ese artículo que tantos problemas le había causado.

"¿Pero padre, y si es destruido mientras estoy combatiendo o si alguien mas logra llevarlo?"

"No te preocupes hijo, el medallón tiene muchos hechizos incluyendo el de irrompibilidad, sólo tú o yo podemos quitarlo una vez que lo uses. Hagan lo que hagan, no podrán quitártelo." Voldemort rió de nuevo al ver como la preocupación desparecía de los ojos esmeralda de Harry y brillaban con el sólo pensar que su padre le había confiado algo tan importante.

Le colocó la cadena a Harry y el colgante se situó delicadamente a una pequeña distancia del corazón de Harry.

"Padre, nunca me quitaré el medallón y no dejaré que nada le pase"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente y un mortífago entró precipitadamente. Harry giró su cara para alejarla del campo de visión del mortífago y dejó caer su máscara sobre su rostro. El mortífago no había tenido posibilidad de mirar a Harry antes que este tuviera su máscara puesta. Voldemort ya lo había tirado al suelo y temblaba antes de que hubiera podido pronunciar palabra alguna. Después de dos minutos de tortura levantó la maldición cruciatus y esperó a que se incorporara y pidiera disculpas.

"Amo… perdóneme amo…" el mortífago de cabello grasiento se inclinaba frente a Lord Voldemort y el Príncipe Oscuro, no era otro que el espía Severus Snape.

"Snape…había esperado que tuvieras es sentido común de no entrar sin mi permiso cuando tengo una discusión con mi hijo y que al menos mostraras algún respeto tocando antes de entrar"

Voldemort empezaba a enfurecerse, pero la vista de los dedos de Harry masajeándose la frente por encima de la máscara, se forzó a calmarse. Ya se encargaría de Snape una vez que Harry se haya ido a su asignación.

"Mis mas profundas disculpas mi Lord, Sin embargo ruego por que usted me perdonará por mi grosera entrada, pero acabo de venir de un encuentro con la Orden del Fénix y ellos se han propuesto capturar al Príncipe Oscuro" Snape dejó que las palabras resonaran en la mente del Lord con el pretexto de estar recuperando el aliento, antes de continuar.

/Lamentablemente Pierce había ido con Dumbledore y le había dicho a el y a toda la Orden sobre el Príncipe Oscuro y ahora ellos han puesto una trampa para atraerse al Príncipe Oscuro y utilizarán a Pierce como cebo/

Snape observó a las dos figuras delante de el. Esta era la primera vez que veía en persona al Príncipe Oscuro.

Snape había levantado sus escudos mentales de modo que el Lord Oscuro no pudiera ver los proyectos de la Orden. Snape no debía interferir en nada ya que su posición de espía doble sería descubierta, si el Lord se enteraba y el Príncipe llegaba a ser capturado, no quería ni pensar en lo que le harían. Había tardado mucho en convencer a los de la Orden de que el no había estado seguro si existía o no el heredero y no había querido preocuparlos de en balde, ya que todos lo habían culpado de no haber dicho nada. Lo único que había escuchado eran los rumores que circulaban entre los mortífagos y el había querido tener pruebas de su existencia antes de ir con la Orden

Lord Voldemort se giró hacia su hijo, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, el Príncipe Oscuro dijo

"Esta bien padre, deja a la asquerosa Orden hacer sus proyectos, yo completaré la misión. No podemos permitirle seguir viviendo"

Snape oyó por primera vez su voz y comprendió que el Príncipe Oscuro no debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años. El trabajar en una escuela le había permitido calcular su edad con suma facilidad.

"Pero la Orden ¿que harás con ellos?" preguntó Voldemort y esto sorprendió a Snape ya que dejaba traslucir una genuina preocupación en su voz.

"Si la Orden está allí, entonces los haré desangrarse y eliminaré a Pierce"

Lord Voldemort dio una cabezada aprobatoria a su hijo y lo dejó pasar. Snape se inclinó ligeramente cuando el hijo del Lord Oscuro pasó frente a el y se dirigió hacia lo que el sólo podía llamar su destino.

* * *

Hola! 

Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar, esta semana tuvimos exámenes mensuales y para nuestra desgracia del 1 al 9 de Junio tenemos exámenes semestrales T.T

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus Reviews. Esperamos que nos sigan mandando porfa.

Bye


	5. Assignment completed

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/….Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capitulo 5**_

James miró alrededor del edificio vacío. Realmente ellos no pudieron haber escogido una mejor ubicación. La vieja fábrica era perfecta ya que estaba abandonada y en ruinas, por lo tanto daba oportunidad a muchos escondrijos para los miembros de la Orden. El plan era simple. Snape iría con Voldemort y le diría que Pierce había ido con la Orden de soplón. El les diría el lugar donde Pierce estaba escondido e insinuaría que la Orden estaría esperando al Príncipe Oscuro y su ataque. De esta manera la Orden podría atacar al Príncipe Oscuro sin comprometer a Snape. No era que

James estuviera preocupado por el, pero todavía no estaba 100 seguro de Snape y su lealtad a la Orden. Sólo que no era muy creíble el hecho de que Snape no supiera sobre el hijo de Voldemort. Incluso si había omitido la reunión en la que fue presentado, pudo haberlo mencionado después.

/Maldito Snivellus/ pensó James. El siempre pensaba que Dumbledore era demasiado confiado, pero confiar en Snape era el colmo. James fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sirius llago. Le dio una seña a James para que se agachara para no ser visto. /El debe estar cerca/ pensó James mientras se agachaba y apretaba su varita mágica.

Justo cuando Sirius volvió a su escondite apareció una sombra en el frió suelo. James miro detenidamente por encima del anaquel, detrás del cual estaba escondido. Estaba asombrado al ver al supuesto Príncipe Oscuro. El muchacho iba vestido completamente de negro, excepto por la mascara de plata que cubría su cara. Se movía rápidamente, pero sin hacer ningún ruido. Era como si le hubieran puesto un hechizo silenciador. Si James no lo hubiera visto desde su escondite, nunca habría sabido que el estaba allí.

James vio como el muchacho camino directamente hacia Pierce, quien estaba a unos pasos de el. James apretó su varita mágica. Sabía que tendría que reaccionar rápidamente, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a Pierce antes de que ellos consiguieran toda la información de el. El Príncipe Oscuro llegó y estuvo de pie enfrente de Pierce. James se esforzó para poder ver si el Príncipe Oscuro tenía su varita mágica afuera, pero se sorprendió al ver que las manos del muchacho estaban vacías.

/Es un poco tonto, viniendo a un lugar desconocido sin tener su varita mágica en la mano/ pensó James. Quizá era por que pensaba que Pierce estaba solo y no representaría una verdadera lucha o era exceso de confianza en sus propias capacidades. James estaba ligeramente impresionado por el niño. James miró silenciosamente como Pierce miraba al Príncipe Oscuro. Podía ver su reacción pero el Príncipe Oscuro le daba la espalda a James.

"Yo sabia que me encontrarías aquí" dijo Pierce con una voz temblorosa.

"¡En que otro lugar buscaría a una rata!" susurro el Príncipe Oscuro con una voz mortal.

Había algo en la voz del niño que desestabilizó a James, pero no le presto mucha atención, por ahora tenia que concentrarse cuidar a Pierce y atrapar al muchacho.

"¿Entonces, vas a matarme sin haberme dado la posibilidad de explicar mi versión de la historia?" pregunto aterrorizado Pierce.

"Tu no tienes ninguna historia que contar, ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo contigo"

El muchacho dijo esto mientras sacaba su varita mágica de su traje. Su voz no demostraba ninguna emoción pero James sintió la cólera en las palabras del muchacho. Seguramente el muchacho odiaba a Pierce tanto como la Orden.

"¿Por qué vas a matarme¿Qué he hecho para hacerle daño?"

"Traicionaste a mi Padre por lo tanto me traicionaste a mi, El no olvida y yo no perdono"

El muchacho señalo directamente entre los ojos de Pierce con su varita mágica. James se levanto ligeramente y silenciosamente se dispuso a lanzarse contra el muchacho. No iba a permitir que Pierce muriera, no aun.

"Dices todo esto y aun sabiendo que el no es tu verdadero Padre."

James se congelo con estas palabras. 'Si este muchacho no era el verdadero hijo de Voldemort, por que demonios Pierce no lo dijo en la reunión'

"CALLATE" gruño el muchacho.

"Únicamente es-estas siendo u-usado por…." Pero Pierce fue interrumpido.

"Ya fue suficiente de tu mierda. Pierce respira tu ultimo aliento" dijo el muchacho mientras apuntaba de nuevo a la cabeza de Pierce. James tenía que detenerlo ahora. Cuando James dejo su escondite otros dos aurores habían ido a rescatar a Pierce.

James y otros dos aurores, Kingsley y Sirius, atacaron al muchacho al mismo tiempo. Tres luces rojas fueron hacia el muchacho, cuando tres aurores gritaron "DESMAIUS" pero el muchacho conjuro un escudo que desvió el hechizo. No parecía sorprendido por el ataque, más bien era como si lo hubiera estando esperado. Antes de que James y Sirius pudieran atacarlo de nuevo el muchacho se dio la vuelta y le dio a Kingsley una patada en el pecho, ya que era el estaba mas cerca. Kingsley fue lanzado hacia atrás por el golpe, pero se repuso rápidamente y lanzo un hechizo contra el muchacho.

"DESMAIUS" grito, pero el muchacho solamente se hizo a un lado como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo. James estaba completamente impresionado. Pierce había dicho que el muchacho era una maravilla pero esto era fenomenal. Se enfrentaba a tres aurores y ni siquiera había sudado.

"INCENDIO" grito el muchacho apuntando directamente hacia Sirius. James miro con horror como el dobladillo de los trajes de Sirius prendió fuego.

"¡Sirius!" Gritó, pero Sirius con calma había apagado el fuego con un movimiento rápido de su varita. Había otros dos aurores que habían venido con Pierce. James había pensado que tres aurores eran suficientes para capturar a un muchacho de quince años, pero Pierce había insistido en más. Ahora James deseaba que hubiera más de ellos. El muchacho peleaba con Sirius y otros dos aurores mientras James se dirigía hacia Pierce que estaba petrificado del miedo.

"DESMAIUS, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" grito el muchacho hacia dos aurores, uno de ellos cayó inmediatamente. Otro tubo el tiempo para preparar un escudo, pero fue tirado al suelo cuando el muchacho le dio otra patada en el estomago.

Ahora solo Sirius y Kingsley afrontaban al adolescente mientras James escoltaba a Pierce al edificio. La Orden había colocado escudos anti-aparición de modo que el Príncipe Oscuro no pudiera escaparse. Esto también significaba que el único modo de poner a Pierce a salvo era salir de los escudos y luego aparecerse.

James había querido luchar, pero era el responsable de la seguridad de Pierce. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando oyó un hechizo que no le era familiar y luego un grito de dolor. Volteo para ver a Kingsley apoyado en el suelo con un brazo y una pierna rota. Ahora Sirius luchaba con el muchacho. Sirius era más alto que uno de quince años y durante un momento había atrapado al muchacho. Lo había agarrado con una mano la varita mágica y el otro brazo lo había colocado alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Sirius tenia al muchacho delante de el casi como un escudo. Tenia su brazo alrededor del cuello del muchacho como intentando asfixiarlo. El muchacho no luchaba mucho con Sirius. James vio con temor cuando el muchacho movió su cabeza hacia atrás y le rompía la nariz a Sirius. La cabeza del muchacho golpeo con fuerza sobre la cara de Sirius y había hecho que lo soltara. Luego golpeo con el puño a Sirius en la cara. Sirius se tambaleo ligeramente, pero trato de aguantar. Le lanzó un maleficio a el muchacho pero este hizo un escudo tan rápido que Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás con perplejidad. El muchacho lanzo un maleficio a Sirius que apenas y logro esquivar.

James había visto suficiente. Tenia que sacar a Pierce de allí. Estaba claro que habían subestimado al muchacho. Si no se marchaban ahora Pierce podría perder la vida. Agarro al idiota que temblaba y se dirigió hacia la perta tan rápido como sus podían piernas. Sólo llevaba unos cuantos pasos lejos de la vieja fabrica cuando oyó que las puertas se habrían detrás de el. Siguió corriendo con Pierce, solo unos cuantos minutos más, y luego estarían fuera de los escudos y podría aparecerse con Pierce sano y salvo. Odiaba a Pierce, pero no podía permitir que le pasara nada mientras el estaba en turno. Sin embargo estaban todavía dentro de los escudos cuando sintió un hechizo pasar por delante de el y golpear a Pierce en la espalda. Pierce cayó pesadamente al suelo. James se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Pierce. Todavía respiraba. James vio al muchacho acercarse con calma y al instante se coloco enfrente de Pierce para bloquear cualquier maldición. El muchacho se detuvo a unos pasos de el. El tenía su varita mágica en su mano y dio una mirada fría a James.

"¡Fuera de mi camino Potter! Esto no te concierne"

Otra vez James sintió una ligera inquietud. Estaba de pie, protegiendo a Pierce, con su varita mágica señalando directamente al corazón del muchacho.

"Creo que esto se convirtió en mi asunto desde que atacaste a mi equipo allá dentro"

James fulminó amenazadoramente con la mirada al muchacho mientras trataba de levantar a Pierce para salir del escudo. Pierce comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el escudo. Lamentablemente el Príncipe Oscuro vio esto y antes de que James pudiera evocar un escudo el muchacho había enviado a James al suelo. James callo dolorosamente con un golpe sordo sobre la tierra y momentáneamente era incapaz de moverse. Trato de levantarse pero lo único que logro fue darse la vuelta para ver al Príncipe Oscuro apuntar su varita mágica hacia Pierce quien estaba todavía en el suelo y que ahora suplicaba por su vida.

"No…no…por favor…mi lord….tenga piedad" tartamudeo tratando de alejarse de el.

El muchacho apunto y silenciosamente pronuncio las palabras malditas.

"Avada Kedavra"

James jadeo al ver como la luz verde salio de la varita del muchacho y golpeo a Pierce directamente en el pecho. Pierce se derrumbo sobre la tierra y a esa distancia era inconfundible el hecho de que Pierce estaba muerto. James vio como el muchacho se alejaba del cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado. En unos segundos James bloqueo el camino del muchacho, con su varita mágica apuntando hacia el.

Dio un paso hacia el muchacho, era muy difícil distinguir algo de el con aquella horrible mascara. La única cosa que el podía ver eran sus ojos. Pero era muy difícil distinguirlos por que todo estaba oscuro y la vista de James era borrosa por el golpe en la cabeza.

"Fuera de mi camino Potter, hoy no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tigo."

"¡En serio! Bien¿Puedo pedir una cita¿Qué tal el viernes en la tarde?" se burlo James.

Definitivamente habían subestimado a este niño. Sin ayuda de nadie había derrotado a 5 aurores y había matado a una persona, y no tenia ni un solo rasguño. James todavía no podía creer la fuerza con la que lo había lanzado al suelo.

"¡Muévete Potter!"

"Hazlo tú, maldito"

Esto pareció alumbrar los ojos del muchacho. El metió en el bolsillo su varita mágica y dio un paso hacia el. James estaba completamente confundido. ¿Por que había metido al bolsillo su varita mágica/En su momento de confusión el muchacho tomo ventaja.

"Como quieras"

Con un movimiento de su mano James fue lanzado violentamente al aire y cayó con mucho dolor sobre su espalda. James aprieto los dientes cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda. No hizo caso a esto y se levanto rápidamente y vio que el muchacho se dirigía al borde de los escudos Anti-aparición. James lo apunto con su varita, no podía dejarle escapar.

"SORUPTO" silbo y una luz amarilla salio de su varita y corto al muchacho en el brazo. James vio como el muchacho jadeo por el dolor que el maleficio le había causado. James tenía su varita mágica apuntando al corazón del muchacho.

"DESM…." pero no conseguido terminar el hechizo ya que algo se le había enterrado en el pecho, cortando sus palabras. James miro hacia su pecho y vio horrorizado al ver el asa de plata de una daga que sobresalía de su pecho. No había visto al muchacho lanzarla, sólo había visto que el muchacho sacaba algo de sus trajes pero el resto había sido borroso.

James cayo de rodillas al suelo y miro el liquido carmesí cubrir sus trajes y manos. Alzo la vista al oír gritos, pero no podía ver de quien eran las voces. Su mundo se estaba sumergiendo en la oscuridad y luego no supo más.

* * *

Hola! 

Como siempre yo dándoles las gracias por leer y sus Reviews.

Bye


	6. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia la estoy traduciendo junto con mi hermana ¡Gracias Jo!

/…._ / Pensamientos_

"…._" Diálogo_

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo seis**_

"Esto es tan injusto" lloriqueó Damien. Se encontraba sentado en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno y estaba de un humor de perros. Ron Weasley y los demás Gryffindors de la mesa se compadecían del adolescente.

"Hombre ya se que todo esto apesta, pero qué se le puede hacer" dijo Ron mientras se servía media docena de tostadas en su plato y les untaba miel.

"Se suponía que sería el mejor juego, he estado esperando semanas para poder ir y ahora que decide no asistir, no se digne siquiera a mandarme una lechuza para decirme que tuvo que cancelar"

"¿Todavía estas lloriqueando por eso Damien¡sólo es un juego! Francamente pienso que tu padre tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer como tu ya has de saber"

Hermione Granger se sentó junto a ellos junto con Ginny Weasley mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Damien Potter.

"¿Qué sabes tu sobre Quidditch Hermione, después de todo no es algo que se pueda aprender de los libros" escupió Damien. Por lo general el no era grosero con nadie, pero Hermione siempre lo molestaba sobre esto y aquello, solamente porque era la nueva prefecta de quinto año.

"AH venga Damien, estoy segura que tu papá tenía algo importante que hacer, después de todo él no puede dejar a un lado la caza de mortífagos" dijo Ginny tratando de consolarlo.

Tal vez Ginny tenía razón, pensó Damien. ¿Por qué su papá se perdería un juego? El alguna vez fue el más grande admirador de Quidditch ya que en sus días de escuela fue el mejor buscador de Gryffindor. Su trofeo todavía se encontraba en el salón de los trofeos.

"Podría haber mandado un lechuza" masculló Damien, pero se empezaba a preocupar por su papá. El siempre venía a su encuentro en cuanto sus obligaciones de auror se lo permitían. Y aunque se viera cansado y agotado nunca se quejaba.

Miró a sus amigos alejando sus pensamientos.

"Hey chicos ¿Qué tiene planeado para hoy? Les preguntó, ya que al ser sábado los estudiantes podían hacer lo que quisieran (dentro de lo permitido, claro).

"A lo mejor vamos a ver a Garrid y Luego vamos a la práctica de Quidditch" le contestó Ron con el mismo entusiasmo que Damien sentía ahora.

Ron y Damien eran buenos amigos desde la edad de 3 años. Ron tenía hermanos mayores, pero siempre había querido tener un hermano menor. Incluso aunque estuviera encantado con Ginny, siempre decía que un hermano menor habría sido genial. Damien siendo hijo único, estaba deseoso de una relación de hermano. Además los Weasley trataban a Damien como de la familia.

"Suena bien, creo que iré con ustedes" contestó Damien, si no podía ver el partido jugaría en uno.

"¿y qué tal tu Ginny, vas a jugar? Le preguntó a la pelirroja que se encontraba recargada en la mesa susurrándole algo a Hermione.

"¿qué? Yo…eh… no gracias Damien, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer unos deberes" contestó poniendo se roja. Damien miró a Ron y ambos muchachos se encogieron de hombros y rodaron los ojos.

"Ginny, desiste, no vas a encontrarlo" Trató de decir Ron a su obstinada hermana.

"Como sea Ronald¡no te metas en lo que no te importa!" le gritó.

Ron suspiró y se volteó hacia Damien. Ambos se habían entretenido en ridiculizar y burlarse de la insensata muchacha durante los dos meses pasados, pero ahora ellos se comenzaban a compadecer de la testaruda chica.

Hace poco más de dos meses Ginny había estado cerca de la muerte. Había sido cuando había ido a una de las salidas a Hogsmeade. Su familia había ido y se iban a reunir para el almuerzo. De pronto en las Tres Escobas habían estallado los gritos y conmoción. Resultó que varios mortífagos venían buscando a alguien. Su familia llevó a Ginny con lo profesores y demás estudiantes para llevarlos de regreso a Hogwarts. Sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre habían ido a contraatacar a los mortífagos.

Ginny había hecho lo que le dijeron, pero de repente 5 mortífagos habían irrumpido en el local y comenzaron a amenazar a los alumnos y estudiantes. Ginny hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, corrió con Hermione y otros niños a la parte trasera del local. Corrieron agarrados de la mano, sin saber a donde se dirigían mientras estuvieran tan lejos como fuera posible de los mortífagos. Desgraciadamente se toparon con 4 de ellos. Ellos sonrieron con maldad decidiendo que las dos muchachas eran perfectas para tener un poco de diversión.

Ginny y Hermione entraron corriendo a un edificio viejo y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras tratando de ocultarse. Lamentablemente los mortífagos las habían seguido y forzaron a las dos muchachas a subir hacia la azotea del edificio. El edificio tenía veinte pisos y las pobres muchachas estaban completamente agotadas cuando llegaron a la azotea. Comprendieron que estaban atrapadas en un edificio alto con los Mortífagos. Ellos se reían y las ridiculizaban. Ellas estaban al borde de las lágrimas al saber como iban a sobrevivir. Tenían sus varitas mágicas pero no habían intentado protegerse. Incluso Hermione, estando en quinto año en Hogwarts, no conocía ningún hechizo defensivo para protegerse.

Cuando ambas imploraban por cualquier esperanza de supervivencia, las puertas se abrieron y Charlie Weasley seguido de otros tres muchachos vinieron a rescatarlas, y comenzó el duelo con los Mortífagos. Entonces Ginny casi fue golpeada con un hechizo. Había logrado esquivar el hechizo, gracias a su entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero perdió el equilibrio y ya que ella estaba al borde de la azotea con un poco de suerte se agarro de un cable pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener su peso. Charlie había aparecido por el borde y se inclino para sujetarla, cuando dos cosas pasaron inmediatamente

Charlie fue agarrado por un Mortífago y el cable del que estaba agarrada Ginny se rompió. Ginny fue cayendo veinte pisos. Ella grito y cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver el suelo y su propia muerte. Pero antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo un par de manos fuertes la sujetaron. Instintivamente puso sus brazos alrededor de la persona. Podía sentir como el aire le golpeaba en la cara y supo que estaban volando. Trato de mantener los ojos abiertos y vio a la persona que le había salvado de una muerte horrible. Unos ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los suyos. Su misterioso salvador tenia la cara cubierta por una mascara de plata y aparte de sus ojos, nada era visible. Ella comprendió que estaban volando sobre una escoba y que la velocidad en la que iban era fenomenal. No podía abrir la boca para hablar. Alejo su cara de la dirección del viento recargándola sobre el pecho de este tipo misterioso. Se sintió extrañamente consolada por esta persona. El tenia una mano alrededor de su cintura y la otra sobre la escoba, volando excepcionalmente bien.

Ginny solo se dio cuenta de su entorno cuando sintió sus pies sobre la tierra sólida. Comprendió que estaba afuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Podía ver algunos profesores, en la distancia, corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella. Alzo la vista hacia su salvador otra vez. El había montado su escoba otra vez y se inclinaba hacia ella como si se asegurase de que ella estaba bien.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ginny jadeo ligeramente, la voz sonaba tan joven, ella había pensado que esta persona era mas grande, volaba como todo un jugador profesional de quidditch. Su voz era apacible, pero al mismo tiempo también era fuerte. /El ha de ser un año o dos mas grande que yo/ pensó Ginny. Antes de que pudiera contestarle al muchacho vio que los profesores de Hogwarts corrían hacia ellos. Sin otra palabra el monto en su escoba y golpeo la tierra.

"¡Espera!" grito Ginny, pero era demasiado tarde. El muchacho de brillantes ojos esmeraldas se había ido. Ginny no fue consiente cuando la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor June la alcanzaron y la conducían al castillo.

Desde entonces Ginny se había obsesionado con su salvador. Ella había pasado horas hablando con Hermione, con el que la escuchara, sobre el, sobre como eran hermosos sus ojos, lo fuertes que eran sus brazos, sobre lo suave que era su voz. Hermione la había compadecido tanto. Ella podía ver como Ginny se había encaprichado con ese misterioso muchacho, pero por que no, después de todo el le había salvado la vida. Decidió que la ayudaría de cualquier modo que ella pudiera para intentar averiguar la identidad de estos 'maravillosos ojos verdes'.

Ginny estaba convencida que este muchacho tenia que ir a Hogwarts en algún momento ya que el era un poco más grande que ella y debía tener una educación. También estaba convencida de que había visto esos ojos verdes antes, tal vez era un estudiante más grande que ella había visto en los pasillos. Pasaba cada momento disponible examinado los viejos anuarios en la biblioteca. Hermione trataba de advertirle el hecho que Ginny no había visto su cara y por lo tanto no seria capaz de reconocer su foto, pero Ginny le había dicho simplemente que ella 'reconocería esos ojos esmeraldas en cualquier lado'.

Ron no había estado en Hogsmeade ese día, ya que una bludger le había golpeado la cabeza el día anterior, y se estaba recuperando en el hospital. Por lo tanto no había visto la grave de la situación y despiadadamente se burlaba de Ginny sobre 'su sujeto misterioso'

"Tal vez el era realmente feo y por eso llevaba esa mascara" Sin embargo ahora, dos meses mas tarde Ginny todavía estaba determinada a encontrarlo, y Ron comenzaba a compadecer a su hermana.

"Vamos Ginny, el día es perfecto para un juego, puedes seguir tu búsqueda mas tarde" intento Ron, pensando que esta era la mejor forma de convencerla.

Ginny le dio una mirada de muerte antes de hacerle señas a Hermione de que mejor se fueran. Antes de ellos hubieran dejado el Gran Comedor entro Lily Potter, parecía muy preocupada, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella vio a Damien inmediatamente y se precipito hacia el, casi tirando al piso a las dos muchachas en el proceso.

"¡Ah¡...Lo siento niñas...perdón!" mascullo mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo.

"¡Damien!... Tengo que decirte algo…ven conmigo" ella hablo rápidamente, sin hacer caso al resto de los Gryffindors que la miraban con desconfianza.

"Buenos días también mamá." Contesto divertido Damien, pero se paro rápidamente cuando vio la cara de preocupación que tenia.

"¡Mamá!... ¡Qué…Qué pasa!" Pregunto cuando se levanto de su silla.

"¿Profesora Potter esta bien?" pregunto Ron que ahora también se levantaba y miraba a la mamá de su amigo con una expresión desconcertada.

Lily, sin embargo no lo oyó o simplemente no le hizo caso.

"¡Damien ven conmigo ahora!" Ella agarro el brazo de Damien y lo condujo al pasillo. Una vez que ella estuvo con Damien en el pasillo, rápidamente saco una pequeña pelota de colores.

"Portus" susurro ella y le dijo a Damien que sostuviera la pelota. Damien hizo como le dijeron y tres segundos más tarde sintió el familiar tirón en el ombligo.

Sintió que sus pies tocaron el suelo y momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio. Miro a su alrededor y pudo sentir como se le encogía el estomago. Estaba frente al Hospital San Mungo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Qué rayos piensas de esto?" pregunto Ron confuso.

"No se, pero nunca había visto a la Profesora Potter así" contesto Hermione mirando fijamente a las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

"¿Creen que esto tenga algo que ver con el Sr. Potter.….verdad?" pregunto Ginny casi susurrando.

Cada uno en la mesa se miraban uno al otro con miedo a contestar. La guerra se hacia cada vez mas grande y el lado de la luz perdía mas de lo que se podía permitir.

"Esperemos que este bien" dijo Ron. Ninguno no podía estar menos de acuerdo.

* * *

Hola! 

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar Reviews no saben cuanto se los agradezco .

Para los que quieran leer el fic original esta es la página: http/ poder actualizar pronto aunque tal vez tarde más por que mañana empiezo con los horrorosos exámenes semestrales T.T

Bye   
Se cuidan


	7. Praise of a killer

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…._ / Pensamientos_

"…._" Diálogo_

**The Darkness Within  
** _By kurinoone_

_**Capitulo 7**_

"¿Qué pasa mamá¿Por qué estamos en San Mungo¡Mamá!". Damien intentaba no entrar en pánico, pero las lágrimas que acababan de aparecer en los ojos de su madre y su respiración inestable hacían que se asustara más.

"Damien….s-solamente ven c-conmigo" fue lo único que logro decir Lily mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo, esta vez con cuidado, y lo condujo al ascensor.

"Es tu papá Damy, fue herido anoche"

Damien sintió un nudo en el estomago. Su papá al ser un auror ya había sido herido antes, eran los gajes del oficio, pero nunca había terminado en 'Heridas serias causadas por Maldiciones Ilegales.' Tampoco había visto a su mamá tan trastornada y le hizo pensar que su papá podría estar gravemente herido.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto cuando estaban en el séptimo piso.

"El estaba de turno anoche y fue herido en un duelo" Lily intentaba mantener su voz estable. No quería preocupar más a Damien de lo que ya estaba.

"¿En cual de los dos?" pregunto Damien, sabiendo que su madre entendería su verdadera pregunta, Auror o la Orden.

"En el segundo" Ella nunca decía la Orden del Fénix en lugares abiertos. Ella sabia que su hijo siempre se refería a la Orden como el segundo trabajo de James.

Damien apretó los puños y trato de respirar lento, odiaba a la maldita Orden, siempre ponían a alguien en peligro, y esta vez era su padre quien tuvo que pagar el precio.

Las puertas se abrieron, Lily y Damien salieron precipitadamente del ascensor y corrieron hacia la habitación numero 5. No se sorprendieron al ver a un muy sucio y cansado Sirius sentado al lado de James. Damien dio un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver a su papá platicando animadamente con Sirius. Se veía realmente pálido, y tenia una enorme venda alrededor de su pecho, que Damien podía ver ya que su papá no traía abotonado la parte de arriba del pijama. Aparte de verse cansado su padre parecía estar bien.

James alzo la vista hacia los dos recién llegados y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

"¡Eh! Vengan acá" los llamo James y extendió su mano para tomar a Lily cuando ella se precipito a su lado. Damien todavía estaba en la puerta apoyado en ella para estabilizar su corazón.

"¡Eh! Damy, ven aquí" le llamo Sirius y le dio una sonrisa ladeada. Damien camino despacio y se sentó a un lado de su papá.

"Vamos, anímense, estoy bien." Dijo James tratando que su esposa e hijo dejaran de mirarlo como si ya estuviera muerto y estuvieran en su entierro.

"¡Bien! Llamas a esto bien. Dios James, podrías haber muerto, tu…" Lily se detuvo de repente y miro hacia Damien que miraba fijamente la colcha.

"Damien, lo siento, no debí haberte sacado así de la escuela. Acababa de averiguar lo de su papá, y reaccione sin pensar."

Damien miro a su madre.

"Hiciste lo correcto mamá. Yo nunca le hubiera perdonado si no me hubieras traído. Solamente no le grites a papá, se ve como si el hubiera estado en el infierno."

"¡Ah, gracias hijo, recordare esto!" rió James que trataba de parecer ofendido.

"¿Entonces podrían decirnos que fue lo que les paso a los dos?" pregunto Damien.

"No podemos Damy, es secreto, espero que entiendas" contesto Sirius con voz aburrida con la que siempre suele contestar las preguntas de Damien sobre la Orden.

Damien miro hacia su padre "¿Papá, tu si puedes decirme, verdad?"

James rió tristemente.

"Francamente hijo, es realmente aburrido, nada interesante."

Damien resoplo un poco y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Unos minutos mas tarde su mamá le pregunto si podía ir al piso diecinueve y comprar unos refrescos. Damien se levanto y se marcho, agradecido de alejarse de las conversaciones aburridas.

En cuanto hubo marchado, Lily lanzó un hechizo silenciador al cuarto y se dirigió hacia James y Sirius.

"Bien¿Qué paso anoche¿Cómo fue que se salio todo de control?"

James y Sirius se veían casi avergonzados.

"Bien, supongo que no hay otra salida…um…nosotros…subestimamos al enemigo" contesto Sirius que estaba muy rojo.

"¿Qué significa eso de subestimamos¿Había demasiados Mortífagos¿Cuántos había? Pregunto Lily tratando de imaginarse a cinco aurores luchando con un ejército de quince o más Mortífagos. Eso seguramente explicaría las heridas.

"Umm...uno" contesto James sin mirar a los ojos a Lily.

"¡Uno?" repitió Lily

"Si, uno" contestaron James y Sirius juntos.

"¡Bien¿No entiendo como podría un Mortífago luchar contra cinco aurores y poner a dos de ellos en el hospital?" pregunto ella empezando a sentirse realmente molesta.

"Tres" dijo una pequeña voz que sorprendentemente pertenecía a Sirius.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Lily que definitivamente se sentía molesta y un poco avergonzada.

"Bien Kingsley esta aquí conmigo y James también"

"Esperen un minuto, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el enorme sujeto a quien ni tres Mortífagos no fueron capases de derribar, también esta herido" dijo Lily mirándolos fijamente. Ellos sólo se limitaron a asentir

"¿Qué paso?"

"Ese maldito niño" dijo Sirius, quien obviamente no tomo su fracaso muy bien.

"El niño… ¿Qué niño¿No era… un Mortífago… el que les hizo esto¿ E… era… el… Príncipe Oscuro?" Lily silenciosamente rezaba por que la razón de que su marido y dos aurores estuvieran en San Mungo no fuera un muchacho de quince años.

"Si" contesto James

Lily miro a uno y al otro. Ellos eran famosos por sus travesuras. Tal vez esto fura solamente una broma para molestarla. Por que si era así, si funciono.

"Por favor explíquenme esto antes de que me de un ataque" dijo Lily, esperando que no fuera nada más que una tonta travesura.

"Bien, recuerda todo lo que Pierce había dicho en la reunión, sobre que el muchacho era una maravilla en el duelo y era prácticamente invencible. Bien no mentía. Se movía demasiado rápido y sus movimientos eran impredecibles" contesto James.

"Y no solo fue un duelo de magos, el nos daba patadas al estilo muggle, en serio Lily fue la cosa mas extraña, el hijo del Lord Oscuro luchando al estilo muggle" informo Sirius.

"No estaba intimidado en lo mas mínimo al tener que enfrentarse a cinco aurores. Simplemente barrio el piso con nosotros" dijo James con las mejillas levemente rojas.

"¿Qué… qué ocurrió con Pierce¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Lily temiendo la respuesta.

Una mirada de cólera oscureció los ojos color avellana de James.

"El lo mato, frente a mi" susurro James pero de forma audible. Lily jadeo y cubrió su boca con sus manos.

"Ah James, lo siento tanto" dijo ella sosteniéndole la mano y acariciándosela con cuidado.

"¡Lily, el era muy fuerte, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, simplemente lo mató, como si nada, ningún remordimiento, nada! James alzo la vista hacia Lily y vio el dolor en sus ojos verdes. El sabia que no era por Pierce, si no por el, ya que, como se suponía, debía proteger a Pierce y había fallado miserablemente.

"Pero lo mas extraño sobre el niño fue algo que no tenia sentido"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lily pregunto a James. Incluso Sirius se inclinaba mas cerca para oír esto.

"Bien, el, no se, el solamente… me hizo sentir realmente incomodo. Cuando luchaba no uso ninguna Imperdonable, solamente los hechizos estándar como Desmaius e Incendio. No mató a nadie excepto a Pierce. Eso no tiene sentido. Los mortífagos matan y torturan a tantos como puedan. Pero este niño, solamente mató Pierce. No causo ninguna otra victima."

"El habría podido" dijo Sirius.

"Eres afortunado de que la daga que te lazo estuviera a solo unos centímetros encima de tu corazón, de otra manera…"

"Lo se, pero el realmente no quiso hacerme daño. Me dijo que me quitara del camino tres veces, pero solo cuando lo ataque fue cuando tomo represalias…"

"Por que demonios lo excusas." grito Lily.

"El trato de matarte y continuas hablando de el como si lo hubieran forzado" añadió Sirius irritado.

James cerró la boca e inclino su cabeza ligeramente. El había visto la rabia claramente en los ojos del muchacho. Sabía que el muchacho lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo pero algo dentro de él no quiso creerlo. Había algo en el muchacho que le había parecido familiar. James no sabía como era posible, pero sintió que lo conocía de algún sitio. Aquellos ojos y aquella voz le habían parecido familiares. No quiso decirlo, pero su voz le recordaba a Damien. Si embargo no se lo dijo a Lily ni a Sirius. No quería parecer como si estuviera loco.

"Supongo que simplemente no quiero creer que un niño puede ser tan malo" les dijo James.

Lily consoló a su marido y Sirius agacho la mirada. Entendía lo que James quiso decir. No solo era inquietante, pero su corazón se rompía al ver a un muchacho tan joven en la batalla, y que toma las vidas de otros tan despiadadamente.

Antes que ellos pudieran decir algo más, Damien entro al cuarto sosteniendo muchos refrescos. Vio a su madre, con sus brazos alrededor de su padre, que parecía realmente derrotado, y a su tío Sirius quien se veía muy trastornado.

"¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto Damien.

"Ahora si, ya que compraste ranas de chocolate"dijo su padre tomando su dulce favorito mirando a Damien como si fuera Santa Claus.

Damien suspiro, abrió una rana de chocolate y la miro dar brincos en la cama de su papá. Francamente, no creía que su padre alguna vez crecería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry río y se inclino hacia atrás en su silla mientras oía al muchacho rubio que le contaba las payasadas que hacia en la escuela. El y Draco Malfoy habían sido los mejores amigos desde que tenían ocho años. Harry había regresado a casa esta mañana de otra asignación para encontrar a Draco que lo estaba esperando. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien de su edad para hablar y había dejado a Draco divagar en la última hora sobre toda la gente a las que les había dado una paliza o de algún modo metido en problemas.

"… y entonces el gran tonto de Hagrid tuvo que venir y salvar al niño entupido antes de que fuera pisoteado" termino Draco, y le dio una mirada satisfecha a Harry.

Harry seguía mirando a Draco con una sonrisa curiosa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el muchacho rubio.

"Realmente es asombroso lo mucho que te pareces a Lucius."

Vio como el rubio arrugo la nariz y lo veía airadamente.

"¡No lo soy¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

"A ustedes dos les gusta hacer el caos en cualquier momento y en realidad ni lo planean."

Harry río al ver como su insulto dio efecto y la cara pálida de Draco tomo un poco de color. Le gustaba insultarlo. Draco logro gruñir y encoger sus hombros un poco.

"Independientemente Harry. No sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que hablas. Siempre planeo todo. Soy un verdadero Slytherin. Ese sombrero seleccionador casi no toco mi cabeza antes de que gritara Slytherin."

Harry rió otra vez, pero esta vez, había un pequeño deje de tristeza. Harry sabia por qué el no podía tener una educación normal, no quería que fuera normal, pero sabia por que no le permitieron ir a la escuela y tener una vida escolar normal.

Siempre escuchaba las historias de Draco sobre Hogwarts. Incluso aunque Draco hubiera insistido que la escuela estaba decayendo. 'Si no fuera por esoS asquerosos sangre sucias y los amantes de los sangre sucia. Harry podría decir que Draco estaba muy apegado a Hogwarts. Sabia que desde que había empezado a hacer las asignaciones de su padre, nunca iba a ser capaz de ir a Hogwarts, pero no por eso lo añoraba.

"Lamento no poder hacer alguna asignación contigo." Suspiro Draco.

Harry resoplo y le dio una mirada graciosa a Draco.

"¡Tu, en batalla! Me gustaría ver eso" dijo Harry viendo la cara de incredulidad que apareció en la cara de su amigo.

"¡Qué¿Por qué no? Soy un buen duelista" contesto Draco con voz solemne.

"Probablemente le preguntarías a tu oponente si tu pelo esta en su lugar" se río Harry cuando Draco le lanzo una mirada molesta.

"¡No es ningún crimen verse bien, desde luego tu no sabes nada de eso! Cuando fue la ultima vez que trataste de peinar ese cepillo al que llamas pelo." Pregunto Draco

Harry solamente se encogió y pasó su mano sobre su pelo contestando:

"No todos cuidamos nuestro aspecto tanto como tu, Draco". Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y vio a su mejor amigo tratando de encontrar un insulto bastante bueno para devolvérselo. Antes que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió y entro Bella seguida estrechamente de Lucius Malfoy.

Ambos muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos y saludaron a los dos recién llegados. Lucius Malfoy sabía sobre Harry. Estaba muy orgulloso de que Draco se hubiera hecho amigo del heredero del Lord Oscuro ya que esto aseguraría el éxito de Draco en el mundo Mágico una vez que Lord Voldemort tuviera el control. Sabia que Draco había sido salvado del Lord Oscuro por Harry muchas veces, la arrogancia de Draco y la tendencia de no seguir las reglas les había causado muchas vergüenzas. Por suerte la amistad de los dos muchachos había hecho la vida más fácil para la familia Malfoy y, si fuera posible, eran ahora aún más arrogantes y desagradables.

"Debo decir que el Príncipe Oscuro lo hizo muy bien hoy. Casi derrotaste al equipo entero si ayuda de nadie" comento Lucius Malfoy.

Harry río de Malfoy padre y contesto:

"No puedo decir lo mismo del resto de los Mortífagos". Vio claramente como sus palabras surtieron efecto y los ojos grises de Lucius se entrecerraron ligeramente.

Harry acababa de insultarlo, pero no había nada que Malfoy pudiera decir, aparte del hecho de que lo que dijo Harry era verdadero, Si un muchacho podía derrotar a un equipo entero de la Orden entonces seguramente los Mortífagos eran capases de hacerlo mejor.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder se oyó una voz fría detrás de el.

"Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo."

Los cuatro inquilinos del cuarto miraron hacia la fuente de la voz. Tres de ellos se arrodillaron de inmediato. Harry nunca había encontrado del todo atractiva lo de 'obedézcanme y compórtense como si yo fuera Dios' El mero pensamiento de que pronto la gente haría esto delante de el lo hacia sentirse ligeramente tímido.

"Mi Lord, le pido perdón por la forma vergonzosa en la que nos comportamos. Le aseguro Amo que en el futuro…" Lucius Malfoy fue cortado por Lord Voldemort.

"Suficiente" El miro directamente a los dos Malfoy y a Bella.

"Fuera, ahora" les ordeno y los tres literalmente se pelearon por ser el primero en salir. Lord Voldemort detuvo aun muy pálido y asustado Draco Malfoy, justo antes de que saliera por la puerta, y lo miro de arriba a abajo con una expresión de repugnancia en su cara.

"Joven Malfoy. Tengo entendido que ha venido a su casa para las vacaciones. Quiero recordarle que esto no es su casa entonces no quiero ver su cara aquí" El hizo una pausa para ver a Harry que miraba la escena con una expresión curiosa.

"Puedes venir aquí solo cuando Harry desee que estés aquí, de otra manera aléjate de aquí. ¡Entendido!"

"S-si amo" Draco casi tropieza cuando salio lo mas rápido posible del cuarto, no volteo para ver a Harry que miraba airadamente a Lord Voldemort.

Una vez que el cuarto estuvo vació Lord Voldemort se giro para ver a el muchacho de pelo oscuro que lo miraba enojado.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el Lord cuando Harry le siguió dándole un fulgor helado.

"No trato a sus amigos así" fue la respuesta que Harry le dio, todavía viéndolo a los ojos.

"Eso es por que no tengo ningún amigo, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ellos y tu tampoco, inútiles y cobardes como ese Malfoy joven."

Harry doblo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y miro a su padre.

"_No necesito_ a Malfoy pero es agradable hablar con alguien que no es décadas mas grande que yo"

Lord Voldemort se río del comentario de Harry. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Alzo la vista hacia su padre y sintió que un poco de su cólera se desvanecía. /Siempre hace eso con una mirada/ pensó Harry cuando examino el rostro de su padre.

"¿Por qué tienes problemas con Draco?" pregunto Harry en un tono mas calmado.

"No tengo ningún problema con el. Simplemente no creo que el es digno de estar contigo. No me gusta la forma irrespetuosa con la que se dirige a ti"

Lord Voldemort había oído por casualidad muchas conversaciones para saber el modo en el que Draco Malfoy se dirigía a Harry. Como el bromeaba y a veces hasta lo ridiculizaba. Y era gracias a la intervención de Harry por lo que Malfoy tenía todos los miembros intactos.

"Bien, eso es entre Draco y yo" Harry suspiro, ya se había cansado de discutir con su padre. Se preguntaba por que el había venido en primer lugar. Era insólito que fuera al cuarto de Harry. Si quería ver a Harry por lo general enviaba a alguien por el.

"¿De todos modos, por que estas aquí padre, hay algo que necesites?" pregunto sinceramente.

Lord Voldemort miro fijamente a Harry antes de hablar.

"Nada Harry, no necesito nada, solamente quise venir a verte" contesto.

Harry sabia que su padre tenia mejores cosas que hacer que ver si el estuviera bien. Algo le molestaba y tenía una buena idea de lo que era.

Harry no había matado a James Potter. La noticia de que Potter estaba totalmente recuperado y estaba de nuevo en el trabajo fue un choque para Voldemort.

Harry suspiro y fijo su mirada con la de su padre.

"Solamente hágame la pregunta por la cual has venido padre" dijo despacio.

Su tono no era áspero, pero casi suave, como si impulsara a Lord Voldemort a hacer la pregunta.

Lord Voldemort miro al muchacho de pelo negro delante de el y sintió un ligero temor. Limpio su mente y dijo la pregunta por la cual había venido.

"¿Eso fue con intención Harry?"

Harry miro a su padre. El sabia que se refería a James Potter, pero sabia que no podía contestar la pregunta. Miro lejos otra vez y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos para contestar a su padre.

"¿Tu intención no era matarlo?" pegunto mirando a Harry.

Harry pareció confundido.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" ¡Por que lo piensas!" pregunto Harry apenas pudiendo suprimir la cólera que sentía.

"Bien Harry, es solamente que resulta ser tu verdadero padr…" Lord Voldemort fue cortado cuando Harry levanto sus manos y se acerco unos pasos hacia el.

"¡No¡No lo digas, no creo eso! El no es nadie mio. Soy su hijo y solo su hijo. ¡Nunca seré un Potter!

Harry temblaba por la cólera. Sus puños estaban apretados y miraba a Lord Voldemort con lágrimas que apenas y ponía contener.

Lord Voldemort sintió que se relajaba. Se había molestado después de que supo que James había sobrevivido al ataque de Harry. Desvió hacia Harry el odio que sentía hacia James Potter. /Perfecto/ pensó. Si Harry hubiera mostrado cualquier sentimiento de amor o cariño hacia James Potter, entonces toda la planificación y el tiempo que pasó con Harry no habrían servido para nada. No podía permitirse perder a Harry ahora, ya que era la llave para ganar esta guerra.

Coloco sus manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de Harry.

"Lo se Harry, Siempre vas a ser mi hijo. Nadie te llevará nunca. Mis intenciones no eran hacerte daño" vio como Harry cerraba los ojos y tranquilizaba su respiración. Se alegro de ver que Harry se había logrado tranquilizar un poco.

Vio a Harry y pensó que se veía agotado. Lo condujo hacia su cama y le dijo que durmiera. Este obedeció silenciosamente.

Harry vio como su padre salio del cuarto e inmediatamente enterró su cara en las suaves almohadas. Su mente empezó a pensar en el porque no había matado a James Potter. /Definitivamente no quería que sobreviviera¿verdad? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Pensó que realmente necesitaba dormir y permitió que su cansado cuerpo se relajara. /Me aseguraré que no sobreviva la próxima vez/ cuando Harry pensó esto sintió que la incertidumbre lo llenaba otra vez.

* * *

Hola!

Antes que nada gracias a Ginebra y a layna por desarme suerte en lo exámenes, gracias a Dios los pase todos, yupii.

Y tambien a Devil Lady Hitokiri que me aviso que la dirección del fic original no apareció. Para los que lo quieran leer pueden ir a mi profile y casi hasta el final aparece _The Darkness Within_ en letra azul es un hipervínculo solo tienen que dar un clic sobre el y ya.

Gracias todos por leer y dejar su review. Mil gracias

Bye. Se cuidan.


	8. Plan to Capture again

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…./ Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo ocho**_

Era ya muy tarde y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden no quería nada más que irse a sus casas. Lily estaba sentada de nuevo con James de un lado y Sirius del otro. James había sido dado de alta la semana pasada y ahora se reincorporaba a los aurores. El no estuvo involucrado en el ataque del día anterior. Otra tentativa de captura del Príncipe Oscuro fracasada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo del director.

Dumbledore tomó su posición delante del grupo y observó a los presentes con una mirada cansada.

"Gracias a todos por venir. Estoy seguro que todos ustedes tienen conocimiento de nuestro fracaso en la captura del Príncipe Oscuro. Ahora me gustaría enfatizar este punto que, aunque hayamos fracasado en eso, hemos logrado recopilar valiosa información…"

"Entonces debería de dejar de repetir la palabra 'fracasado'" susurró un Sirius visiblemente molesto. James le contestó con una sonrisa.

"…ahora hemos podido ver la forma de combatir del Príncipe Oscuro. Con esto tendremos un mejor conocimiento de sus habilidades y por lo tanto podremos planear una mejor estrategia" Prosiguió Dumbledore inconsciente del desacuerdo reinante en la habitación.

"Albus, esta es la segunda vez que la Orden lo ha enfrentado, y discúlpame, pero aún no hemos sido capaces de hacerle un solo rasguño, ni hablar de capturarlo. El muchacho es impredecible. Usa una maldición que nunca habíamos visto. No creo que podamos planificar su captura" comentó un muy molesto y cansado Kingsley.

La atmósfera en la habitación ya era muy tensa y tras las palabras de Kingsley se puso aún mas tensa.

"Se que esto va a ser difícil pero podemos usar el tiempo que tenemos para estudiar a este muchacho y luego podemos planear capturarlo" termino Dumbledore.

James se levanto de modo que todos lo miraban a el.

"Miren, creo que tenemos un problema. No tenemos el tiempo de nuestro lado."

Todos miraron fijamente a James cuando el dijo esto.

"¡Que significa eso de 'no tenemos tiempo' Potter!" dijo Snape.

Sirius gruño, pero Lily trato de tranquilizarlo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

"Lo que digo es simple, no tenemos tiempo para estudiarlo, este muchacho barre el piso con nosotros y el no tiene ni dieciséis. El no tiene ni el tercio de sus poderes. ¿Si no lo capturamos ahora… bien… pueden imaginarse lo que el será capaz cuando tenga la mayoría de edad y tenga todos sus poderes?"

Las palabras tuvieron efecto ya que en cada uno se reflejaba el terror puro.

"El tiene razón" dijo ojo-loco Moody con su habitual voz brusca.

"Tenemos que actuar ya"

"Pero ¿Que podemos hacer?" pregunto Remus Lupin que había estado en la batalla de anoche. Dumbledore limpio su garganta una vez más para conseguir la atención de todos. Una vez más todos voltearon a verlo.

"Tenemos que tener más información sobre el. Tenemos que saber cuales son sus debilidades, ya que todos tenemos al menos una." Cuando dijo esto miro hacia el espía de la Orden, Severus Snape.

Snape miró al director y pensó que ya era tiempo para hacer un informe sobre sus conclusiones. Se levanto de modo que cada uno lo viera a el.

"Pienso que cada uno debe comprender lo más obvio, el Lord Oscuro" hizo una pausa.

"He encontrado que el Lord Oscuro y el Príncipe Oscuro comparten una relación muy cercana. Nunca he visto al Lord Oscuro tratar a alguien del modo que lo hace con su hijo. Incluso el Príncipe Oscuro parece estar realmente unido a su padre. El con mucho gusto se sacrificaría si el Lord Oscuro se lo ordenara."

Después de estas palabras. Sirius hablo:

"¿Cuáles son las posibilidades que tenemos de decirle a tu-sabe-quien que se lo ordene?"

Lily lo miro bruscamente, francamente el no tenia nada de sentido común.

"Sin embargo" Snape siguió después de enviar a Sirius una mirada de odio.

"He averiguado que el también esta bastante cerca de otra persona, Bellatrix Lestrange" el miro directo a los ojos a Sirius cuando el dijo el nombre de su prima.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Él y Bella habían crecido muy cercanamente, pero ellos se hicieron adultos, Bella cayo en la tradición de la familia Black, y tomó la Señal Oscura. Sirius literalmente tuvo que escapar de su casa para salvar su vida de su propia familia. James vio a su mejor amigo y noto su mandíbula apretada y sus puños cerrados. El fulmino a Snape con la mirada /El lo podría haber dicho de otra forma/ pensó.

Snape tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"Al parecer Bellatrix ha criado al muchacho y se preocupa por el. Aunque el muchacho no lo demuestre, en secreto también se preocupa por ella. Tuve que pasar un tiempo considerable como cierto Mortífago del circulo interior para conseguir esta información"

Snape palideció ligeramente al recordar ser Lucius Malfoy. Había consumido todo el suministro de poción Multijugos para eso.

"Entonces esta diciendo que para capturar al muchacho tenemos que capturar a tu-sabes-quien o a Bellatrix Lestrange" pregunto Kingsley Shacklebolt sarcásticamente.

Snape solo le envió una mirada helada y se sentó. Albus Dumbledore miro tristemente a la habitación llena de caras derrotadas. James era el siguiente en hablar.

"¡Eso me recuerda, hemos averiguado más sobre quienes son los verdaderos padres del muchacho?"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio y Dumbledore respondió después de un minuto.

"No, tengo miedo de que no haya ninguna pista sobre ese misterio"

James bajo la cabeza un poco.

"Debe haber alguna forma de averiguarlo, pienso que un niño no puede desparecer sin que nadie lo note. Seguramente este muchacho debe ser de una familia poderosa, tu-sabes-quien no va criar un huérfano y hacerlo su heredero" dijo Lily.

"Bien, he comprobado todos mis registros y no vi que a ninguna familia de magos Oscuros les falte un niño. Como para una familia de luz, ellos nunca dejarían a un niño y no hay ningún registro de que por cualquier tragedia un niño falte" termino Minerva McGonagall.

Sirius se dirigió a Snape otra vez.

"¿Cómo es que nunca has visto la cara del muchacho, el no puede andar día y noche con esa horrible mascara?"

"Nunca he estado cerca del muchacho" contesto Snape con un tono cortado.

"Gracias Severus, se que debe haber sido difícil para ti averiguar esta información. Ahora debemos pensar en un plan infalible"

Se formaron varios grupos. Después de media hora los grupos no habían sido capases de sugerir algo. Sirius se levanto despacio de su silla y miro directamente a Albus Dumbledore.

"Tengo una idea" dijo despacio, cada uno lo miraba fijamente.

"Pero no creo que le vaya a gustar."

* * *

Hola! 

Gracias por sus reviews

Suerte Ginebra en tus examenes.

Bye se cuidan


	9. We got Him

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo nueve**_

Harry no estaba teniendo un buen día. Se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza horrible, gracias a algún Mortífago que le había dado alguna mala noticia a su padre. Entonces había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana buscando a Bella solo para que le dijeran que ella había ido a una incursión.

"Típico" dijo el.

Hacia más frío ahora que agosto se estaba acercando. Harry cubrió sus manos con las mangas de su traje cuando el salio del castillo. La mayoría de los Mortífagos había ido a esa incursión, probablemente su padre se los ordeno.

Harry camino hacia su lugar de entrenamiento. Se sentía bastante agresivo después de la horrible mañana que había tenido y había quería sacar esa cólera entrenando. Sin embargo aun no había llegado al lugar cuando un sonido lo alerto. Era un sonido de algo que se deslizaba. Las hojas sobre la tierra crujían ligeramente como si alguien o más bien algo se deslizara sobre ellas. Sabía por instinto que era. Giro despacio para ver a una serpiente deslizarse hacia él.

"Nagini" silbo en pársel

"Joven Amo" silbó ella

Harry se acerco a la enorme serpiente y con cuidado acaricio su cabeza. Realmente le fascinaban las serpientes casi tanto como Lord Voldemort. El había prometido a Harry que cuando cumpliera diecisiete le conseguiría a Harry una serpiente similar. "Solamente un año más" pensó mientras seguía acariciando a Nagini. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis hace quince días, pero como siempre no fue celebrado. El único cumpleaños de Harry que seria celebrado seria cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad, diecisiete.

Harry miro al gigantesco reptil y pregunto otra vez en Párcel

"¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo general no vas a ninguna parte hasta caída la noche."

"¡Estaba aburrida así que iba a conseguir un pequeño…bocadillo!" silbo ella.

Harry sabia que un pequeño bocadillo para Nagini era por lo general eran cosas muy grandes. Nagini era la responsable de las desapariciones de la mayor parte de los animales de granja como caballos, vacas, y ovejas que estuvieran cerca. Ella también había comido seres humanos muchas veces, pero Harry decidió no pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo más a Nagini sintió un dolor en su cicatriz. Se llevo su mano instintivamente a su frente y momentáneamente Harry fue segado por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su vista.

"¿Ahora que sucede?" refunfuñó

Harry se volteo hacia Nagini silbándole un adiós y se dirigió hacia el castillo. El dolor se había ido tan rápido como había venido. No se detuvo ni una vez, hasta que llego a las puertas que conducían al cuarto de su padre. Llamó una vez y entró silenciosamente al cuarto

Lord Voldemort alzó la vista hacia la persona que había entrado en sus habitaciones privadas. Vio a Harry y le hizo señas para que se acercará. Voldemort se alejo de la ventana y volteo para mirar a Harry.

"Harry, acabo de recibir una señal de socorro. Parece que la incursión de esta mañana no ha ido del todo bien"

Harry cabeceó sin alejar sus ojos verdes de los rojo de su padre.

"¿De quién era la señal Padre?" preguntó.

"Bella" Lord Voldemort casi susurró la palabra.

A Harry le pareció que el aire alrededor de él había desaparecido. No podía respirar. Miró a su padre esperando órdenes para ir y ayudarle, pero estas nunca vinieron.

Lord Voldemort sólo miró a Harry y se alejo de el, obviamente luchando con la cólera que había dentro de él, para el bien de Harry.

"Padre¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?" pregunto Harry.

"Nada, no quiere que hagas nada"

Harry sólo podía mirar fijamente a su padre.

"Pero Padre, tenemos que hacer algo"

"Harry, quiero mi círculo interior de vuelta, sobre todo a Bella, pero no voy a arriesgarte en una misión de rescate" dijo Lord Voldemort, todavía dándole la espalda a Harry.

Harry sintió su propia rabia.

"Padre, no podemos perder el círculo interior tampoco, tomará demasiado tiempo formarlo otra vez, y Bella…nosotros no podemos perderla."

Harry dijo la última parte silenciosamente. Pensar en Bella era demasiado para él. Lord Voldemort se giró para afrontar a Harry. Él estaba entre la tentativa de salvar a Bella o cuidar de su hijo. Personalmente el no se preocupaba por Bella o por ningún otro Mortífago en particular, pero Harry tenía razón. Si él perdiera su círculo interior causaría todo tipo de problemas, y no digamos el retraso de ganar la guerra. Suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos cuando envió a Harry la ubicación visual de la incursión.

Harry tomó los detalle y giró bruscamente, y casi corrió hacía la puerta.

"¡Harry!" lo llamo Lord Voldemort.

Harry se detuvo cerca de la puerta.

"¡Solamente encuéntrala y vuelve inmediatamente, Entendido!"

"Sí Padre" fue la respuesta de Harry y luego rápidamente se dirigió hacía el punto de aparición fuera de la puerta principal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se apareció delante de un edificio derrumbado. Rápidamente exploró el área circundante. Había pruebas de batalla por todas partes. Podía distinguir la sangre en la entrada. Camino hacía el edificio abandonado, que puedo haber sido un depósito en algún momento, pero ahora no era nada más que una ruina que se derrumbaba.

Con su máscara firmemente en su lugar Harry entró en el edificio. Camino cautelosamente, aun cuando pareciera que el lugar estaba vacío. Él podía oír voces que gritaban en la distancia, tal vez en la primera planta del edificio destruido. Se mantuvo en las sombras y silenciosamente camino a las escaleras. Una vez que alcanzó la cima él vio que la batalla todavía continuaba. Había varios cuerpos, dispersada por todas partes. La mayor parte de ellos eran Mortífagos. Harry maldijo bajo su mascara. Rápidamente cruzó el cuarto y se ocultó cerca de una pared derrumbada. Sus ojos esmeraldas buscaban en el piso el cuerpo de Bella. Podía oír maldiciones siendo pronunciadas y destellos de hechizos pero en realidad no podía ver a nadie alrededor.

/Ellos deben estar detrás del edificio/ pensó Harry mientras se alejaba del área. Vio a Bella al instante. Ella estaba en la esquina del edificio. Sus trajes estaban rasgados y había sangre en su por lo general bonita cara. Harry sintió cólera dentro de el. Temblaba de la rabia suprimida. Camino silenciosamente hacía el cuerpo de Bella.

Harry se arrodilló al lado de ella y con cuidado colocó un dedo sobre su cuello. 'Por favor que no esté muerta' susurró. Sintió el pulso y dio un enorme suspiro de alivio.

"Bella" susurró tratando de despertarla. Bella abrió sus ojos y para la sorpresa de Harry le dio una amplia sonrisa a el.

"¡Eh! magnífico"

Harry se alejo del cuerpo. La cara era la de Bella pero la voz era la de un hombre. Una voz que Harry había oído muchas veces. La 'falsa' Bella se sentó y se rió de la mirada de sorpresa de Harry. Harry se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera levantar su varita mágica notó que todas las voces que habían estado gritando maldiciones ahora se habían callado y fue completamente rodeado por los cuerpos antes caídos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Voldemort se sentó en su trono. Tenía a Nagini al lado de él pero no hacía caso de ella en este momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados, masajeándose las sienes, repitiendo una mantra silenciosamente para calmarse. Tratando de concentrar toda la cólera que sentía lejos de él. Su concentración fue rota por el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada y el sonido de muchas voces.

Con un movimiento de su mano abrió las puertas y se vio impresionado como el círculo interior entero llegó. Todos llevaban expresiones triunfantes. Ninguno de ellos sabía ni remotamente el daño. Todos se arrodillaron ante él su mirada cayó sobre el Mortífago más cercano.

Su único Mortífago femenino se levanto para saludarlo.

"El amo, la incursión fue un éxito. Ahora tenemos el…" ella se detuvo cuando ella que a su amo la miraba con incredulidad.

"¡Mi Lord!" jadeó ella cuando Lord Voldemort se levantado y había aparecido delante de ella en un destello.

Lord Voldemort miro fijamente a los ojos de Bella y comprendió que había sido engañado. Bella no había enviado la señal de socorro. No hubo ningunas complicaciones. ¡Él había enviado a Harry a una trampa!

"¡No…no! Harry" susurró Lord Voldemort. Él dio un paso atrás y luego sin advertir él camino hacía adelante y agarró a Bella de los brazos y la sacudió como una muñeca de trapo.

"¡Recupérelo¡Recuperen a Harry ahora! " gruñó.

Bella sólo podría cabecear por el terror que sentía. Vio el destello de imágenes ante ella cuando Lord Voldemort entró en su mente y le mostró como Harry se había marchado a 'rescatarla'.

Ella dio vuelta y mudamente ordenó el resto del círculo interior seguirla.

Lord Voldemort estuvo de pie y miró, canalizando su cólera lejos de él. Si Harry alguna vez necesitara la concentración total era ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry miró alrededor de él y vio al menos diez aurores rodeándole, sus varitas mágicas lo señalaban directamente a él. La mayor parte de ellos se habían quitado las mascaras de los Mortífagos y los trajes negros para revelar sus trajes de auror. Harry comprendió que había sido engañado por los cuerpos sobre la tierra. La 'falsa' Bella se rió. Harry sintió quemarse con la cólera. Ante sus mismos ojos la cara y el cuerpo de Bella cambiaron despacio en Sirius Black.

Harry sólo podía fulminarle con la mirada cuando el famoso auror sacudió su cabello oscuro de sus ojos y dio otra amplia sonrisa a Harry.

"Bien Príncipe, es agradable ver que apareciste, yo pensé que iba tener que vestirme como mi querida prima por el resto del día"

Él sacó su varita mágica y señaló directamente al pecho de Harry.

"Ahora, se un muchacho bueno y pon tus manos donde podamos verlas"

Harry no hizo caso de él y en cambio volteo a inspeccionar el círculo de aurores.

"Bien, once contra, uno nunca pensé eso de ti" le dijo a Sirius con una voz burlona. Vio con el placer que unas caras enrojecían y sus varitas mágicas fueron sacudidas ligeramente.

Harry rió. Despacio trato de coger su segunda varita mágica oculta. Él iba a necesitarla.

"Entonces, podrías explicarme como lo hiciste" pregunto Harry a Sirius, trataba de distraerlo mientras murmuraba el hechizo accio a su varita mágica.

"¿Cómo hice que?" Sirius pregunto con una mirada de triunfo sobre su cara.

Harry apretó sus dientes de la cólera antes de contestar.

"¿Cómo falsificaste la llamada de socorro de Bella?"

"Ah eso, bien es muy fácil, cuando se tiene esto" él sostuvo un pequeño anillo.

Harry lo miró estrechamente y comprendió que era idéntico al anillo que Bella tenía. Harry se confundido por un momento, pero entonces, al examinar el anillo otra vez entendió que había pasado.

El anillo tenía el escudo de la familia Black sobre el. Obviamente se lo dieron a Bella por su familia. Harry sabía que cuando se hacía una llamada de socorro por lo generalmente no tiene mucho detalle, ya que es una llamada de socorro, entonces la persona que la hace no tiene mucho tiempo para dar mucho detalle. Por lo general el lugar y la naturaleza del peligro son todo lo qué pueden dar. La identidad del llamador por lo general es hecha por la varita mágica certificada o por un artefacto con una señal que se distingue, como un escudo de familia, que el llamador tiene con ellos en el momento de la llamada. Ya que la varita mágica de Bella no esta registrada, como todas las varitas mágicas de los Mortífagos, el anillo habría sido usado sin identificar al llamador. Su padre no habría esperado que Sirius tuviera el anillo, ni que lo usaría en esta manera, entonces él había asumido que la llamada de socorro pertenecía a Bella.

"Entonces usted robó su anillo. ¿Puedes caer más bajo Black? " preguntó Harry disfrutando del rubor en las mejillas del hombre.

"¡En realidad, no robé nada! Este anillo me pertenece. Siendo su primo y todo, conseguí el anillo también, solo que no tenía caso usarlo hasta ahora" termino Sirius mientras miraba airadamente al adolescente ante él.

"¿Y la poción multijugos?"

"Solamente para tener algo de acción." Sirius ahora se había acercado un par de pasos hacia Harry.

"¿Ahora que sus preguntas fueron contestadas pienso que deberíamos pasar a la detención, verdad?"

Harry no contesto.

"Vamos muchacho, no intentes nada estúpido. Sabes que no puedes pelear con todos nosotros" dijo Ojo Loco Moody acercándose hacia el muchacho.

Harry se volteo para afrontarlo y sintió su mano cerca de su varita. El sonrió otra vez detrás de la mascara

"¿No puedo?" se burló antes de sacar la segunda varita mágica.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Harry apunto ambas varitas mágicas hacía la tierra y gritaba.

"¡MOMENTUM EXPUR!"

La tierra entera de repente se sacudida como si un terremoto la hubiera golpeado. Los aurores seguramente no esperaba eso y la mayor parte de ellos perdieron el equilibrio. James, Kingsley y Sirius fueron los únicos que lograron quedarse de pie. Ellos miraron como el Príncipe Oscuro apuntaba una varita mágica al suelo y enviaba las ondas de energía por la tierra de modo que siguiera temblando, usando la otra varita mágica para dibujar un círculo alrededor de él. La varita mágica emitía un rayo rojo y los aurores lo miraban confundidos, esto cortó un círculo perfecto en la tierra. Delante de sus ojos el Príncipe Oscuro desapareció hacía el piso de abajo. ¡Él había cortado un agujero en la tierra y había ido hacía planta baja en tres segundos!

La tierra había dejado de temblar y once aurores se miraban el uno al otro cuando ellos a toda prisa se pusieron de pie y saltaron por el agujero en la tierra. /Como diablos hizo dos maldiciones al mismo tiempo, eso es imposible/ pensó James cuando cayó a la planta baja. Exploró el edificio en ruinas y descubrió al muchacho corriendo hacia la puerta. Pronto se le unieron el resto de su equipo y comenzaron a gritar maldiciones hacía el muchacho.

Harry se lanzó detrás de las ruinas de yeso. Se apoyó contra ellas y comenzó a sacar sus dagas. Sacó la primera daga y con cuidado se movió de modo que estuviera a la vista del auror. Inmediatamente lo forzaron a regresar detrás de la cubierta cuando una lluvia de maldiciones rojas y amarillas vinieron volando hacía el. Esto sólo había tomado un momento pero Harry había visto las posiciones de dos aurores. Suspiró y se alejo de la seguridad del yeso y lanzó sus dagas en la dirección de ambos. Las dagas golpearon a los aurores en su varita mágica y los dos hombres al instante cayeron. Harry apenas volvió al refugio de yeso que se derrumbaba mientras más maldiciones llovían sobre él.

Se oyó un grito entre los aurores.

"¡No hagan eso! Lo necesitamos vivo, sólo lo atontamos entendido, no lo maten"

Harry reconoció que la voz le pertenecía a James Potter. Harry recordó la promesa que se había hecho sólo hace unas noches. ¡Definitivamente voy a terminarlo ahora/ pensó cuando agarró otra daga. Oyó pasos que se movían poco a poco más cerca y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de ocultarse hay por más tiempo. Harry miro alrededor de él, tratando de encontrar algo qué le ayudara. Entonces vio una puerta que conducía hacia fuera a otra sección del edificio a su izquierdo. La puerta colgaba de los goznes y parecía que había muchos cristales alrededor de ella. Harry sonrió con satisfacción otra vez.

Harry se reforzó, él podía decir que los aurores venían más cerca.

"Bien, suficiente de estos juegos infantiles. Ven silenciosamente y prometemos que no sufrirás ningún daño" Kingsley Shacklebolt trató de razonar con el adolescente.

Harry resopló y contestó fuerte.

"Ustedes son los que están _jugando_. Les mostrare como ganar"

Dicho eso Harry se lanzó a través del cuarto lanzando maldiciones a tres aurores que estaban más cerca. Sirius y James vieron como tres maldiciones salieron de la varita mágica del muchacho simultáneamente y golpearon a los aurores. Tres aurores cayeron a la tierra mientras gritaban por la maldición de acido, sus cuerpos se llenaron de horribles ampollas. Harry siguió corriendo. Podía oír y sentir los pasos detrás de él. Harry se movió a la derecha justo a tiempo cuando un Petrificus Totalus paso cerca de el. Entonces dio vuelta bruscamente a la izquierda cuando otra maldición paso volando. Harry ahora se acercaba a la puerta con el cristal roto.

"ACCIO CRISTAL" gritó Harry todavía corriendo hacia la puerta.

Al instante se tiro al suelo cuando los agudos pedazos de cristal volaron hacia él. Los pedazos de cristal pasaron por enzima de Harry y en cambio volaron directamente hacía tres aurores que corrían detrás de él.

Harry oyó los gritos cuando tres aurores golpearon la el suelo. Harry rodó hacia la puerta y solamente tenía tiempo para lanzarse hacía el otro cuarto antes de que otra maldición viniera zumbando hacia él. Esta había pasado cerca de Harry por solo una pulgada. Harry apenas tenía el tiempo para registrar ese cuarto. Harry vio unas escaleras y corrió hacia ellas. Había todavía cuatro aurores en pie, aunque heridos todavía representaban una amenaza. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Volvió al piso en él que había encontrado a Sirius que fingiendo ser Bella. Vio una escalera idéntica a la que acababa de subir y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Comenzó a subirla ya estaba casi en lo alto cuando sintió que alguien le había agarrado el pie. Harry vio Kingsley Shacklebolt, derribándolo. Harry se agarró de la escalera y se giro ligeramente de modo que pudiera levantar su otro pie. Vio al auror señalar con su varita mágica hacía él. Harry usó su pie libre para golpear en la cara al auror. Harry repetidamente golpeo con su pie la cara de Kingsley hasta que sintió que el apretón aflojo y Harry se alejo de el. Kingsley cayó en el suelo, la sangre borboteaba de su nariz rota. Harry alcanzo la cima e inmediatamente corrió hacia una puerta en el otro extremo. Oyó pasos pesados y muchos gritos detrás de él.

Harry traspasó otra puerta y se encontró en lo que debía haber sido la espalda del edificio. Parecía que hace tiempo hubo una tentativa de renovar esta ruina. Harry podía ver el andamio abandonado y huecos grandes en el piso. Harry miró detrás cuando oyó al los aurores acercarse hacia él. Sabía que la mejor cosa que podría haber hecho habría sido mantenerse en la planta baja, como su única posibilidad de fuga debía ir fuera y fuera de los escudos anti-desaparición, sin embargo lo habían forzado a subir y es eso lo que él había hecho.

Harry oyó la conmoción abajo y miró detenidamente hacia fuera, en lo que habría sido una ventana, vio a aproximadamente diez hombres enmascarados entrar en el edificio y comenzar un duelo con ferocidad con los aurores restante. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Los Mortífagos estaban aquí, ahora tenía ayuda. Sólo tenía que encontrar un camino seguro hacia abajo. Sintió otro hechizo zumbar cerca de él y la esquivo para salvarse. Dio vuelta para ver que Sirius Black lo señalaba con su varita mágica.

"No vas a ninguna parte niño, solamente baja la varita mágica" le ordeno.

Como respuesta Harry agarró su varita mágica más fuerte y dio un paso más cerca de Sirius. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo Harry repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro hacía el, balanceando su pie derecho directamente en el abdomen de Sirius. Cayó al otro lado del edificio y golpeo con fuerza el suelo. Sirius sintió los entarimados inestables temblar un poco cuando su peso los golpeo.

Sirius se levantó cuando Harry se acercó a él. Harry cogió a Sirius del cuello y golpeo con su puño la cara de Sirius. Entonces trato de golpear a Sirius con le pie derecho, pero Sirius cogió su pie con ambas manos y lo torció, causando que el muchacho perdiera su equilibrio y cayera sobre a la tierra. Sirius entonces dio patadas al muchacho con fuerza en las costillas, haciendo al muchacho gritar. Sirius se sintió de una manera extraña culpable. Él lo dejó por el hecho que estaba en un duelo. Aún así, el Príncipe Oscuro todavía era sólo un niño. En un momento de vacilación Harry se había puesto de pie.

"Pagaras por esto Black" escupió Harry. Se movió con una velocidad increíble y golpeo a Sirius otra vez.

Harry estaba de pie sobre él señalando con su varita mágica la frente de Sirius. Antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra sintió un dolor punzante en sus costillas. Se tambaleó lejos de Sirius poniendo una mano sobre su costado. Quitó su mano para ver que estaba cubierta de sangre. Había sido golpeado con un maleficio cortante. Harry rápidamente miró alrededor para localizar al causante.

Encontró que era James que está en la entrada. Lo señalaba con su varita mágica y se movía despacio hacia el. Harry suspiró otra vez.

"No aprenderás nunca, verdad Potter, aléjate de las cosas que no puedas manejar"

"Algunos tienen siete vidas como los gatos" contesto James.

"Al parecer" dijo Harry y tan rápido como un destello Harry había sacado de repente otra daga y James se izo a un lado cuando le fue lanzada. A un así logro rasguñar el brazo de James. Harry vio el líquido carmesí saliendo del brazo de James y manchar los trajes azules que llevaba. Harry señalaba con su varita mágica a James, pero antes de que él pudiera atacar tres luces se dirigieron a Harry.

"RICTUSEMPRA" grito alguien y Harry fue lanzando por el aire y cayo en el suelo. Dio vuelta y vio a tres aurores de pie con sus varitas mágicas señalándolo. Harry maldijo bajo su mascara.

Sirius, Moody y Kingsley estaban de pie con sus varitas mágicas señalando a Harry y después James se les unió. Harry se levantó con cautela y se giro para afrontar al grupo de enemigos.

Harry se dispuso a crear su escudo.

Desvió los cuatro de hechizos fácilmente. El rió suavemente de las miradas de sorpresa y de incredulidad sobre sus caras. El escudo que Harry había creado lo cubría completamente. Él estaba de pie dentro de una brillante burbuja azul. No había ningún modo de que cualquier hechizo fueras capaz de tocarlo. Harry quito el escudo momentáneamente para enviar dos Incendio a aurores. Para lo que pasó después, nadie estaba preparado.

Cuando la maldición de Harry golpeo a Sirius y a Moody ellos la desviaron con sus escudos y cuatro aurores había girado su atención hacía el. Visto el escudo abajo cuatro aurores inconscientemente atacaron al mismo tiempo. Harry trató de bloquear los cuatro hechizos de Rictusempra pero era mucha la intensidad y fue lanzado por el aire. Harry cayó sobre una pared lejana y aterrizó sobre el piso. Cuando Harry entró en contacto con el piso inestable este tembló y cedió al peso. Cuatro aurores vieron eso, traspasados en el horror, el muchacho fue cayendo a los piso debajo de él, que por casualidad no se mantuvieron firmes y Harry cayo a nivel la tierra.

Los cuatro aurores no se movieron, congelados por el horror de lo que ellos habían hecho. James fue el primero en bajar precipitadamente y encontrarlo enterrado bajo los escombros. Comenzó a mover los ladrillos y la madera para encontrar al muchacho. Otros tres aurors pronto le ayudaron a buscarlo desesperadamente.

/Por favor que no esté muerto, ah por favor que no esté muerto... / pensó, aterrorizado al pensar en el asesinato de un adolescente. Encontró al muchacho enterrado bajo un pedazo en particular pesado de escombros.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" Él y Sirius gritaron y con sus varitas levantaron las ruinas lejos del muchacho inconsciente. James puso un dedo en el cuello del muchacho enmascarado y soltó un suspiro.

"Está vivo" informó a los demás y los vio compartir una mirada de alivio. De repente vieron a tres Mortífagos chillar y correr hacía ellos.

"¡Qué le han hecho!" uno de ellos bramó. James podía ver el pelo rubio y sabía que era Lucius Malfoy bajo la máscara.

James y Moody les bloquearon el camino. Ellos comenzaron el duelo con los Mortífagos. Otros dos aurors se precipitaron a su lado y participaron.

"¡Toma al Príncipe y vete!" grito Malfoy a otro Mortífago. James y Kingsley lograron bloquear al Mortífago más próximo.

"¡Sirius¡Toma al muchacho y vete a la oficina central! Ahora" gritó James a su amigo mejor. Sirius cabeceó y fue a recoger al muchacho. El muchacho gimió en su estado inconsciente que hizo que Sirius sintiera un nudo en el estomago. Odiaba sentir esa culpa.

"Lo lamento niño" refunfuñó lanzando el cuerpo del muchacho sobre su hombro. Sirius logró sacarlo del edificio ya que otros aurores lo cubrían, asegurándose que nadie lo atacara. Pareció insustancial de todos modos ya que los Mortífagos tenían miedo de atacar en caso de que ellos golpearan al hijo de su amo.

Sirius salió y sostuvo al muchacho fuertemente cuando se apareció directamente a la oficina central de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Hola! 

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero mi compu no quería subir el capitulo, desde hace 4 días que lo estoy intentando y apenas hoy se pudo.

Otra cosa me gustaria cambiar el Summary de la historia pero no se me ocurre nada, si alguin tiene una buena idea sera bien resivida, porfa

Bye  
Se cuidan.


	10. ¿Harry?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia** no** es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…. / Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Sirius se apareció en el vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Miró alrededor rápidamente. No había nadie alrededor y camino apresuradamente hacia uno de los dormitorios. Para entrar dejó al muchacho en el suelo y se precipitó a la chimenea. Lanzó un puñado de polvos floo y gritó.

"OFICINA DE DUMBLEDORE, HOGWARTS" grito Sirius y esperó. En poco tiempo veía fijamente hacia la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore.

"¡Albus¿Albus estás ahí?" preguntó Sirius urgentemente. No quería que el muchacho se despertara tan pronto.

"¿Sirius, mi muchacho, qué sucede?" pregunto Dumbledore mientras se agachaba para ver a Sirius en las llamas.

"¡Albus, lo conseguimos! Capturamos al Príncipe Oscuro" dijo Sirius.

"¡Bien hecho mi muchacho¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Aquí en la oficina central, necesito que vengas rápidamente, con la enfermera, si es posible" Sirius se agachó ligeramente.

"¿Qué tan mal esta?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Um…yo…yo no se. Va a necesitar asistencia médica eso es todo lo que se" Sirius terminó de sentirse realmente culpable ahora.

"Estaré allí con la Señora Pomfrey cuanto antes"

Sirius sacó su cabeza del fuego. Revisó al muchacho y estuvo sorprendido de ver a Moody y a Kingsley en el cuarto también.

"¡Eh! No los oí entrar. ¿Dónde esta James y los demás?"

"En el ministerio, ellos tuvieron que acompañar a los Mortífagos" fue la respuesta de Moody pero él no quitaba sus ojos del muchacho todavía inconsciente en el suelo.

"Dumbledore estará aquí pronto" dijo Sirius cuando Moody se acercaba al muchacho. Sirius miró como Moody se inclinaba hacía el muchacho y comprobó su pulso.

"Es débil pero todavía respira" informó. Entonces se movió hacia atrás del muchacho y de pronto tiró los brazos del muchacho alrededor de su espalda y comenzó a atarlos mágicamente. El muchacho dio un grito de dolor en su estado todavía semiconsciente.

"¡Espera¿Alastor qué haces?" preguntó mientras Moody comprobaba si el muchacho estaba bien atado, olvidando el grito del muchacho y la respiración áspera.

"Asegurándome que el mocoso no pueda escaparse o atacarnos" Moody ahora metía la mano en los trajes del muchacho y comenzó a sacar las armas ocultas dentro de ellos. Sirius miró con temor como múltiples dagas y armas fueron amontonadas lejos por Moody.

Sirius notó que el muchacho ahora había despertado y miraba como le quitaba sus armas. Instintivamente trató de parar a Moody, pero entonces comprendió que era incapaz de moverse. Trató de tirar sus brazos de las ataduras, pero en cambio soltó otro grito cuando su brazo roto y muñecas tiraron fuerte de las ataduras. Sirius miró como el muchacho comenzó a sentir pánico y sus ojos verdes, todavía detrás de la máscara de plata, trataban de distinguir donde estaba. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron los suyos y Sirius sintió que el corazón se le rompía cuando vio dolor en ellos.

Moody sin embargo no mostraba ni una onza de compasión. Recogió el pequeño montón de armas y sin advertir dio patadas brutalmente al muchacho en sus costillas. El muchacho gimió, y trató de no gritar, se enroscó para aminorar el dolor en sus costillas ya rotas.

"¡Moody¡Es suficiente! No hay ninguna necesidad de eso" Sirius agarró a Moody cuando se disponía a dar otra patada al muchacho, y lo separó.

"¡Ninguna necesidad¿Cómo¡Ah, yo creo que si, este…este trocito de mierda es la razón por la que Alice y Frank no estén aquí…Este es el monstruo que los quemó! Él hirió a nuestros compañeros…Voy a matarlo"

Moody forcejeaba contra el agarre de Sirius y logró alejarse de él. Moody agarro por el pelo al muchacho y tiro de el. Sirius vio el dolor el los ojos del muchacho. Moody acerco su cara a la del muchacho.

"Voy a hacerte pagar muchacho, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" gruñó.

Sirius vio a Kingsley para ver si compartía el placer de Moody de torturar al muchacho. Kingsley estaba de pie con cara inexpresiva. La sangre seca de su nariz rota estaba sobre su cara y trajes, no le molestaba en lo más leve que Moody hiciera daño a un niño.

Sirius rezó silenciosamente que Dumbledore viniera lo más rápidamente posible. Era el único que podría controlar Moody. Sirius se acerco otro paso hacia Moody.

"¡Moody¿Piensa que esto esta bien? Él pagará por todos sus crímenes. No tienes que hacer esto" trató de hablar con calma a Moody viendo que los gritos no funcionaban con el.

Moody se giro hacía Sirius, soltando al muchacho que callo al suelo.

"¿En serio¡Nada de esto esta bien¿Estaba bien que los Longbottoms fueran asesinados en su casa¿Esta bien que Neville Longbottom se quedara huérfano a tan temprana edad¿Esta bien que James casi perdiera su vida¡Eh, contéstame!"

En la mención de James, Sirius sintió que la rabia y la cólera estallara dentro de él. Recordó lo que había sentido cuando llegó al cuerpo caído de su mejor amigo. Se acordó de temer por la vida de James cuando vio que la horrible daga sobresalía de su pecho. James había perdido tanta sangre. ¡Él podría haber muerto! Sirius de repente, cegado por la rabia se acerco al muchacho que ahora estaba siendo sostenido por Kingsley, por que era evidente que no podía sostener en pie solo. Sirius agarro el pelo negro del muchacho y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, no haciendo caso del jadeo que salio de los labios del muchacho.

"¿Creo que es tiempo de ver tu bonita cara, verdad?" dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon por el horror y trató de alejarse de Sirius.

"¡N - no!" fue lo que logro decir.

Sirius se rió y lo liberó. El muchacho trató de alejarse lo más posible de Sirius pero Kingsley lo empujó hacia Sirius.

Sirius puso una mano sobre la máscara de plata del muchacho y la quieto de su rostro. Lo que sucedió después era algo que Sirius nunca olvidaría.

Sirius jadeó y dio un paso lejos del muchacho. Kingsley logró mantener un apretón firme sobre él, pero se sintió débil al ver al Príncipe Oscuro. Moody solamente abrió la boca por el choque.

Su cara le recordó a Sirius a alguien que era más cercano a él que su propio hermano. Examinó los ojos esmeraldas, ahora podía decir, sin la horrible máscara, que eran idénticos a los de Lily. Miró al muchacho que estaba de pie mirándolo airadamente, su pelo, su cara. Era una copia exacta de James a excepción de los ojos de Lily. Sirius no necesitaba algo más para demostrar quién era este muchacho, estando ante el. Era el hijo de James y Lily, su propio ahijado.

"¿Harry?" dijo Sirius con voz ahogada.

Harry no respondió. Siguió mirando airadamente a Sirius, mientras trataba de no ceder ante el dolor que atormentaba su cuerpo.

"¿Harry? Tu…tu eres…Harry Potter" dijo Sirius dando un paso hacia su ahijado.

Al oír su nombre completo, Harry volteo hacia el y logro decir en voz baja:

"¡Mi nombre es...Harry Sorvolo!"

Sirius sintió como si el cielo se hubiera caído sobre él. Rápidamente dio un paso hacía el muchacho y lo agarró por los hombros. Harry se estremeció con mucho dolor, pero no dejó que otro jadeo saliera de sus labios.

"¡No¡Eres Harry Potter! Eres el hijo de Lily y James. Harry Potter" le informó Sirius.

Harry se alejo de Sirius, no haciendo caso del dolor punzante en su brazo y le fulminó con la mirada.

"¡No! Soy Harry Sorvolo, Hijo de Lord Voldemort"

"Harry por favor…" Sirius fue cortado como una explosión de llamas verdes que anunció la llegada de alguien. ¡Oh Merlín, por favor que no sea James, por favor no aun/ deseó Sirius. Volteo para ver a un muy confundido y sobresaltado Dumbledore y a la Señora Pomfrey que están en la chimenea.

Sirius volteo hacía Harry y se sobresalto al ver la cólera y el odio en sus ojos al ver a Dumbledore. Harry todavía respiraba pesadamente y Sirius estaba seguro que si Kingsley soltaba a Harry el no sería capaz de estar de pie. Sin embargo esto no paró a Harry para dar un fulgor cruel a Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore por otra parte, miraba a Harry con una mirada incrédula en sus ojos azules. Sirius podía ver que Dumbledore se había sobresaltado y le era difícil hablar.

Sirius no sabía que hacer. Miró desvalidamente como Harry siguió fulminando con la mirada a Dumbledore. Moody fue el primero en hablar.

"Albus, no creo que esto sea posible. Esto debe ser una trampa" él miraba a Harry con una mirada cautelosa como si estuviera esperando que alguien saliera por debajo de su piel. Sirius sin embargo dio un paso más cerca a Dumbledore y a Moody.

"Él es Harry Potter, mis instintos no pueden equivocarse sobre esto" dijo Sirius.

"Libérenlo" dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, quitando sus ojos de Harry para mirar a Moody.

"¿Qué!" Moody estaba confundido A Sirius le tomo un momento para comprende que Dumbledore se refería a las ataduras que fueron colocadas sobre Harry.

"Oh…Bien" se quejo Moody y movió su varita mágica y masculló el hechizo para liberar a Harry.

Harry al instante coloco su brazo herido sobre su pecho de manera protectora y gimió de dolor. Al oír el gemido de dolor Kingsley lo soltó y Harry se cayó al suelo, incapaz de estar de pie solo. Inmediatamente Sirius y Dumbledore se precipitaron hacía Harry y trataron de ayudarle. Harry sin embargo los miró con furia y se alejo de ellos tanto como su cuerpo herido le permitió. Dumbledore miró al niño que había creído que era el 'escogido'. Todavía no podía creerlo. ¡Harry Potter estaba vivo! No era nada excepto un milagro.

Harry respiraba rápidamente, como si tuviera problemas para respirar. Toco con su mano buena su costado con cautela ya que en realidad sus costillas rotas sobresalían de su piel. Harry se sintió muy mareado. Su cabeza palpitaba y se sintió muy enfermo. Trató de luchar con la oscuridad en la que despacio se sumergía. Sirius y Dumbledore todavía trataban de acercarse a Harry y convencerlo que ellos trataban de ayudar.

"Harry, esta bien Harry. Queremos ayudarte." intento Dumbledore.

"Lo siento tanto Harry, no sabia…por favor Harry déjame ayudarte" Sirius intento una vez más ayudar a Harry pero se paró en seco cuando Harry violentamente se alejo de él. Inmediatamente Harry jadeó y mordió su labio para no gritar por el dolor cuando sus movimientos sacudieron su cuerpo roto y magullado.

Sirius y Dumbledore se alejaron de Harry, no querían infligirle más dolor. Sirius se volteo hacía Kingsley que estaba muy pálido y miraba fijamente con compasión a el muchacho herido que estaba en el suelo.

"Kingsley, ve a la oficina, no dejes que James venga. ¡Simplemente dile algo, asegúrate que no venga! " le dijo Sirius a Kingsley que parecía contento de alejarse de ese lugar.

"Alastor, mantén al Ministerio lejos de aquí. Tenemos que clasificar un par de cosas antes de que ellos interfieran" le pidió Dumbledore a Moody, quien comenzó a quejarse de que iba a ser imposible mantener al Ministerio lejos.

Nadie notó a una Señora Pomfrey muy pálida que se acercaba a Harry y con cuidado apoyo al muchacho, que sorprendentemente permitió que la enfermera le ayudase, a una cama cercana y con cuidado dejarlo en ella.

"Todo va estar bien Harry. Tendré cuidado contigo" ella susurró suavemente cuando Harry cedió ante la oscuridad en la que finalmente se sumergió.

La señora Pomfrey saco a Dumbledore y Moody del cuarto y le dijo a Sirius que bloqueara la chimenea en aquel cuarto de modo que ella no pudiera ser interrumpida. Sirius lo hizo y se marchó inmediatamente para unirse a Dumbledore y Moody en el comedor.

Sirius miró como Dumbledore repitió su instrucción a Moody de ir al Ministerio y detenerlos algún tiempo. Moody se quejado, de lo en vano que iba ser y se alejo frustradamente hacia la puerta.

Sirius desesperadamente preguntó:

"¿Albus, qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sirius trató de no acercarse y golpear al viejo idiota.

"¿Qué quiero decir¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Simplemente no podemos entregar a Harry al Ministerio. ¡Ellos ordenarán el Beso del Dementor sin juicio¡No podemos ocultarlo siempre! No, que de buen grado el se quedara con nosotros, y nosotros no ponemos enviarle de vuelta con aquel monstruo de Voldemort"

Dumbledore vio a Sirius con una mirada sorprendida, era la primera vez que Sirius decía el nombre de Voldemort sin tartamudear. Dio un pequeño suspiro y trató de reírse de su ex-estudiante.

"Sirius, mi muchacho. Por favor clámate. Solamente tenemos que hablar con Harry. El pobre muchacho ha sido engañado por Voldemort. Una vez que él sepa la verdad sobre quien es él estoy seguro que nos ayudará con este lió"

Si Dumbledore pensaba que eso había calmado a Sirius entonces estaba realmente confundido. Sirius estalló y se paro tan rápido de su silla que esta salio volando detrás de él.

"¡Ayudarnos¡Harry, dispuesto de ayudarnos! Por Merlín, Albus. ¿No viste el modo en el que reaccionaba¡Sobre todo hacia ti! No fue engañado por Voldemort, él sabe quién es él, sabía que James era su verdadero padre, pero a un así lo ataco. ¡Atacó a James y casi lo mata! Albus, Harry no va a ayudarnos, Nos odia y tratará de escaparse independientemente de lo que le digamos"

Sirius respiraba con fuerza y sus manos temblaban por la furia. ¿Como podía Dumbledore no entender que estaban en un aprieto? Esto significaba que James y Lily iban a perder a su hijo una vez más. Sirius no podía contener las lágrimas de frustración y angustia más. Cubrió su cara con sus manos. Dumbledore se le acerco y colocó una mano sobre su hombro y trató de consolarlo.

"Mi muchacho querido, entiendo tu dilema. James y Lily van a encontrar esto muy difícil de comprender, pero te prometo que no permitiré que pierdan a Harry otra vez"

Sirius vio a Dumbledore con ojos de llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo?" alcanzo a decir.

Dumbledore le dio otra pequeña risa.

"Probablemente no lo notaste, pero cuando Poppy dejó a Harry sobre la cama ella apartó el pelo de su frente, vi algo que probablemente salvará a Harry"

"¿Qué…qué viste?" dijo Sirius casi susurrado, todavía sentando sobre el suelo.

"Él ha sido marcado por Voldemort"

Sirius jadeó.

"¿El…el… marco a Harry con la…Marca Tenebrosa?" preguntó con una respiración inestable.

"No. Lo ha marcado de otro modo" Dumbledore miro directamente a los ojos de Sirius y recito la parte de la profecía que toda la Orden había aprendido de memoria.

"_El Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual"_ dijo despacio. Sirius miró a Dumbledore con una expresión confusa.

"Lo ves Sirius, Harry es el escogido, no Neville Longbottom. Después de todo, es por eso que fue tomado hace quince años. Voldemort no lo mató como pensamos. Fue más inteligente. En cambio decidido usar al escogido. Ha criado a Harry como a un hijo y consiguió que Harry lo amara como a un padre. Harry no comprende que el amor que Voldemort le muestra es de hecho una técnica de supervivencia, ya que Harry ahora a no puede pensar en hacerle daño a Voldemort. Él ha corrompido la inocencia que Harry tenía, se convirtió en un asesino despiadado de modo que nosotros no le diéramos una posibilidad de rescate. Lo ves, Voldemort ha hecho un buen plan, Harry es un mago muy poderoso y Voldemort ha estado usando aquel poder para terminar con sus enemigos, pero también se aseguraba que si Harry alguna vez fuera capturado, entonces el lado de la luz aniquilaría a su salvador con sus propias manos. ¿Dime Sirius, si este muchacho no fuera Harry, qué destino habría sufrido él? No le habrías dado una segunda oportunidad. Simplemente resulta que es el hijo de su mejor amigo, tu propio ahijado al que ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora" Dumbledore hizo una pausa.

Sirius se veía un poco enfermo, pero había logrado oír a Dumbledore.

"Sirius, creo que fue el destino el que trajo a Harry directamente a tus manos. Él podría haber sido capturado por cualquier otro auror y habría sido muy tarde para salvarlo. Si Harry ha caído en nuestras manos, debe ser porque podemos ayudarle. Sé que esto no va a ser fácil, a Harry le va ser muy difícil, pero realmente creo que se puede"

"En cuanto al ministerio, Fudge no cree en las profecías, nunca lo ha hecho" dijo Sirius con una voz derrotada.

"Déjame a Fudge a mi. Estoy seguro de que el Ministro y yo llegaremos a algún tipo de acuerdo"

Sirius lo veía un poco dudoso. Sabía que el Ministro probablemente usaría la captura del Príncipe Oscuro para aumentar su popularidad. Antes de que él pudiera abrir su boca para argumentar este punto la puerta al comedor se abrió y una Señora Pomfrey muy pálida y agotada entró.

Sirius y Dumbledore rápidamente se elevaron y ayudaron a la Señora Pomfrey a acercarse a una silla. Ella les dio una mirada agradecida y se derrumbó en la silla.

"¿Como esta el, Poppy?" preguntado Dumbledore con cuidado.

"Bien, sobrevivirá. Tenía algunas heridas muy graves. Su brazo derecho y muñeca estaban rotas y también su tobillo izquierdo. Su espalda estaba muy magullada. Tiene suerte, no se rompió su espina. También tenía dos costillas rotas y una fracturada. Era por qué lo que tenía dificultad para respira correctamente. He reparado todas sus fracturas y he administrado alguna poción de alivio para el dolor. He dejado algunas pociones más en el cuarto que tiene que tomar, deben ayudar a rebajar las contusión y parar el dolor"

¿Qué habría pasado si Harry no hubiera sobrevivido a aquella caída? Sirius trató de no estremecerse por el pensamiento de quitar la máscara de plata de un muerto.

"¡Francamente, no se que estaban pensando, atacarlo de esa manera¡Se cayó de dos pisos¡Tiene suerte de que no murió! " le dijo a Sirius. Miraba a Sirius lívida, recordando a la Profesora McGonagall.

"¿No fue apropósito…un momento…como sabías eso?

Poppy lo miró durante un momento, antes de contestarle.

"Él me lo dijo"

Sirius se quedo sin habla.

"¿Qué¿Él se lo dijo¿Por qué haría eso¿Por qué te habló a ti y a nadie más?"

Poppy parecida un poco incómoda y luego decidió decir la verdad.

"Porque…porque lo conozco"

"¿QUÉ!" exploto Sirius.

"¡Tu…Tu lo conocías¿Cómo lo conoces?" Sirius instintivamente tomo su varita mágica pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

"Poppy, por favor explícate" ahora se veía realmente cansado y cauteloso.

"Bien, Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Recuerda que hace aproximadamente seis meses hubo un ataque en mi casa? Mi marido Paúl y yo estábamos en el jardín en ese momento y sin poder hacer nada vimos como nuestros dos niños morían en la casa incendiada. Los Mortífagos nos habían atado y había prendido fuego a nuestra casa, gritaron que merecía eso ya que yo era una enfermera que ayudaba a niños nacidos de muggle en Hogwarts. Cuando los Mortífagos se marcharon no había nadie alrededor para ayudarnos. Incluso nuestros vecinos estaban aterrorizados como para ayudarnos por miedo a los Mortífagos. Entonces de en ninguna parte, este joven muchacho llegó y entró precipitadamente a nuestra a casa. Salvó a Jenna y David de quemarse y también nos liberó a Paúl y a mí. Me preguntó que había pasado y le dije sobre los Mortífagos. Todavía recuerdo la rabia en sus ojos verdes. Me dijo que no me preocupara y que los Mortífagos nunca nos dañarían otra vez. Antes de que él se marchara le pregunté quién era él y solamente se rió de mí y me dijo que le llamara Harry. Yo nunca lo vi otra vez hasta hoy" terminó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sirius estaba mudo. Harry había salvado a dos niños pequeños de morir. ¿Pero por qué? Harry los había salvado de su propia gente. Harry arriesgó su vida a la edad de quince años para salvar a dos niños pequeños de sus enemigos.

"Poppy, pudiste ver su cara claramente, pienso que era definitivamente Harry, no llevaba ninguna máscara para cubrir su cara" preguntó Sirius cautelosamente.

"No. No llevaba ningún tipo de máscara. Llevaba trajes de mago, pero ninguna máscara. Su cara se veía clara para cualquiera que lo viera"

"¡Pero entonces por qué no le dijiste a alguien que habías visto a alguien que se veía exactamente como James!" dijo Sirius casi gritando.

Poppy miró a Sirius y luego contestó con calma.

"Porque Sr. Black, nunca había visto al Sr. Potter hasta hoy, de modo que me hubiera sido completamente imposible para mí hacer esa comparación"

Sirius la miró inexpresivamente, y después lo recordó. Desde luego, ella nunca había conocido a James. Poppy era una enfermera escolar en Hogwarts y aún no estaba en la Orden. James había hecho bastantes visitas a Hogwarts, pero aún no conocía al nuevo personal. Sirius parecía un completo idiota y masculló sus disculpas. Ella solo dijo que no importaba.

Dumbledore sin embargo reía y volteo a ver a Sirius:

"Bien, parece que nuestro Harry tiene una pequeña _cosa de salvar personas_"

* * *

¿Quien quiere matar a Moody? Yo ¡Quemenloooo¡Que mueraaaa!...ejem creo que me emocione. 

Hola!

Una aclaración para tonkspotter400 por tu último Review, yo solo estoy traduciendo este fic, ni en mis mejores sueños podría escribir un fic tan fantástico como este.

Gracia a todos por sus Reviews y a Velia por el Summary

Sigan mandando Reviews porfaaa

Bye  
Se cuidan


	11. Meet your son

**Disclaimer: **Antes que nada esta historia** no** es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…./ Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**  
_By kurinoone_

**Capítulo Once**

Sirius estaba en su cuarto. Dumbledore se había marchado para encontrarse con el Ministro para hablar de Harry. Sirius estaba solo mientras la Señora Pomfrey se quedó en el mismo cuarto que Harry, en caso de que se despertara.

Sirius sentía pánico. ¿Cómo se suponía, que le diría a James sobre Harry ¿Por qué tenia que ser el, el que se lo dijera? El había estado la noche en que Harry había sido tomado por Peter. Recordaba que James se recupero en el hospital y como había luchado contra la depresión que la pérdida de Harry le había traído. Sirius dudó que James alguna vez se hubiera sobrepuesto, era fácil de ver que James regó el amor, que habría sido para Harry sobre Damien. Suspiró otra vez ¿Qué pensaría Damien de esto? Aún no sabía que tenía un hermano que supuestamente había sido asesinado a la edad de quince meses. ¡Y qué decir de Lily! Sólo hace quince días ella se había encerrado en su cuarto el día entero, ya que era el día del decimosexto cumpleaños de Harry. Damien y James habían estado lejos de la casa el día entero cuando a Damien se le izo sospechoso la ausencia de Lily en la casa. Lily pasó aquel día mirando las fotografías de Harry e imaginando lo que su vida habría sido con su hijo de dieciséis años.

Sirius suspiró. Era cruel mostrar a Lily y James su hijo y luego bruscamente arrebatárselos otra vez. No estaba seguro de que tan seguro estaba Harry con ellos. Fudge podría venir en cualquier momento y llevárselo. O Voldemort podría venir 'A rescatar a Harry '. Sirius dio una risa hueca en la ironía de la situación. Un hijo perdido siendo 'rescatado' de sus propios padres por el enemigo.

Sirius se derrumbó sobre su cama y trató de relajarse. Tenía que estar tranquilo y reunirse con Lily y James. Ellos iban a necesitar su apoyo, más que nunca.

De repente un sonido abajo causó que Sirius se parara de un salto de su cama. Alguien había llegado a la oficina central. ¿Era James¿ O alguien no invitado? Sacudió su cabeza. /Tranquilízate Sirius/ se reprendió a el mismo. Después de todo estaba en la oficina central de la Orden. Sin embargo agarró su varita mágica y camino hacía abajo silenciosamente. Vio a Remus Lupin en la cocina mirando alrededor buscando a alguien.

"Ah Remus, gracias a Merlín que estas aquí" Sirius rápidamente camino hacía su amigo y podría haber abrazado a Remus por el alivio que le trajo.

"¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?" Remus vio la desacostumbrada preocupación y tristeza sobre la cara de su amigo.

Sirius no perdió tiempo y le contó su historia sobre la captura del Príncipe Oscuro y quien resultó ser. Remus se veía más pálido. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"…y ahora Dumbledore ha ido a ver Fudge, Poppy está arriba con él¿y como se supone se lo diré a James?" desvalidamente terminó Sirius.

"¿Decirme que?" dijo una voz detrás de ellos y los dos amigos voltearon para ver a un muy enfadado James que está de pie en la entrada.

"¿Decirme qué Padfoot?" repitió James dando un paso hacia ellos. Sirius sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. /Oh mierda, Por qué James esta de un humor tan asqueroso¿ya lo habrá averiguado/ Sirius trató quitarse el sentimiento de pánico, cuando miró a su mejor amigo trató de hablar con una voz tranquila.

"¡James! Yo…Yo no te oí entrar" dijo, mientras trataba de no tartamudear.

James miró a Sirius y la cara pálida de Remus. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Padfoot, Moony qué pasa, se ven realmente mal" James entró en la cocina y se sentó en una silla afrente de sus amigos.

"¿Ah… nada solamente estoy cansado, qué te pasó? Pareces molesto" Sirius tenia que calmar a James antes de la decirle la verdad sobre Harry.

La mirada de James se veía molesta otra vez.

"Es…es Kingsley, francamente pienso que él no podía escoger un peor momento para molestarme. Solamente regresé de la incursión y quiso que el maldito trabajo administrativo estuviera terminado. Exigió que todo el trabajo administrativo para cada Mortífago capturado fuera completado antes de que dejara la oficina. ¿Puedes creer eso?"

Sirius gruñó un poco. Había pedido a Kingsley mantener a James lejos de la oficina central pero no pensó que Kingsley enfadaría a James en el proceso. /Idiota/ pensó Sirius.

"¡De todos modos he estado muriéndome por regresar ¿Qué pasó¿Dónde está él¿Averiguaste algo?" James miraba la reacción de sus mejores amigos con cuidado. Con cada pregunta ellos parecen palidecer aún más y desviaban sus ojos lejos de él.

"Um…si, el he…el esta arriba y um…James yo necesito…necesito explicarte a…algo" Sirius se maldijo mentalmente por tartamudear tanto.

James miró a Sirius con una expresión confusa.

"¿Padfoot, qué sucede¿El muchacho esta bien¿Creo que no le hicimos demasiado daño, verdad? " James pensaba que tal vez ellos habían matado al muchacho, que era por eso que sus dos amigos se veían tan mal. Incluso si el muchacho era un Mortífago, matar a uno de dieciséis años no era fácil para su conciencia.

"Se rompió bastantes huesos y esta muy magullado, pero va a estar bien. La señora Pomfrey está con él ahora mismo" contestó Sirius con tristeza.

James maldijo por lo bajo. No le gustaba tener eso sobre su conciencia.

"Bien mejor voy y hablo con él entonces" James despacio se elevó de su silla, pero se detuvo cuando sus dos amigos se levantaron de un salto y lo agarraron antes de que pudiera poner sus pies correctamente.

"¡NO¡James, solamente déjelo por ahora!"

"James, aún no está en estado apto para hablar"

"¿Qué les sucede¿Desde cuándo nos preocupamos si los Mortífagos están lo bastante aptos para interrogarlos?" James miró a Sirius con desconfianza.

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada y soltaron a James al mismo tiempo.

"Bien Prongs, tenemos algo que decirte" Sirius se sentó seguido de Remus y James.

"¡Sirius¡Remus¿Qué sucede? Ambos comienza a asustarme"

Sirius suspiró y vio a Remus que cabeceó y colocó una mano en el brazo de Sirius.

"James, voy a decirte algo muy difícil de asimilar, pero solamente trata de permanecer… tranquilo recuerda que todo se resolverá al final"

Sirius miró como James apretaba los dientes/no es un bueno signo/ pensó Sirius.

"Sirius, te advierto, solamente dime que sucede"

"Es el muchacho, el Príncipe Oscuro. Sabemos quién es él. No es de una familia de Magos Oscuros, el…el pertenece a una familia de luz"

"¿Quién es?" preguntó James en voz baja, obviamente cautivado.

Sirius compartió una mirada con Remus y luego miró directo a los ojos color avellana de James.

"Es Harry"

James miró a Sirius después que este hubiera dicho las palabras, pero pensó que debió haber entendido mal. Sirius no podía haber querido decir que era su Harry. No era posible. Debe ser algún otro Harry.

"¿Cuál Harry, Harry que?" Preguntó a la tentativa de luchar del pánico que se elevaba dentro de él. Sirius miró a James con compasión en sus ojos.

"James, es nuestro Harry"

James solamente se quedó ahí, asimilando o que había dicho Sirius, pero antes que James pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar un grito se hizo oír desde la planta alta. Los 3 hombres prácticamente saltaron de las sillas y corrieron a la fuente del grito varita en mano.

Se oyó de nuevo el grito seguido de una voz que intentaba calmar a alguien. James fue el primero en entrar en la habitación seguido estrechamente por Sirius y Remus. Lo que vieron los hizo parare en seco en el marco de la puerta. James vio a un muchacho sucio de cabello alborotado acostado en una cama con ambas manos tratando de ocultar su cara y gritaba de dolor.

La señora Pomfrey trataba de separar las manos del muchacho para ver que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor.

Ella alzó la vista cuando ellos entraron por la puerta, dirigió su vista hacia la entrada y les miro un poco asustada, pero rápidamente se repuso y habló directamente hacia James:

"¿Podría darme una mano aquí?" ella tuvo que levantar su voz ya que los gritos del muchacho se hacían más fuertes.

James vaciló durante un segundo, pero se acerco rápidamente y miró hacía el adolescente que estaba ante él. Las manos del muchacho cubrían su cara agarrando su frente y siguió gimiendo.

Poppy miró a James y dijo:

"Ves si puede conseguir bajarle las manos, tengo que ver cual es el problema."

James miro al muchacho otra vez y con cuidado tomó sus muñecas con sus manos. Podía ver que estaban vendadas y no quiso ejercer demasiada presión sobre ellas. Con cuidado alejo las manos del muchacho lejos de su cara. El luchaba y no quería dejar ver su frente pero James logró alejar sus manos. El muchacho parecía estar semiconsciente.

James contuvo el aliento. La cara que fue revelada era exactamente como la suya pero más joven. Los ojos del muchacho estaban cerrados por el dolor, James no podía ver los ojos esmeralda que eran exactamente como los de Lily. James vio los rasgos del muchacho y sintió que sus piernas le temblaban. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sintió que iba a magullar su pecho.

"¿Harry?" logró susurrar.

Su hijo, Harry, no lo oyó. Sentía demasiado dolor. Su cabeza parecía que iba a abrirse. Había tratado de contener los gritos de dolor pero era inútil. Su padre, Voldemort, nunca había estado tan enfadado. /Debe haber averiguado sobre mi captura/ la mente de Harry trató de decirle.

James miró con horror como su hijo seguía agitándose por el dolor y todavía tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Vio que Harry mordía su labio para contener sus gritos y James sintió que el corazón se le partía.

"¡Harry¿Harry qué te sucede? " James oyó decir a la Señora Pomfrey. James pensó que ella no debía hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, cuando para su sorpresa Harry contestó.

"¡Mi…Mi cicatriz…me duele!" dijo con una voz callada. Parecía que todos los gritos habían hecho que su garganta enronqueciera. Harry todavía no abría sus ojos y no notó a James que lo observaba.

La señora Pomfrey quito el cabello de Harry y vio la cicatriz, justo encima de su ojo izquierdo. James miró la cicatriz en forma de relámpago sobre la frente de Harry y sintió que la rabia surgió dentro de él. La señora Pomfrey colocó su mano con cuidado sobre la cicatriz y oyó el silbido de dolor de Harry. James quiso gritarle para que parara pero sabía que ella era una profesional en medicina y probablemente sabía lo que hacía.

"Quédate quieto" le dijo a Harry mientras hurgaba en su bolso de pociones. Saco dos frascos pequeños. Con cuidado levantó la cabeza de Harry y le hizo beber los dos frascos. Harry los bebió sin ninguna resistencia, no que él pudiera, ya que sus brazos estaban siendo refrenadas. Después de que un momento o dos Harry pareció relajarse y pudo dormirse.

"¿Qué le pasaba?" preguntó James cuando entró en la cocina con Poppy y otros dos hombres.

"Bien, no estoy completamente segura. Pienso que él tiene una cicatriz de maldición, estas son muy raras"

Poppy le contestó mientras servia té para cada uno. Ella desesperadamente necesitaba uno.

"Que hizo que comenzara a dolerle" preguntado Sirius.

"No lo sé, él dormía profundamente y de pronto agarró su frente y comenzó a gritar" explico Poppy.

James estaba sentado en una silla con una taza de té en las manos sin muchas ganas de beberlo. Se sentía mareado y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry que se agita por el dolor de su cabeza. No oyó cuando Poppy regreso al cuarto de Harry. Sirius se acerco y se sentó al lado de él. Tomó la taza intacta de té de la mano de James y lo miró.

"¿Estas bien compañero?" preguntó tratando de estabilizar su propio corazón.

James levantó su cabeza y miró a su amigo. Sacudió su cabeza tristemente.

"No, no estoy bien" miró alrededor y Remus ahora se sentaba en la silla del otro lado suyo. James se alegró, había sido bendito con tan buenos amigos. Ellos nunca lo han abandonaron, independientemente de la situación.

"¿Qué hago ahora¿Qué les digo¡Mi propio hijo es nuestro enemigo, el Príncipe Oscuro es en realidad mi carne y sangre! Y Lily, como se lo diré. ¡Y en cuanto a Damien! Ah Merlín esto es una maldita pesadilla"

James dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y con furia intento contener las lágrimas. /Lily no será capaz de soportar esto/ pensó James.

"Prongs, tienes que decírselos antes que lo haga alguien más" dijo Remus casi susurrándolo.

James levantó su cabeza y miro a Remus.

"¿Cómo¿Qué les digo? Esto es algo que Lily y yo siempre soñamos, un milagro que devolviera a nuestro hijo pero nunca me había imaginado que algo como esto pudiera suceder" James no hizo ninguna tentativa de ocultar las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente sobre sus mejillas.

Sirius estaba perplejo. Sólo había visto gritar a James una vez y fue cuando Harry fue robado. Sirius trató de consolar a su amigo, pero solamente lo apartó. Remus también trató de consolar a su amigo.

"Prongs, él es todavía tu hijo, el Harry inocente que amamos y nos preocupamos está todavía vivo. Solamente lo han forzado a crecer de manera diferente y rápidamente eso es todo" dijo Remus.

James trataba pensar en como le diría a su esposa sobre Harry.

Él decidió que esto iba a ser hecho esta noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry despertó con la sensación de que cada hueso en su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo en fuego. Miró alrededor y sintió pánico al ver el entorno desconocido. Le tomó un momento o dos para recordar que había pasado y como había terminado aquí. Su interior comenzó a quemarse por la cólera de su captura. Trató de levantarse, pero comprendió que apenas y podía levantar su cabeza antes de que su cuerpo estallara en dolor, se forzar a acostarse de nuevo. Gimió suavemente y sintió su garganta como si fuera papel de lija.

La señora Pomfrey oyó los gemidos de Harry y se precipitó a su lado.

"Harry, oh bien ya despertaste" decia mientras levantaba los diferentes frascos de pociones.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Probablemente todavía adolorido por ese terrible incidente"

Harry la miró silenciosamente, divirtidó de como ella hacia una pregunta y luego la contestaba ella misma.

"¿Dónde estoy?" logró decir Harry.

"No te preocupes Harry, estas a salvo"

"Tengo que regresar a casa" otra vez Harry intento levantarse, pero se acostó inmediatamente cuando el dolor estalló en su espalda.

"Solamente acuéstate" Poppy puso una mano sobre Harry antes de que tratara de levantarse otra vez.

Harry dejó su tentativa de levantarse y en cambio cedió ante la preocupación de Poppy. Miró alrededor del cuarto. Estaba muy vació nada más que la cama con cuatro columnas en la que actualmente estaba, un guardarropa de dos puertas en la esquina, un pequeño escritorio, una silla y un pequeño sofá al lado de la chimenea. Preguntó una vez más;

"¿Dónde estoy Poppy?"

"Estas en la casa de Sirius Black" contesto Poppy tratando de no ver a los ojos de Harry.

Harry sintió la burbuja de cólera dentro de él una vez más.

"Tengo que escaparme de aquí, por favor Poppy, tienes que dejarme ir"

Harry trató de suplicar ya que sabía que no estaba en estado apto para hacer algo más.

"Lo siento Harry, pero aún no puedes viajar a ningún lad. Podemos hablar sobre eso más tarde, Ok"

Harry cabeceó y trató de cerrar sus ojos y dormir pero todavía sentía cólera todavía dentro de él. Estaba en la casa de un enemigo, a su merced.

/Esto no está bien/ pensó antes de dormirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Voldemort se sentó sobre su trono, pero se veía muy diferente. Su cabeza estaba agachada y parecía estar recitando algo pareció a un mantra. Bella estaba de pie no demasiado lejos con lágrimas silenciosas sobre sus mejillas. Ella seguía repitiéndose por lo bajo /por favor que este bien, por favor, por favor no les dejes dañar a mi Harry, por favor/.

Lord Voldemort levantó su cabeza y miró directamente a los Mortífagos. Miró a Bella y a Lucius con ira y luego al instante repitió su mantra para calmarse. Le había tomado veinte minutos calmarse. No quería que su cólera le hiciera daño a Harry otra vez. Merlín sabe en que estado estará. Había perdido el control de su carácter cuando Lucius Malfoy le había dicho que la Orden había hecho daño a Harry. ¡Lastimar a su hijo! Lord Voldemort nunca había sentido tal rabia.

Habló a ambos Mortífagos, que estaban de pie con tristeza delante de su amo

"Sabe lo que quiero, sabe que hacer. No me muestren sus miserables caras hasta que sea hecho" Lord Voldemort les ordenó venenosamente tranquilo.

"Sí, Amo" fue la respuesta general.

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y fue a sus cámaras privadas. No perdería a Harry, no ahora. Independientemente del coste, Harry tenía que volver con él, y tenia que volver pronto.

* * *

Hola! 

Como verán he dejado en ingles el nombre de los Merodeadores por que en mi humilde opinión se ven y se oyen mejor. Por si alguien no sabe cual es cual aquí se los dejo:

-Padfoot: Sirius.  
-Prongs: James.  
-Moony: Remus.

Gracias a todos por sus Review  
Bye  
Se cuidan (Espero que sigan mandado Reviews)


	12. Second chance

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada esta historia no es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…./ Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**  
_By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo Doce**_

James se sentó con Lily, en su intento de decirle la verdad. Lily se había sentado con el en completo silencio cuando James le dijo todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Damien había sido enviado a la Madriguera y se le había dicho que debía pasar el resto del verano allí, con los Weasleys. Damien normalmente hubiera estado sorprendido por estas noticias, ya que siempre se quejaba que se aburría durante el verano y que debería pasar la mayor parte de ellas con los Weasleys. Sin embargo Damien podía decir que estaba siendo enviado a la Madriguera porque algo andaba mal. Había tratado de preguntar a su cansado y muy alterado papá que sucedía, pero solamente le dijo que lo esperaban en la Madriguera esa misma noche así que tenia que marcharse inmediatamente.

Lily se alegró de que James hubiera enviado a Damien a la Madriguera. No hubiera podido haber tratado con él haciendo preguntas torpes en este momento. Lily había tratado de no dejar que la noticia de que su hijo, Harry, estaba vivo fuera aplastante para ella, pero pronto supo que luchaba una batalla vencida. ¡Harry estaba Vivo! Su hijo, quién ella había pasado cada momento recordando, estaba en realidad vivo y ella sería capaz de verlo, lo tocaría y oiría su voz una vez más.

Lily sintió que sus rezos finalmente habían sido contestados y agradecía a Merlín por este día. Lily hasta no se dejaba de sorprender con la cuestión de _quien_ se había convertido su hijo. ¡El Príncipe Oscuro!

Estaba sentada sosteniendo las manos de un muy agotado James que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba el suelo mientras terminaba su historia.

"Quiero verlo" susurro Lily después de que había terminado.

"Lily, podemos ir y verlo mañan…"

"¡No! James yo quiere verlo ahora"

"Lily, Hun, no estará despierto ahora mismo y el…bueno él no nos hablara" James dijo esto último con el corazón roto.

"¿Cómo sabes eso¡Tal vez ya se ha calmado! No me importa James quiero ver que mi hijo" Lily tenía lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas pero su voz era estable y fuerte.

James acepto. Ambos padres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la oficina central de la Orden.

La señora Pomfrey estaba agotada. Finalmente había logrado poner al adolescente herido en una posición cómoda. Estaba por acostarse en el sofá del cuarto, cuando oyó voces.

"Francamente, no podrían callarse, el pobre muchacho acaba de dormirse" refunfuñó para ella misma.

Se levantó y anduvo apresuradamente hacia la puerta y la abrió lo más silenciosamente posible. Sólo había dado un paso fuera cuando se topo con una Lily Potter muy enfadada, seguida por James Potter. Poppy era muy buena amiga de Lily ya que ambas trabajaban en Hogwarts.

Poppy miró a Lily con tristeza. No quería imaginarse lo que la pobre mujer sentía ahora mismo. Encontrar a su hijo después de quince años y en tales circunstancias. Lily no tuvo que abrir su boca, Poppy solamente puso una mano sobre su hombro y se apartó.

"Solamente intenta no despertarlo. Apenas a logrado dormirse."

Lily forzó una sonrisa leve y dio una mirada agradecida a Poppy.

Lily abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entro. Miró al adolescente durmiente sobre la cama. Se acerco a pequeños pasos hacia a un dormido Harry. Ella se había imaginado miles de veces como seria Harry si no hubiese ocurrido el secuestro aquella noche. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que Harry habría sido muy similar a James. Cuando Harry era un bebé tenía el pelo negro de James, su linda nariz y sus labios. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Harry sería la viva imagen de James.

James había entrado también al espacio, pero todavía estaba en la puerta. Vio con lágrimas en los ojos como su esposa veía a su hijo. Lily había añorado este momento, había soñado con ello durante casi quince años. James lamentaba que las circunstancias no hubieran sido diferentes de modo que ellos pudieran llevar a su hijo a casa. James todavía no tenía noticias de Dumbledore después de su encuentro con el Ministro y esto tenia que significar malas noticias para Harry.

Lily miró lo lenta y pacífica que era la respiración de Harry. Se veía tan pacífico dormido que Lily no podía haberlo despertado, incluso si ella hubiera querido. Callo al suelo de rodillas sin quitar su mirada de Harry.

/Harry, ah mi querido Harry/ silenciosamente lloró todavía mirándolo fijamente. Las imágenes de Harry de bebé destellaron por su mente. Harry, cuando nació, a la edad de tres meses, cuando comenzó a caminar lentamente, a la edad de nueve meses cuando dijo por primera vez 'Papá' y 'Mamá', en su primera fiesta de cumpleaños rodeada por todos los que quería, a la edad de quince meses cuando fue cruelmente alejado de sus padres y su casa.

James entro y ayudó a su esposa a levantarse y la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos, susurrándole palabras consoladoras al oído.

Los dos padres estuvieron de pie en el cuarto llorando silenciosamente por el descubrimiento de su hijo, llorando por la alegría que le había traído. Pero ellos también lloraron por lo que el posible futuro traería. Ambos sentados silenciosamente al lado de la cama. Estaban tan inseguros del futuro, pero están determinados a no desperdiciar este regalo. James y Lily pasaron aquella noche solamente mirando dormir a su hijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó de repente y le tomó un par de minutos determinar lo había le despertado. Oyó el ruido de platos en la distancia y el olor dulce del desayuno. Esto venía de abajo. Harry miró alrededor para encontrar que Poppy no estaba por ningún lado.

"Debió haberse marchado por la noche" murmuró para el mismo.

Harry cerró sus ojos otra vez y suspiró. Se sentía mucho mejor que anoche. Despacio abrió sus ojos y salio de la cama. Sus pies tocaron el piso y con cuidado Harry se puso de pie. Su tobillo todavía le dolía pero sabía que tomaría unos días de beber pociones para rebajar las contusión, antes de que se recuperara. Esta no era la primera vez que se había roto algo. Su espalda le dolía cuando trató de estar de pie pero Harry no hizo caso de ello. Sabía que la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden estaban probablemente lejos o desayunando así que ahora era el mejor momento para escabullirse.

Con mucho dolor camino hacía la puerta. Después de mirar a ambos lados, y ver que no había nadie alrededor, rápidamente Harry camino hacía las escaleras. Harry sentía que el dolor en su espalda empeoraba con cada paso pero no hizo caso de ello. Harry puso su pie con cautela sobre el primer escalón y trato de escuchar por si había alguien alrededor. No podía rendirse ahora. Su tobillo palpitó con mucho dolor cuando Harry puso su peso sobre el. Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras dio una mirada cautelosa alrededor. Podía oír algunas voces que venían de un cuarto a su derecha pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, estaba a salvo por ahora. Harry silenciosamente camino con mucho dolor hacía la puerta que daba a la calle.

/Esto es demasiado fácil/ pensó cuando se acercó a la puerta principal. ¿Por qué no la cuidaba nadie y por qué no estaba ningún guardia colocado en la puerta?

/Tal vez es porque ellos no esperan que yo salga por la puerta principal/ pensó.

Harry estaba a sólo pulgadas de la puerta. Se detuvo y escuchó cualquier sonido que lo alerta. Harry soltó un suspiro y se acerco para abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, su mano apenas había alcanzado la perilla de la puerta cuando una fuerza invisible golpeo a Harry y el adolescente ya herido fue lanzado violentamente hacía atrás. Se golpeo contra la pared y se derrumbó en el suelo. Harry soltó un gemido angustiado cuando aterrizó sobre su ya adolorida espalda. Se quedo allí durante un momento, tomando pequeños alientos, para no agravar el dolor de sus costillas. Antes de que Harry tuviera una posibilidad para levantarse oyó una voz justo al lado de él.

"Debí haberte advertido sobre esto"

Harry miró alrededor y encontró a un muy perplejo Dumbledore y unos cuantos Aurores, que estaban a unos pasos lejos de él. Harry gruñó un poco, Albus Dumbledore era la última persona que había querido ver, sobre todo en ese estado. Harry mordía su labio para no gritar de dolor, cuando trata de ponerse de pie.

Dumbledore vio como el adolescente herido trató de levantarse fulminándolo con la mirada en todo momento. Miró como Harry se estremeció y puso una mano con cautela a su lado. Dumbledore no quería nada más que acercarse y ayudarle, pero sabía cual sería el resultado. En cambio estuvo de pie silenciosamente y esperó a que Harry estuviera de pie. Sólo una vez que Harry se hubiera levantado completamente, y ahora con su cabeza en alto, Dumbledore hablo otra vez.

"Esta casa tiene algunos escudos muy poderosas Harry, sólo un miembro de la Orden puede venir e ir, todos los demás tienen que ser escoltados" terminó Dumbledore.

"Vamos Harry, ve y siéntate como estoy seguro que todavía tienes que reponerte"

Dumbledore dijo con un poco de culpa en su voz. No se aprobaba el plan de Sirius de engañar al muchacho y seguramente no pensó cuando le lanzaron cuatro hechizos sobre un muchacho.

"¡No voy en ninguna parte con usted!" le escupió Harry. Su voz todavía era áspera por su garganta seca.

Dumbledore miró a Harry tristemente. Eso hizo daño al viejo mago, cuanto odio fue dirigido hacia él. Dumbledore abrió su boca para intentar calmar al adolescente enfadado, pero antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo Harry camino despacio hacía el pie de la escalera y comenzó a subirla.

"¿Harry, no piensas que deberíamos hablar de las circunstancias que han surgido?" preguntó Dumbledore con cuidado.

Harry giró su cabeza y miró airadamente al director.

"No tengo nada que decirles y no quiero oír la basura que tengan que decirme"

Inmediatamente tres aurores que estaban detrás de Dumbledore apuntaron sus varitas mágicas hacía Harry. Harry los miró durante un instante. La mirada de furia sobre las caras de Aurores acobardaba. Moody, Kingsley y Arthur nunca habían oído a nadie hablar a Albus Dumbledore de aquella manera. Dumbledore sin embargo levantó una mano e hizo señas a los aurores para que bajaran sus varitas. Dumbledore había esperado eso de Harry. Harry inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir otra palabra y cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Dumbledore regreso al comedor, con tres aurores, inclinando su cabeza, pensando en como hablaría con el adolescente enfadado.

Harry no tenía otro opción, sólo volver a su cama. Con cautela se sentó en la orilla de la cama y soltó un profundo suspiro. Estaba en problemas. De un momento a otro el Ministerio vendría y lo detendrían. ¡Probablemente estaría en Azkaban esta noche! Tenia que salir de ahí¿pero cómo? No estaba listo para afrontar los escudos otra vez, no pensaba que sería capaz de ponerse de pie otra vez. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por alguien que entraba a su espacio. Harry abrió la boca para decir algún insulto, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Poppy entrar, que se veía muy cansada. Harry sonrió débilmente cuando oyó su chillido y la vio acercarse corriendo hacia él.

"¡Harry! En nombre de Merlín ¿que haces de pie¡Acuéstate en este instante!"

Empujó a Harry bajo las sabanas y comenzó a mimarlo excesivamente.

Hizo una revisión y una vez que termino, catalogando todas las heridas que todavía le preocupaban, se sentó en su silla, viéndose agotada.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama y sonriéndole.

"¿Hemos terminado?" Pregunto

"Sí" respondió la cansada enfermera

"Bueno, ahora dime cómo puedo salir de aquí"

Poppy miro a Harry con ojos tristes

"Harry, por favor, sabes que no puedes marcharte"

"Poppy, no me entiendes. No puedo quedarme aquí, no es seguro que me quede. Si no me marchó ahora, esta noche estaré en Azkaban" Harry se detuvo para observar el efecto de sus palabras.

Poppy se veía realmente incómoda, se retorcía las manos y lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Harry y a la puerta. Finalmente ella se levantó y caminó alrededor de el.

"Harry, si pudiera te ayudaría. Te lo debo. Pero el problema es que no puedo ayudarte a marcharse. No soy un miembro de la Orden así que no puedo escoltarte hacia fuera"

Ella miró la cara triste del adolescente herido y sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Sabía que Dumbledore no quería que Harry sufriera cualquier daño, pero ¿Dumbledore tenia la autoridad para salvarlo de Azkaban? Preferiría no pensar en eso en este momento. En cambio ella apartó los golpes de su frente y se rió de él.

"Soy lo siento de veras Harry"

Harry simplemente se encogió en ella y miró fijamente en sus manos en su regazo. Él tendría que pasar con un plan diferente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore estaba sentado con los miembros de la Orden alrededor de él. La mayor parte de ellos habían estado esperando con impaciencia su regreso para averiguar el destino de Harry. Todo lo que Dumbledore podía decirles en este momento era que el Ministro le informaría sobre el destino de Harry. Tonks y Molly todavía trataban de quitar los platos del desayuno, mientras Arthur mantenía una conversación con James, Sirius y Remo. Dumbledore hablando con delicadeza con Lily que todavía tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y parecía estar aturdida. Moody y Kingsley estaban en una esquina, al parecer perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Lily miró alrededor cuando Dumbledore se alejo de su lado para hablar con Molly. Pensaba sobre lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Trataba de tranquilizarla que Harry no sufriría ningún daño. Cuando Harry supiera la verdad sobre quien era y quién era Voldemort, seguramente volvería al lado de luz. Lily en particular no se preocupaba ahora mismo por eso. Quería ir arriba y ver a su hijo. Prácticamente James la habían sacado arrastrando del cuarto de modo que pudiera descansar. Despacio se levantó y comenzó a preparar un plato de desayuno. James vio eso y se acerco hacía ella.

"Lily, no creo…"

"No James, por favor no" dijo Lily con voz sentimental.

James dejó de hablar y en cambio puso un brazo de alrededor de la cintura de Lily. Le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y puso jugo de calabaza en un bazo para Harry.

Ambos padres se dirigieron a la puerta mientras todos los demás en el cuarto estaban silenciosamente, sin saber como reaccionar. Moody gruño un poco y luego volvió a sus pensamientos. Todos los demás decidieron ignorar 'el desayuno en la cama' y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

James y Lily subieron las escaleras silenciosamente. Ambos estaban nerviosos por hablar con Harry. Se detuvieron afuera de la puerta y se dieron el uno al otro una mirada nerviosa. Empujaron la puerta abierta, pero se detuvieron, ambos corazones se detuvieron por un momento. Vieron a Harry sentado encima de la cama hablando con Poppy.

"¿Qué tiene esto?" decía Harry mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco que contenía una poción negra.

"Alas de libélula, piernas de escarabajo aplastadas y..." comenzó Poppy.

"Bien, mejor no me digas"

"Entonces para que preguntas"

"Simple curiosidad"

Harry le sonrío a Poppy cuando se tomo la poción negra de un trago. Hizo un estremecimiento dramático.

"Eugh, espero que sepas lo horrible que sabe" dijo mirando a Poppy.

Lily y James no podían más que reír. Era la primera vez que Lily oía la voz de su hijo. Momentáneamente pensó en lo similar que era a la voz de Damien. James desde luego había oído antes la voz de Harry pero siempre en un tono agresivo. Era la primera vez que oyó a Harry hablar en un tono algo normal.

James y Lily habían abierto la puerta y ahora habían dado un paso en el cuarto. Poppy y Harry voltearon para ver quien había entrado. Poppy sonrío a James y Lily, pero la expresión de Harry se oscureció y después de mirar airadamente tanto a James como a Lily miró lejos de ellos.

Poppy notó la reacción de Harry y rápidamente se disculpo, diciendo que tenía que ir abajo un momento. Harry no miró a Poppy, cuando ella a toda prisa dejó el cuarto. James y Lily se sentían enormemente intranquilos. Harry no los miraba. Siguió mirando fijamente sus propias manos que estaban en su regazo. Lily dio un pasó y sus piernas inestables la llevaron hacía la cama. James la siguió de mala gana.

Lily puso el plato de comida sobre la mesita de noche y miró con ansia a Harry. El muchacho ni siquiera la miró. Ahora que Lily podía ver los ojos de Harry sintió su corazón saltar de felicidad. /Definitivamente tiene mis ojos/ pensó. James se había unido a Lily en este punto y había colocado el vaso de jugo a un lado del plato.

Lily no podía contenerse más. Trató de tocar la cara de Harry. Harry se estremeció y se alejo de ella y le lanzó una mirada tan sucia que Lily dio un paso hacía atrás.

"¡Harry¿Qué…" Lily fue cortada cuando Harry quito la cubierta de la cama y se salio de ella. Estaba de pie y miró airadamente a Lily y James.

"Harry, por favor acuéstate no estas completamente curado aún. Te harás daño" intentó James .

"¿Estarán muy decepcionados?" dijo Harry y Lily estaba conmocionada al oír el veneno en la voz de Harry.

James miró a su hijo impresionado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡No esperaban que sobreviviera!" exclamó Harry y esta vez tenía un destello extraño en sus ojos esmeralda. Parecía como si se hubiera dañado con la rabia que se quemaba en sus orbes verdes.

James y Lily se quedaron sin habla por la acusación de Harry.

"¿Harry, cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que fue un accidente, nunca le habría atacado si hubiera sabido que eras mi…"

James vaciló. Todavía no podía atreverse a decir que Harry, el Príncipe Oscuro, responsable de tantas muertes y torturar, era su hijo. Harry miraba fijamente a James con tanto aborrecimiento que Lily tuvo que mirar lejos de su hijo.

"¡Solamente entienda esto Potter! No soy su hijo. Su hijo murió hace muchos años. Soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort"

Lily y James estaban mudos. Habían esperado que Harry fuera grosero y difícil de hablar pero no se habían preparado para tales palabras hirientes. Lily y James dieron un paso más cerca del furioso muchacho.

Esta vez Lily trató de hablarle.

"Harry, por favor escúchanos. Sé que debes estar ahora mismo enfadado y confuso pero debes entender. Somos tus padres. V-Voldemort no es tu padre" intento Lily desesperadamente.

Harry dio un fulgor helado a Lily y le habló directamente.

"Tal vez no, pero esencia es mi verdadero padre. Él fue el que me crió. Solamente por traer a alguien a este mundo no los hace un padre"

Harry sonrió por dentro con satisfacción cuando vio las lágrimas aparecer en los ojos de Lily y James. Se sintió bien por mostrarles su lugar. Sin decir otra palabra a cualquiera ellos, Harry camino con mucho dolor. Cerró de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño y se sentó en el piso. No tenia que usar el baño, solamente quería alejarse de los Potters.

Lily y James tristemente salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. Entraron en uno de los cuartos y trataron de consolarse el uno al otro en una tentativa vana de reparar sus corazones rotos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moody miro como Dumbledore se unió a la conversación de Arthur y Kingsley. Su ojo mágico estaba viendo hacía la parte de atrás de su cabeza y vio a los Potters bajar por las escaleras y entrar en el cuarto que estaba aun lado de la cocina con miradas miserables. Sabía que Harry estaba solo ya que la Señora Pomfrey estaba ocupada dando instrucciones a Remo y Sirius sobre las pociones que Harry debía seguir tomando. Moody se levanto y abandonado el cuarto discretamente.

Había llegado al cuarto de Harry en cuestión de segundos. Moody sabía lo que tenia que hacer y estaba preparado para hacer todo lo posible para tener éxito. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry volteo para ver a Moody entrar en el cuarto. Durante un momento Harry había pensado que eran los Potters otra vez. Harry lanzó a Moody otro fulgor y volvió a mirar fijamente por la ventana. En ese momento estaba sentado encima de su cama. No hizo caso a Moody hasta que sintió al auror cerca de el. Harry suspiró y quito su mirada de la ventana.

"¡Qué!" dijo Harry a Moody.

Moody no respondió. Miraba fijamente a Harry como si estuviera luchando por no estrangular al muchacho. En vez de responder a Harry, Moody metido la mano en sus trajes y saco dos artículos. Uno era su varita y el otro era un pequeño frasco. Harry miró la varita aprensivamente antes de ver el pequeño frasco de poción. Miró incrédulo a Moody y le preguntó.

"¿Realmente esperas que beba eso de buen grado?" se burló Harry de Moody, sabiendo perfectamente que no debería enfadar el auror chiflado.

"¡Puedes beberlo de buen grado o puedo forzarte!" escupió Moody, apenas capaz de mantener sus manos estables de la rabia suprimida.

Harry sintió la cólera dentro de él . Otra vez salio de su cama y miro cara a cara a Moody.

"Piensas que eres un gran auror porque puedes ejercer la fuerza sobre un adolescente herido. Tenias que atarme antes de tratar de hacerme daño, entonces perdóname por no estar ni remotamente asustado de un cobarde "

Harry contuvo su voz, aun cuando no quisiera nada más que gritar el abuso de este auror. Moody temblaba ahora con la cólera. Se inclinó adelante de modo que su cara estuviera apenas pulgadas lejos de la de Harry.

"Tendrás que tener más cuidado con esa boca muchacho. No soy como Dumbledore. No voy a dejar que me hables en ese tono. Puedes ser el hijo de James, pero para mí que hay ninguna diferencia. Eres un asesino sangriento, despiadado y es así como voy a tratarte "

Las palabras apenas habían abandonado la boca de Moody cuando agarró a Harry por el cuello. Harry jadeó e inmediatamente trató de liberarse. Harry se giró de modo de alejarse de Moody y le dio un codazo en el estómago. Moody jadeado tratando de respirar. Aflojó el apretón sobre Harry y el muchacho se alejo de él. Una vez que Harry estuvo libre enfocó toda su atención hacia Moody. El auror se levantó, todavía muriéndose por aire y vio a Harry hacer un movimiento rápido con la mano, Moody sintió que una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba. Moody fue lanzado a través del cuarto.

Moody estaba realmente molesto. Levantó y señaló con su varita al muchacho.

"REDUCTO" bramó e inmediatamente una luz salio de la varita de Moody y golpeó a Harry directamente en el pecho.

Harry sintió como fue lanzado a través del cuarto y caía con mucho dolor sobre el escritorio en la esquina del cuarto. Antes de que Harry pudiera parpadear sintió otra vez la mano de Moody alrededor de su garganta y fue lanzado a la cama violentamente. Harry sintió que sus muñecas y tobillos fueron atados inmediatamente. Harry vio a Moody con furia. No podía atacar a Moody o protegerse si usar sus manos. Miró impotentemente como Moody se acercaba y abría el frasco.

Harry no tenía que adivinar lo que le iba a forzar a beber. Vertiserum, la poción de la verdad. Harry empezó a sudar frío. Sabía que preguntas le iba a hacer. La posición de su padre, los miembros del círculo interno, sus identidades. Harry trató de sacarse de las ataduras que lo sostenían pero fracaso.

Moody se acerco hacía Harry y agarro la barbilla del adolescente para derramar tres gotas en su boca. Harry apretó su mandíbula. No iba a dejar que Moody le diera esa poción.

"Beberás esto muchacho y nos dirás todos los secretos repugnantes de Voldemort" silbo Moody a Harry.

Moody intento abrir la boca del muchacho pero lo encontraba difícil con solo una mano. En su frustración le dio un ligero golpe en la cara al obstinado muchacho e intento otra vez forzar su boca a abrirse.

Harry sintió que las lágrimas picaban sus ojos cuando recibió el golpe de Moody. La mandíbula le dolía y sentía que le ardía. Su cara escocía en el punto donde Moody lo había pegado con la mano. Sin embargo Harry todavía se resistía a abrir su boca. Trataba de alejarse de Moody tanto como pudiese. Justo antes de que el cuerpo de Harry cediera y su boca se relajara ligeramente la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y un furioso Sirius entro. Sirius vio a Harry y a Moody y en un instante Sirius alejo a Moody lejos de Harry. El Veritaserum todavía estaba en la mano de Moody. Harry podría haber gritado de alivio. Vio como Sirius arrastró a Moody lejos de el.

"¡Cómo te atreviste Moody! En nombre de Merlín ¿En que estabas pensando¡Sal de aquí¡Vete!"

Harry vio la resistencia de Moody hasta que James y Dumbledore entraron al cuarto. Dumbledore vio el estado del cuarto y con un movimiento rápido de su mano liberó a Harry. Harry rápidamente se sentó en la cama y trató de que su corazón se calmara. Dumbledore hizo señas a Moody, Sirius y James de seguirlo. Cuando ellos dejaron el cuarto James se acerco a Harry y miro al muchacho, con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Harry, estas bien?"

Harry comprendió que estaba temblando. Rápidamente se abrigó en sus brazos y suspiró para parar el temblor. Harry miró lejos de James y se estremeció lejos de la mano extendida de James. James miró a su hijo con compasión y se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro suavemente detrás de él.

Harry se derrumbó y cubrió su cara furioso con las almohadas. Nunca había estado tan enfadado en su vida. Nunca antes tenía alguien desafió a tocarle así. Su padre nunca había dejado que nadie le hiciera ni el más leve daño. Harry se volteo y se acostó sobre su espalda. Trató de estabilizar su respiración y tranquilizar su corazón. La verdad era que nunca lo habían asustado así. No estaba asustado de ser lastimado. El dolor físico siempre era una parte de su vida, no tenia miedo de lo que habría pasado si hubieran forzado a Harry a beber la poción de la verdad. Todos los secretos de su padre, sus proyectos, su posición todo habrían sido expuesto.

/No, no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Mi padre no debe ser puesto en peligro/ pensó Harry.

Su cabeza palpitaba y el dolor de sus costillas y tobillo hacían a Harry sentirse enfermo. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de dormirse fue /no voy a dejarles usar en mi el Vertiserum/.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James estaba furioso con Moody.

"¡Qué diablos Moody! Por qué lo tratase así" bramó al Auror.

Dumbledore también miraba a Moody con ojos muy enfadados. Moody sin embargo no notó esto.

"¡Lo traté cómo merece ser tratado¡Ha hecho cosas horrorosas y lo lamentable James si cree que puede ser perdonado porque es su hijo perdido, pero el resto de nosotros tiene que hacer lo correcto!"

Con esto el cuarto quedo en silencio durante un momento. James miraba a Moody cruelmente y detrás de él Sirius y Remus también miraban a Moody con reproche. Lily miraba lejos de ellos intentando vanamente ocultar sus lágrimas.

"Moody, nunca he dicho que él debería ser perdonado, no tienes ningún derecho de acusarme. ¡Yo era amigo de Frank también! Me aflijo por su muerte, pero esto significa que tienes que perder el control"

Moody simplemente gruño y camino hacia la puerta.

"No soy yo el que ha perdido el control. ¡Son ustedes los que dejan que un asesino vague por la oficina central como si fuera suyo!" dijo Moody con esto abandono el cuarto y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

James y Lily estaban sorprendidos. Un asesino, Harry era un asesino. La verdad sobre su hijo no se había registrado aun en los padres. Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza en este mundo. Iba a ir a Azkaban. Lily completamente se había disuelto y ahora sollozaba con fuerza mientras Molly y Remus trataron de consolarla. James miraba a la puerta con una expresión derrotada. Sirius y Dumbledore lograron sentarlo en una silla.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley y Tonks se levantaron rápidamente y se disculparon, queriendo dar algo de intimidad a la familia. Cada uno sabía que Sirius y Remus eran parte de la familia Potter. Una vez que ellos se habían ido Dumbledore hablo.

"James, Lily, por favor traten de no dejar la esperanza. Sé que es un momento sumamente difícil para ustedes pero tiene que mantenerse fuertes, para el bien de Harry"

Sirius miró a Dumbledore. Esto no estaba bien. No debería darles esperanzas falsa. Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar. El Ministerio iba a venir por Harry, y ni Dumbledore sería capaz de protegerlo.

"Dumbledore, que esperanza podemos tener. El Ministerio no abandonará a Harry, lo sabes mejor que nadie" dijo Sirius con una voz derrotada.

Dumbledore simplemente les sonrió a ello e izo que los cuatro adultos lo miraran fijamente con molestia.

"Mi querido Sirius, siempre hay esperanza, sin esperanza no hay nada. Sé que todos puede pensar que estoy loco pero realmente creo que Harry estará a salvo del Ministerio"

James levantó su cabeza y miró directamente Dumbledore. La curiosidad lo alcanzó y preguntó lo cada uno quería saber.

"¿Dumbledore, qué pasó con su encuentro con Fudge¿Por qué aún no han venido por Harry ? "

Dumbledore les dio una sonrisa cansada.

"Bien el resultado debe ser todavía determinado. El Ministro considera algunas cosas. Ha tenido informes sobre las batallas de Harry, sus poderes, los hechizos desconocida y la fuerza que el muchacho posee. Todos esto indica que Harry es especial. Todos estamos conscientes de como el Ministro sobre las profecías. Harry no puede ser 'el escogido' a sus ojos pero tiene que admitir que Harry es un mago muy poderoso con talentos excepcionales. Es claro que cualquier lado donde Harry estuviera tendría una gran ventaja en esta guerra "

Sirius habló por encima de esto.

"Sobre eso Dumbledore, tienes alguna idea de por qué Harry puede hacer todas esas cosas a su edad"

Sirius desde luego se refería a la fuerza que Harry había mostrado cuando envió al mejor entrenado Aurores a través del cuarto con una simple patada. Sirius puso una mano sobre sus costillas todavía magulladas.

" Bien tengo una teoría. Saben que Harry es un descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor. Esto lo haría más poderoso que la mayor parte de los de su edad. Sin embargo, con Voldemort …" el cuarto jadeó en la mención de su nombre, "…lo marco como su propio heredero ha hecho a Harry el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin"

James y Lily estaban horrorizados por esto. Su hijo era el heredero de Slytherin.

"Harry es ahora el heredero de dos líneas hereditarias. A la edad de dieciséis años tiene fuerza y habilidades que emparejan con el más entrenado. Tiene poderes que se harán legendarios cuando tenga la mayoría de edad. Como usara esos poderes dependerá si Harry acepta la verdad que lo esperan"

Vio directamente a Lily y vio las lágrimas fluir libremente otra vez.

"Mira el Ministro no será tonto para lanzar a Harry a Azkaban. Fudge quiere ganar esta guerra. Ha sufrido enormemente a manos de Voldemort. Quiere vencerlo y si Harry puede ayudar entonces el Ministro no dejará pasara la oportunidad" terminó Dumbledore mirando las caras tristes alrededor de él.

"Cuando averiguaras lo que el Ministro decidió" preguntó James con una voz inestable.

"Pronto James, hasta entonces intente relajarse. Consiga que Harry se abra, de todos modos tu puede. Es imprescindible que Harry se de cuenta que no somos el enemigo"

"¡Hmmph! Bien Moody ya nos dio una mano" susurro Sirius cuando Dumbledore se levanto y salio del cuarto.

* * *

Hola! 

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews.

El capitulo pasado tuvo algunos horrores de gramática, ortografía y otras cosas para los que lo leyeron y se quedaron de o.0 pueden leerlo otra vez si quieren ya lo corregí

Bye  
Se cuidan.(Espero que sigan dejando Reviews)


	13. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia NO es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_/…./ Pensamientos_

"…_." Diálogo_

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo Trece**_

James volteo para ver quien había entrado al comedor. Vio a Lily entrar con otro plato de comida intacto. James suspiró.

"¿Aun nada?" preguntó con voz derrotada. Lily solamente negó con la cabeza y puso el plato sobre la mesa.

Había pasado tres días desde que Harry había llegado a la oficina central, y desde entonces no había tocado ningún alimento o bebida. Lily y James le llevaban sus tres comidas del día a su cuarto y volvían con la comida intacta. Harry no había hablado con nadie desde el desastroso incidente con Moody. Se había quedado en su cuarto y había rechazado hablar con alguien.

"James, esto no puede seguir así. ¡Han sido tres días y él no ha tomado ni una sola gota de agua! Va a ponerse mal" dijo Lily histérica. Ella acababa de pasar los últimos 45 minutos tratando de conseguir que Harry comiera algo.

Al principio Harry solía responder 'Déjenme solo' ó 'Vete' pero últimamente no hacia caso a nadie y solamente se sentaba sobre el suelo de su cuarto. Lily había notado los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de Harry y el agotamiento sobre su cara, pero no podía convencerlo de acostarse.

James la miro fatigosamente.

"¿Qué quieres que yo haga Lily, quieres que vaya arriba y lo alimenta a la fuerza¿Piensas que es lo que deberíamos hacer?" James no quiso hablarle así a Lily pero sabía que la situación con Harry se salía de control.

Cuando Harry había rechazado la comida la primera vez, James había desatendido la situación diciendo 'comerá cuando le de hambre'. Sin embargo habían pasado tres días y Harry no mostraba ningún signo de derrota y James se preocupaba cada vez más.

"¡No me hables así James! Tenemos que solucionar este problema juntos" le contestó Lily con vehemencia.

James soltó otro suspiro y se paro de su silla. Se acerco a Lily y la abrazo.

"Lo lamento Lily, pero no se que hacer con Harry. El Ministro todavía no le ha dicho nada a Dumbledore, los Mortífagos causan estrago tratando de encontrar a Harry y tenemos un adolescente suicida arriba que no escuchará nada de lo que tengamos que decirle" terminó y ambos padres se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

En ese mismo momento un muy preocupado Sirius entró en el cuarto. Vio a James y palideció.

"¿Padfoot, qué sucede?" James al instante había visto la preocupación en la cara de su amigo. Sirius se acerco a James y se sentó, aun viéndose trastornado.

"Nada Prongs, solo estoy cansado, supongo" Sirius miraba detenidamente el suelo mientras hablaba. James sospecho inmediatamente. Sirius nunca admitía que estaba cansado, nunca.

"Padfoot, algo pasa, dime que es"

Sirius suspiró y se volteo para afrontar a sus dos amigos.

"Bien, no les va a gustar, prométanme que no empeoraran la situación" miró a James y Lily seriamente. Ambos estaban al borde de la discusión, pero asintieron con inquietud. Sirius siguió.

"Bien, entré para ver a Harry después de que Lily saliera. Solamente quería intentar hablar con el de alguna forma. Sin embargo, he notado que se ve realmente enfermo, creo que le cuestan mantener sus ojos abiertos y no responde a nada de lo que le dije, ni siquiera un 'vete'. Entonces usé el hechizo Gondume, para asegurarme que se estaba recuperando y que no había alguna herida de la que no fuéramos conscientes" hizo una pausa inseguro de si debería seguir.

"¿Qué pasó¿Qué encontraste?" pregunto Lily en un tono callado.

Sirius los miro a ambos y contestó tristemente.

"No ha estado tomando ninguna de las pociones que le hemos estado dando. No hay ningún rastro de alivio y... bien parece no haber dormido desde que fue traído" terminó Sirius torpemente.

James tenía los puños apretados y la mirada de furia hizo que Sirius se arrepintiera de habérselos contado. Lily jadeó y se llevo las manos a la boca. Había sospechado que Harry no había dormido pero no pensó ni por un segundo que él deliberadamente se privaba de dormir durante los tres días anteriores.

De repente James se levanto de su silla y camino hacía el armario. Lo abrió de un tirón y sacó varias botellas. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y con furia se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sirius y Lily se levantaron para tratar de bloquear la salida.

"¡James¿A donde vas¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Lily bloqueando su camino.

"Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo" silbó James. Trató de salir pero Sirius lo bloqueo.

"Prongs, relájate, compañero me prometiste que no te ibas a comportar como un psicópata"

James solamente empujó a Sirius.

"¡Fuera de mi camino Padfoot, ya he tenido suficiente¿Quién piensa que es torturándose así¡Voy a poner fin a esto ahora mismo!"

Después de decir esto James logro salir y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Entro al cuarto de Harry y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Harry volteo hacia la puerta y vio la imagen borrosa de James. Había estado tratando de no dormirse y sus ojos le pesaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierto. Estaba, otra vez sentando en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, pero sin tocarla. Deliberadamente estaba en una posición incómoda, ya que le era imposible mantenerse despierto en una posición cómoda. Cada noche se sentaba en el suelo y había luchado con fuerza contra el sueño que desesperadamente trataba de asumirlo.

Harry estaba convencido de que apenas y se durmiera Moody le daría el Veritaserum. Sabía que la poción de la verdad funcionaria incluso si él estaba inconsciente. Había logrado no comer o beber algo, incluyendo las pociones que le daban, por miedo de ser drogado con la poción de la verdad. Estaba determinado a no dar cualquier información, en cuanto a su padre. Costase lo que costase.

Harry vio como James caminaba hacia el y lo agarraba de un brazo. Harry se estremeció por la aplicación de fuerza sobre su brazo y sintió como dejaba el piso cuando James lo alzo y lo arrastró hacia la cama. James violentamente lanzó a Harry a la cama y sostuvo la pequeña poción púrpura que Harry reconoció como la Poción para dormir.

"¡Bébetela!" le ordenó al agotado muchacho.

Harry despacio negó con la cabeza. James perdió lo que le quedaba de paciencia. James empujó a Harry bruscamente sobre la cama. Harry luchó por liberarse, pero fue dominado por James. James abrió la poción y estuvo a punto de verterla en la boca del adolescente cuando de pronto Harry movió su mano y golpeó la botella de la mano de James. James miró con furia como la botella se caía y el contenido se desbordaba sobre la cama. Lily y Sirius habían entrado al cuarto en este punto y habían visto todo lo que ocurrió.

James puso a Harry en una posición sentada, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su ropa. James gritó a Harry con frustración.

"¡Qué pasa contigo¿Tienes deseos de morir¿Por qué estas tan determinado a hacerte daño?" gritó.

James soltó a Harry y levantado una mano para revolver su propio caballo, como hacía cada vez que estaba sumamente enfadado o nervioso. Harry por reflejo cerró los ojos y trato de alejarse de el, obviamente pensaba que James había levantado la mano para golpearlo.

James se detuvo a media acción. Vio a Harry estremecerse. 'Piensa que voy a golpearlo' pensó con horror. James trato de quitar ese pensamiento. Incluso Lily y Sirius vieron la reacción de Harry y sintieron como se les encogía el corazón. James despacio bajó su mano y sintió como toda la cólera lo abandonaba cuando miro atentamente a su hijo.

Los ojos de Harry tenían círculos oscuros alrededor de ellos. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados, ya que no había permitido que ni una sola gota agua pasara por ellos. Estaba muy pálido y parecía que estaba apunto de derrumbarse. Su respiración era áspera y tenía una mano sobre su costado, agarrando sus costillas.

La mirada de James se ablando cuando vio el terrible estado de su hijo. Le habló con calma a Harry, determinado a mostrarle a Harry que no le haría ningún daño.

"Harry, por favor, tienes que entender. Si no comes o bebes algo, sobre todo las pociones caerás enfermo" James bajó su voz y le habló suavemente, pero el adolescente no le hizo caso.

"Harry, si piensas que nos puedes chantajear, entonces estas equivocado. Puede privarte de comer todo lo que quieras; pero no voy a regresarte con ese monstruo".

Al oír como llamaba el su padre monstruo, Harry miró directamente a James y le dio un fulgor de muerte. Habló a James con una voz seca y ronca.

"No estoy haciendo eso"

"¿Qué?" pregunto James, confuso con la respuesta de Harry.

"Chantajearlos, sé que no te preocupa lo que me pase" dijo Harry silenciosamente.

James abrió la boca para discutir, pero se detuvo cuando Lily se precipitó hacia la cama.

"Harry, eso no es verdad. Realmente nos preocupamos por ti, todos nosotros" ella estaba de pie al lado de James.

Harry levantó su vista y la miró con ojos cansados. Él no le creía, era evidente con la mirada que les daba a todos ellos. James intentó un acercamiento diferente.

"¿Si no es chantajea entonces qué es lo que haces¿Por qué te haces esto?"

En ese mismo momento alguien grito desde abajo.

"¡Potter¡Black! Vengan aquí, necesitamos hablar"

La voz de Moody se oyó en el cuarto y James vio que Harry ponía tenso inmediatamente. Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia la puerta y apretó sus manos. Harry parecía temblar ligeramente y no quietaba los ojos de la puerta. James momentáneamente se confundió por la reacción de Harry. James sabía que Harry no le tenía miedo a Moody, pero la voz de Moody le causó angustia al adolescente.

"Harry¿Qué..." James se detuvo.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido. El último encuentro de Harry con Moody, Moody trato de forzar a Harry de beber el Vertiserum, Harry no comía ni bebía, ni siquiera las pociones que le daba Lily. Su rechazo a dormir, poniéndose tenso al oír la voz de Moody. ¡Harry tenia miedo de que Moody fuera a drogarlo! Tenía miedo de dormir en caso de que Moody lo drogaba, tenia miedo de comer o beber algo, sobre todo las pociones, en caso de que tuvieran la poción de la verdad.

/Ah por Merlin, Moody que has hecho/ penso James con cólera al recordar el comportamiento de Moody con Harry. James respiro despacio tranquilisando su carácter antes de hablar.

"¿Harry, tienes miedo de que alguien haya alterado tu comida?" James vio a Harry mirarlo lentamente.

James vio la respuesta en los agotados ojos de Harry. James suspiró.

"¿Harry, por qué piensas permitiríamos que alguien pusiera algo malo en tu alimento? Harry, deberías confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres. No vamos a permitir que alguien te hicera daño"

Harry dio otra mirada de desconfianza tanto a James como a Lily. James decidió que tenia que mostrarle a Harry alguna prueba, de modo que su hijo pudiera confiar en ellos, incluso si era solamente un poco. James sacó su varita mágica de su ropa e inmediatamente vio como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba al verla. Incluso Lily lo miro con precaución. James no le hizo caso a ninguno de los dos y señaló a la puerta y habló con una voz clara.

"ACCIO POCIÓN VERITASERUM" e inmediatamente siete botellas de Veritaserum aparecieron por la puerta y aterrizaron sobre la cama donde estaban Harry y James.

Harry lo miró confuso. Alejándose un poco, inseguro de lo que James iba a hacer con todas esas botellas. Ellos oyeron un grito brusco viniendo de abajo y a Moody diciendo. "¿Que es lo que pasa aquí¿Qué salio de mi bolsillo?"

James entonces señaló con su varita las botellas y murmuró otra maldición.

"REDUCTO"

Las botellas se rompieron y el líquido mojo la cubierta de la cama. Harry miró a James con la sorpresa escrita claramente sobre su cara. James seco la cama con un hechizo.

"Harry, ahora no hay ni una sola gota de Veritaserum en ninguna parte de esta casa. Puedes dormir completamente a gusto. Y no habrá Veritaserum en nada de lo que comas o bebas, incluyendo las pociones. Si quieres que yo haga el hechizo 'Ingreto' sobre ti comida de modo que muestre todos los ingredientes que hay en ella. Así podrás tener completa paz" James miro a Harry y casi se rió de la mirada de sorpresa sobre la hermosa cara de Harry.

"Duerme ahora Harry, nunca vas a curarte correctamente si no duermes. Traeré otro frasco de poción para dormir para ayudarte" James miro como Harry se metía en la cama.

James se volteo y señaló otra vez con su varita mágica a la puerta.

"ACCIO POCION PARA DORMIR" una poción púrpura entro zumbando y se poso en la mano de James. Se volteo para darle la poción a Harry, pero encontró que el agotado adolescente ya se había dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cosas mejoraron ligeramente después de aquel día. Harry se estaba recuperando muy bien, ahora que bebía todas sus pociones y comía pequeñas porciones al día. Todavía no comía tanto como James o Lily habría querido pero era mejor que antea. Todavía no hablaba mucho con nadie y se quedaba en su cuarto. Sin embargo Sirius había dicho donde estaba la biblioteca de la Casa Black e inmediatamente Harry había corrido a ella.

Harry había decidido que si iba a ser forzado a quedarse ahí él continuaría con su lectura y estudios. James y Lily estaban más felices por su comportamiento, aun cuando Harry fuera todavía más amargo con ellos que antes.

Había sido exactamente siete días, desde que Harry había llegado a la oficina central y la primera reunión de la Orden debía comenzar. Dumbledore finalmente había conseguido la decisión final del Ministro sobre el futuro de Harry e iba ser revelada a la Orden esa noche.

James y Lily estaban nerviosos¿Qué iba a pasar¿Qué es lo que le esperaba a Harry¿Había alguna esperanza?

Además de eso se sentían enormemente culpables por no ocuparse de Damien. Solo habían preguntado una vez para ver si Damien estaba bien. Damien había estado pasándola bien con los Weasleys, pero era muy sospechoso que pasara todo el verano con ellos. Damien había tratado de preguntarles al Sr. y Sra. Weasley sobre lo que sucedía pero ellos no le habían respondido.

James caminaba de un lado para otro mientras Sirius y Lupin lo miraban divertidos.

"Prongs, te vas a marear, ven y siéntate" Sirius bromeó y James lo vio molesto. Lupin rió en silencio también, pero dio una mirada comprensiva a James.

"Ellos estarán aquí pronto Prongs, ten paciencia. Estoy seguro que si fueran malas noticias Dumbledore no habría decidido anunciarlo delante de todos, se los hubiera dicho antes a ti y a Lily"

Con esto James se detuvo y miró a Lupin. Suspiró y se sentó.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero por qué no podía venir ahora y decirnos antes de la reunión. ¿Somos los padres de Harry después de todo, no piensas que merecemos saber el destino de nuestro hijo antes que todos los demás?" James pasaba su mano sobre su cabello otra vez.

Lily entro al cuarto y saludo nerviosamente a los tres merodeadores. Y se dirigió a James.

"¿Le dijiste?" preguntó silenciosamente.

James la miro confuso.

"¿Um…decirle que a quien?" preguntó mudamente. Lily lo miro moleta.

"¿Le dijiste a Harry que se quedara en su cuarto esta noche durante la reunión?" preguntó.

"Ah, esto, bien sí…quiero decir no, aún no"

Sirius y Lupin no podía quitar las sonrisas de sus caras. Les gustaba ver cuando a James se le trababa la lengua enfrente de Lily.

"James, dijiste que lo harías, faltan sólo diez minutos antes de que comiencen a llegar. Por favor ve y dile."

"Lily, amor, piensas que es realmente necesario. Creo que solamente podríamos cerrar la puerta sin necesidad de explicarle a Harry, no podría notar que…" James se callo cuando vio la mirada de cólera sobre la cara de Lily y masculló algo sobre ir y decirle a Harry antes de salir del cuarto.

James llamó a la puerta de Harry y la abrió para encontrar a Harry sentado sobre su cama, leyendo un libro sobre Artes Oscuras. /Perfecto/ pensó James con ira. Tendría que hablar con Sirius sobre el contenido de la biblioteca.

"¡Eh! Harry, queria hacerte saber que hoy hay una pequeña reunión abajo"

"Bien" contesto Harry, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Son solo algunas personas de la Orden y no quiero que ellos sepan que estás aquí en este momento"

"OK" contestó Harry otra vez con voz aburrida.

"Voy a tener que cerrar la puerta"

"Bien"

"Solamente durante la reunión, después de que ellos se vayan abriré la puerta"

"Como sea"

"OK, me voy"

"Bien"

"La voy a cerrar ahora"

"Hazlo"

James podría decir , por su tono de voz, que Harry se había vuelto loco. James cerró la puerta después mirar a Harry una vez más. Harry todavía no alzaba la vista de su libro. James cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Tocó la puerta con su varita mágica y murmuró el hechizo para cerrarla.

James odiaba tener que mentirle a Harry, la mayor parte de la Orden sabía que Harry estaba ahí por ahora, pero eso no quería decir que ellos estuvieran felices por ello. La mayor parte de la Orden estuvo de acuerdo con Moody. Ellos pensaron que Harry no debía tener ningún trato preferencial solamente porque era un Potter. James despacio camino hacia abajo, perdido en sus miserables pensamientos. Era mejor mantenerlo apartado, para la propia seguridad de Harry.

Cuando James entró en el cuarto, donde ida ser la reunión de la Orden, encontró que la mayor parte de la Orden ya había llegado, excepto la familia Weasley. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Lily y un asentimiento rápido para decirle que Harry estaba seguro arriba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo dejaron de sonreír cuando la chimenea estalló en llamas verdes y Damien apareció con la familia Weasley.

"¡Eh! Mamá, Papá"

Damien se acerco despacio hacía sus padres y les dio un abrazo rápido.

"Que pasa, no parecen muy felices de verme, es la primera vez en una semana" Damien miraba las caras asombradas sobre sus de padres. Lily se recupero rápidamente.

"Desde luego estamos felices de verte; es solo no te esperábamos, eso es todo"

Rápidamente lo abrazo y le plantó un beso en su frente. Damien se ruborizó y murmuró algo sobre 'no en el público'. Lily le sonrió. Había echado de menos a su hijo más joven desde la semana pasada y se alegraba de verle otra vez, pero también se sentía nerviosa. Harry estaba solamente a unos metros lejos de ellos y Damien aún no sabía de él. Miró de forma preocupante a James que parecía estar discutiendo con el Sr. Weasley.

Molly se apresuró e introdujo a los adolescentes a otro cuarto. Ella los dejo en uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso y les prohibió que salieran. Cuando dejó a los seis adolescentes, Fred, George, Ron, Damien, Hermione y Ginny formaron una reunión.

"¿Bien, qué piensan que pasó esta vez?" preguntó Ginny cuando ella y Hermione se arrojaron a una de las camas que estaban en el enorme cuarto.

"Tiene que ser grande, nunca había visto a tantas personas asistir a una reunión antes" dijo Fred cuando se sentó en una de las sillas, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

"Sí, bien, no han tenido una reunión en mucho tiempo. Tal vez solo hablaran de los recientes ataques " sugirió Hermione pensativamente.

"Nah, esta reunión es importante" dijo George con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara.

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Damien que estaba sentaba en otra cama junto a Ron.

"Oí a Mamá hablar con Papá esta mañana, ella decía que esta reunión iba a 'determinar el futuro' y que 'Dumbledore lo que hacia en un juego tan peligroso'"

Cada uno vio a George hacer juguetonamente una reverencia.

"¿Cómo oíste eso?" preguntado Ron mirando a su hermano con una expresión intimidada.

"Con estos" George sostuvo algo que se parecía a un poco de carne. Era realmente largo y no se parecía a nada de lo que alguien alguna vez había visto antes.

"Wow, que eso" pregunto Damien cuando se paro de la cama y se acerco George para mirarlos más de cerca.

"Oídos Extensibles" dijo con orgullo.

"Puse uno de estos bajo la puerta de su dormitorio y oí la conversación entera, bien en realidad tanto como pude antes de que el Prefecto Percy llegara y me dijera que me fuera, estúpido" dijo George.

"Pero sabes que no deberías haber estado escuchando de todos modos…" comenzó Hermione, pero fue cortada por las expresiones de Ron y Damien.

"¡Um, 'decidir el futuro', 'juego peligroso'; independemente de que podría haber estado hablando" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

"Bien hermanita, por qué no vamos y lo averiguamos" Fred se levanto y sacó cinco pares de oídos extensibles y le dio un par a cada uno.

"Wow viniste preparado" comento Hermione.

"Bien la casa no se infesto de duendecillos por casualidad, cuando la reunión de la Orden iba a comenzar " Fred y George sonrieron al ver la cara de los otros cuatro.

"Tu…tu hiciste eso" Ginny no sabía si fruncir el ceño o aclamarlos.

"Pero como nos vamos a deshacernos de ellos" pregunto Ron.

"No te preocupes, son temporales, una vez que se quedan sin enzimas se desvanecerán" Fred hizo otra reverencia cuando Ginny y Damien le aplaudieron.

"Tu…tu los creaste, Wow realmente es magia avanzado, como le hizo..." Hermione fue cortada por el sonido de un grito que venia de abajo.

Los seis se miraron el uno al otro y luego corrieron hacia la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry echaba humo. En cuanto James había dejado el cuarto Harry había saltado de la cama y había caminado, tan silenciosamente como pudo hacía la puerta. Oyó el chasquido cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Harry esperó unos minutos. Oyó el sonido de seis o siete personas, caminado hacia el segundo piso. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, se alejo un paso de la puerta y colocó su mano sobre la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y concentró su mente en la magia que sellaba la puerta. Había estado estudiando magia sin varita desde que tenía catorce años y la había usado en numerosas ocasiones. Dejó que el poder fluyera por sus dedos y neutralizo la magia alrededor de la puerta. La puerta se abrió un minuto un minuto después.

Harry no podía más que reír. Se iba a casa. Sabía que con tantas personas que habían venido a la reunión de la Orden los escudos estarían bajos. Sabía que los miembros de las familias por lo general venían a las reuniones, pero activamente no estaban implicadas en la reunión. Había aprendido esta información estudiando a la Orden el año pasado. Sabía que los miembros de la Orden no habrían sido capaces de entrar o salir de la casa con los escudos arriba, entonces temporalmente tenían que ser quitados. Esta era la oportunidad que Harry había estado esperando.

Salio del cuarto y miró a los lados. No había nadie alrededor. Rápidamente camino hacía las escaleras y bajo silenciosamente. Llego al la parte inferior de la escalera y suspiro. Harry se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la puerta. Sabía que estaba tomando un enorme riesgo; no tenía su varita mágica, y aún no estaba totalmente curado. Hizo una breve pausa cuando se acercó al cuarto donde se estaba llevando acabo la reunión. Sabía que la puerta probablemente tendría el hechizo Silenciador colocado sobre ella de modo que nadie pudiera escuchar disimuladamente. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y la alcanzó en un par de minutos. Coloco una mano temblorosa sobre la manija y abrió la puerta. Casi gritó de alegría cuando la puerta se abrió y sintió la brisa del aire fresco sobre su cara. No había dado un paso fuera en siete días y estar al aire libre daba un sentimiento de vértigo a Harry.

Harry había colocado un pie fuera de la puerta cuando sintió como una mano fuerte agarraba su hombro. Harry fue jalado dentro violentamente antes de que Harry pudiera voltear para ver quien lo había cogido. La puerta se cerro con el movimiento de una varita y Harry fue volteado para terminar cara a cara con un enfurecido James Potter. Harry parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa. ¿No lo había oído acercarse, cómo rayos lo descubrió? Harry se enfureció de repente. James Potter había estropeado sus proyectos para escaparse, había detenido a Harry de alejarse de ese horrible lugar.

James alejo a Harry de la puerta y le silbó.

"¡Ve arriba¡Ahora!"

Harry trató de alejarse de James que ahora lo señalaba con su varita. Esto no ayudo en nada para que Harry se tranquilizara.

"¡Déjame!" gritó Harry.

"¡Ve arriba!" James agarró a Harry por el brazo y arrastró al muchacho hacía las escaleras.

Harry gritó otra vez y trató de alejar su brazo de la mano de James.

"¡Déjame! Déjame irme Potter"

James llegó al cuarto de Harry y empujó a Harry al interior del cuarto. James entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damien y sus cinco amigos abrieron la puerta y caminaron hacía el vestíbulo débilmente alumbrado. Podían oír gritos del piso debajo. Echaron un vistazo por la barandilla a tiempo para ver que James Potter arrastraba a un muchacho hacia un cuarto. Damien miró como su papá empujó a un muchacho a un cuarto antes de entrar en él mismo y cerrar de golpe la puerta. Los seis adolescentes sólo habían visto la espalda del muchacho y con la débil iluminación no habían sido capaces de distinguir ningún rasgo. Se miraron el uno al otro y silenciosamente entraron de nuevo al cuarto.

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Ron que miraba a Fred y a George como si ellos hubieran planificado eso.

"¿Quien era ese muchacho?" preguntó Ginny preocupadamente.

"Sí y por qué era tu papá que era tan rudo con él " Hermione preguntó Damien muy perplejo.

"No sé, mi papá nunca haría daño a alguien con intención, no entiendo" Damien contestado en voz baja.

"Bien, sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo¿Damien trajiste el mapa?" preguntó Fred.

Damien sacó un pedazo de pergamino en blanco. Le dio un ligero golpe con su varita mágica y susurró;

"Juro solemnemente que no hare nada bueno en la Casa Black."

En el pedazo de pergamino de repente se epezo a formar un mapa detallado de la Casa Black. La única sección del mapa que permaneció en blanco era el cuarto en el cual la reunión se estaba llebando a cabo. Cuando Sirius le había dado este mapa a Damien le había explicado que era vital que todo sobre la Orden fuera guardado en secreto, incluyendo a sus miembros.

Los seis niños rápidamente exploraron el mapa con esperanza de que la identidad de este misterioso muchacho fuera revelada.Vieron el cuarto donde ellos estaban de pie. Había seis pequeños puntos con sus nombres al lado. Exploraron el cuarto debajo de ellos y viron que dos puntos estában de pie en el cuarto. Damien sintió como se le paraba el corazón cuando leyó el nombre que estaba al lado de sus padres.

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_  
Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, y un millon de veces más PERDÓN. Ya a pasado un mes desde que actualize por ultima vez, ojala tuviera una buena razon por la cual no actualize pero desgrasiadamente no la tengo, solo me queda volver a decirles Perdón.

Bueno, despues de casi arrodillarmeles (existe esa palabra) quiero dirles: muchas gracias por sus Reviews (que ya son más de 100 yupi :p)

Espero que sigan dejando aunque sea para aventarme un lechugazo o ya de pleno la ensalada entera por haberme tardado T.T (pero confio en que no seran tan malos)

A ver...ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir.  
ByeSe cuidan.


	14. The deal

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia_ no_ es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…./ Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**

_By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo Catorce**_

Los seis adolescentes estaban sorprendidos leyendo y releyendo muchas veces el nombre.

"¿Harry Potter, quien es?" preguntó Ron silenciosamente.

Todos miraron a Damien que estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos color avellana fijos en el nombre. Damien siempre quiso saber más sobre su familia, estaba desesperado por tener un primo, al menos, para poder tener compañía aparte de los adultos. Sus padres le habían dicho que su único primo era el hijo de su tía Petunia, Dudley Dursley, que era muy desagradable, como el resto de su familia, hacia el y sus padres. Ellos eran muggles que odiaban la magia y cualquier cosa que se le pareciera. Incluso aunque su tía hubiera sido la única hermana de su madre, ella y Lily nunca se habían llevado bien. James le había dicho que no tenía tías o tíos de su lado y que no había ningún otro Potter vivo, aparte de ellos.

Damien miraba fijamente el nombre otra vez. ¿Quién era el? Y si era un Potter entonces ¿por qué su papá era tan hostil con él? finalmente quito los ojos del mapa y miró a sus amigos.

"Tenemos que averiguar quién es" les dijo silenciosamente.

La expresión de Fred y George cambio de repente de curiosidad a maliciosas. Los saludó burlonamente y se precipitaron hacia la puerta. Los otros cuatro caminaron apresuradamente detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron a primer piso recibieron las órdenes de George.

"Bien, aquí está el plan, Ron, tu y Damien toman estos y con cuidado los ponen debajo de la puerta, Hermione y Ginny, ustedes serán las espía e irán abajo" con esto ambas muchachas comenzaron a discutir, más fuerte de lo que debieran.

"¡Shh, en el nombre del cielo, bajen la voz! Las necesitamos a las dos para avisarnos por si alguien viene. Les diremos todo, lo prometo" Les dijo Fred y se dio la vuelta para vez que Damien y Ron ya habían deslizado los oídos extensibles por debajo de la puerta.

"Perfecto"

Los cuatro muchachos rápidamente se pusieron los oídos extensibles y comenzaron a escuchar la discusión que venia del cuarto.

"¡…escapándote a mitad de la noche! Francamente Harry¿Tienes deseos de morir?" La voz enfadada de James resonaba en sus oídos.

"¡El único deseo que tengo es de salir de este miserable agujero y regresar a casa!"

Damien sintió que su corazón saltaba. Esa voz era parecida, en una extraña manera, a la suya. Sintió un ligero escalofrío /Es espeluznante/ pensó.

"¡A casa! Harry cuando vas a aceptar que aquí es tu casa, tu verdadero hogar" James sonaba agotado.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre si antes de seguir escuchando. Al menos eso confirmaba que 'Harry' era un miembro de la familia Potter.

"¡Nunca! No importa cuanto tiempo me obliguen a quedarme aquí, nunca voy a llamar a esto mi hogar. ¡Puedes dejar de intentarlo Potter!"

Damien soltó un pequeño jadeo. ¿Por qué se dirigía este muchacho así a su Papá? vio que los hermanos Weasley se veían confundidos.

"Te advierto Harry, nunca me hables así otra vez¿quedo claro?"

Damien podría decir que su papá estaba apretando los dientes y hablando. /No es una buena señal/ pensó.

"¿Como¡No he dicho ninguna mentira, solamente he dicho la verdad!" el muchacho llamado Harry apenas contesto de tanta cólera.

"¡Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, si no puedes dirigirte a mi como algo más entonces al menos no te refieras a mi como 'Potter', después de todo también eres un ' Potter'!"

Antes de que Damien hubiese podido escuchar la respuesta un grito enfadado se escucho desde la planta baja. Los cuatro muchachos se sacaron los oídos extensibles y corrieron al segundo piso. Se dirigieron a diferentes áreas del cuarto, fingiendo estar ocupados en cualquier cosa. La puerta se abrió y entraron unas sonrojadas Hermione y Ginny seguidas de la señora Weasley.

"¡Muchachos¿En que estaban pensando, enviándolas así¿Es que nunca se paran a pensar en las consecuencias?" la Señora Weasley estaba lívida.

Los chicos en cuestión estaban mirando airadamente a las dos muchachas y lanzando miradas avergonzadas a la Señora Weasley que estaba que echaba humo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo ella habló

"¡Hermione sólo ha estado aquí una vez¿Como iba a saber donde estaba la cocina para traerles de comer¡Ya les había dicho que les traería la cena después de la reunión, pero ustedes nunca me hacen caso!

Los cuatro se miraron uno al otro y luego miraron a las dos ruborizas chicas que estaban paradas torpemente a lado del Sra.Weasley

"Lo lamentamos mamá" murmuró Ron mientras los otros tres cabecearon en señal de acuerdo

La Sra. Weasley abandonó el cuarto prometiéndoles que la comida estaría lista dentro de 30 minutos. Una vez que ella se hubo ido del cuarto los chicos se giraron hacia Hermione y Ginny

"¿Que fue eso de que las enviamos por_ comida_? preguntó Ron a Hermione

"Bueno, como ustedes no dos dieron una excusa, tuvimos que improvisar" contestó una todavía sonrojada Hermione.

"¿Y eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió? dijo Fred

"Y a quien le importa ahora eso, nos creyó y punto ahora serían tan ambles de decirnos que fue lo que averiguaron?" Ginny miró con expectación a los cuarto muchachos

Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos explicar a las chicas lo que habían alcanzado a escuchar. Las dos se sentaron silenciosamente mientas escuchaban lo que había pasado entre "Harry Potter" y James Potter. Cuando terminaron Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Entonces este Harry Potter dijo que lo forzaban a quedarse aquí?" preguntó a Ron.

Ron cabeceó en señal de asentimiento con la mirada confusa.

"Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido y el modo como se dirigía al señor Potter"

"Si, y que era todas esa cosas de "desear morir", por qué alguien habría de querer lastimar a tu primo" preguntó Fred

Damien levanto la vista hacia Fred visiblemente asustado

"¿Mi…mi qué?" preguntó confuso.

"¿Bien tiene que ser tu primo, que además podría ser?" contestó Fred.

Damien pensó que esto no tenia sentido. ¿Era posible que hubiese desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, o era un pariente del cual sus padres no sabían hasta ahora¿Por que mantendrían todo esto en secreto?

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras los demás pensaban en las posibles explicaciones al misterio que rodeaba a Harry Potter. Ninguno se acercaba a la realidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se sentó frente a James. Se había sentado cómodamente sobre la cama mientras James se acomodo en el piso, todavía despotricando sobre "lo peligroso de salir afuera" podría haber sido y "por qué Harry estaba tan determinado a hacerse daño". Harry comenzaba a ignorarlo. Él literalmente había estado esperando enloquecer cuando fue obligado a regresar al cuarto, Había discutido y gritado con James. Sin embargo, ahora se había cansado y molestado con James. "Por qué no podría haber hecho como si se le hubiera escapado y dejarlo irse" pensó. James se paró y camino hacia hacía Harry. Se paró frente al muchacho y se agachó de modo que pudiera ver en los ojos de el...

"Harry¿Por qué no puedes entender que no quiero lastimarte?" dijo James con una voz cargada de sentimiento

Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos y replicó

"¿Por qué¿Porque les preocupa lo que me pase? yo ya no su hijo, por que hacen..." Fue interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta. El y James miraron hacía la puerta y vieron a Lily asomar la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando vio la expresión de dolor en la cara de su esposo y a un enojado Harry. James se enderezó y miro a su hijo con una mirada ausente

"Nada, solo platicábamos"

Harry miró a James, preguntándose por qué le mentía. Comenzó a mirar fijamente la ventana. Deseaba que los Potters se marcharan. Odiaba lo que estaban haciendo, fingiendo preocuparse por él, mintiéndole sobre lo mucho que lo habían hechado de menos y que lo querían proteger. Eso hacia que se sintiera enfermo. Cerró sus ojos y trató de calmar la cólera que sentía.

"Bien, la reunión a terminado. Dumbledore quiere tu y Harry vayan"

Lily los miraba curiosamente. Sabía que algo pasaba. James se habría perdido la reunión por algo, si no, por qué estaba él aquí discutiendo con Harry? sacudió su cabeza un poco. "Se lo preguntaré a James más tarde" pensó mientras los seguía dirigiéndose escaleras abajo a la reunión.

Solo estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, Sirius y Remus sentados alrededor de la mesa con Dumbledore. Todos los demás ya se habían ido a sus casas. Dumbledore levantó la vista cuando entraron los tres. James se veía muy ansioso y cansado mientras que Harry se notaba aburrido. Se rió en silencio ligeramente ante esto. Realmente el que debería verse ansioso y preocupado debiera ser Harry, ya que en esta reunión se decidiría su futuro. Les hizo señas para que se sentaran, una vez que estuvieron instalados en sus sillas, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y habló.

"Estoy seguro que ambos están ansiosos por saber el resultado de mi reunión con el ministro" dijo

James cabeceó un poco mientras que Harry simplemente se miraba las manos. Dumbledore continuó.

"Me alegra informarles que el ministro ha estado de acuerdo, con la mayor parte de mis sugerencias" hizo una pausa para poder ver si sus palabras causaban algún efecto en Harry. El chico pelinegro siguió examinando sus uñas altaneramente actuando como si no escuchara a Dumbledore.

"Hay unas cuantas condiciones de las cuales no estoy de acuerdo completamente, pero espero que las circunstancias no te obliguen a cumplirlas"

Harry suspiró y alzó la vista hacía Dumbledore.

"¿Piensa decirnos cual es su plan general, o solamente va a decir tonterías toda la noche?" preguntó abriendo sus ojos esmeralda y mirando directamente a Dumbledore.

Se oyó un jadeo colectivo por todo la mesa ante su insolencia. La señora Weasley parecía que no le gustaría nada mas en el mundo que regañarlo y jalarle las orejas por tal grosería.

Sonrió con satisfacción y siguió mirando detenidamente a Dumbledore. El director lo miró momentáneamente atontado, pero se repuso rápidamente e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el.

"Te pido disculpas Harry. Debí de haber comenzado a explicar la naturaleza de mi sugerencia. Muy bien, te lo explicaré para que lo sepas" estaba contento de poder mirarlo directamente por estar este con la cabeza gacha.

"Veras Harry, fui a ver al Ministro el día que llegaste. Le dije tu verdadera identidad al Ministro Fudge y trate de que reconsiderara su decisión de entregarte a los Dementores sin juicio. Expliqué la naturaleza sensible de como fuiste engañado para realizar esos actos horribles y..." Dumbledore fue cortado cuando Harry bramó:

"¡NO! YO SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN LO QUE HACÍA. ¡CÓMO DESAFÍA A DECIR QUE FUI ENGAÑADO POR MI PROPIO PADRE!"

Harry se inclino hacía adelante para agarrar a Dumbledore por el cuello. Al instante Sirius, Arthur y James agarraron al muchacho y lo habían jalado hacía su asiento.

"Sr. Potter, por favor deténgase o lo haremos por usted" dijo Arthur Weasley a Harry con voz severa.

Harry dejó de luchar y dio un fulgor de muerte a Arthur. No se imaginaba ser atado la silla. Se sentó y trató quitarse la presión de la mano de James de su brazo pero este sólo lo apretó más.

Dumbledore había estado calmado cuando Harry tuvo su arrebato. No se acobardo cuando el muchacho había tratado de atacarlo. Esperaba esa clase de reacción de el, pero no iba a disfrazar sus palabras, iba a decirle la verdad a Harry sobre su supuesto padre.

"Harry, entiendo como debes de sentirte ahora mismo. Puedes pensar que tratamos de engañarte y alejarte del hombre al que llamas padre. Te aseguro que no tratamos de engañarte. De hecho tratamos de decirte la verdad. Mi muchacho, has sido engañado la mayor parte de tu vida"

Dumbledore se detuvo cuando vio a Harry tratar de liberarse de James e intentar atacarlo una vez más. Dumbledore suspiró. /Esto no funciona/. El director lo miró otra vez y esta vez se inclinó más cerca del muchacho. Harry dejó de luchar con James y frunció el ceño.

"Bien Harry, no hablaremos de eso aún. Por favor déjame terminar de decir lo que pasara contigo"

Harry abrió la boca para decir que no le preocupaba lo Dumbledore tenia que decirle y que probablemente no haría lo que le dijeran en cualquier caso. Sin embargo el apretón sobre su brazo se hizo más fuerte cuando abrió la boca. Se estremeció y cerró su boca otra vez, pero antes miro airadamente a James.

"He estado de acuerdo a que permanecieras en custodia del Ministerio. No habrá juicio así como no habrá tampoco detención"

James soltó a Harry y se sentó abriendo la boca de la sorpresa. ¡Harry no iba a ir a Azkaban¡No estaba siendo acusado de asesinato! Esto era probablemente lo mejor que le había pasado. Había deseado sin cesar que ocurriera un milagro para que le dejaran la custodia de Harry y que de algún modo escapara del ministerio. Sin embargo por maravilloso que sonara, sabía que esta no era la historia completa. /Debe de haber algo mas en todo esto/ pensó

"Sin embargo Harry, esto no quiere decir que seas libre para regresar a casa. Debes de permanecer bajo mi custodia hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad" Dumbledore apreció las caras sorprendidas de Harry y James.

"Fue mi sugerencia al Ministro. Le pedí que me diera tu custodia. Yo seré responsable de ti"

James interrumpió a Dumbledore.

"Lo siento Dumbledore, pero como puedes hacer esto, quiero decir Lily y yo somos responsables de Harry. ¡Somos sus padres! Si alguien debería de cuidar de el esos seriamos nosotros" James miraba a Dumbledore como si este fuera un traidor, tratando de llevarse a su hijo.

"James, mi muchacho. Eso es exactamente lo que el Ministro no quiere. Si Harry se queda con sus padres, esto podría conducir a la fuga de Harry"

"Voy a volver a casa, si me quedo con usted o con ellos" silbó Harry a Dumbledore.

"Si no puedo ir a casa entonces mi padre vendrá a buscarme"

Dumbledore le sonrío y le dijo con una voz muy baja.

"Es por eso Harry que vas a ir a Hogwarts"

Harry estaba en shock ¿En que demonios estaba pensando ese viejo idiota? No podía ir a Hogwarts. Sabía que era imposible escaparse de ahí y su padre nunca podría rescatarlo. ¿Es que Dumbledore no comprendía el riesgo que supondría?. Dumbledore no pondría en peligro a la escuela entera así¿verdad?

"Dumbledore¿Cómo es posible?" James parecía tan impresionado como Harry.

"Bien, es posible y el Ministro ha dado su consentimiento para que Harry fuera matriculado en sexto año" Dumbledore se rió de las miradas sobresaltadas.

"Ahora se preguntarán como es que el ministro ha consentido a todo esto, déjenme explicarles. Realmente no es tan simple como parece. Hay ciertas condiciones para esto. Harry permanecerá bajo mi custodia hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad, si a esa edad no ha mostrado intenciones de volver con Lord Voldemort y continuar como el Príncipe Oscuro el será perdonado y no se tomará acción en su contra por sus crímenes. Lo pondrán como un caso de CII (crímenes inducidos por imperio). Si el vuelve con Voldemort o muestra resistencia a la vida en el mundo mágico o quebranta una ley mágica, entonces será acusado de los asesinatos que ha cometido y probablemente cumplirá cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Incluso podrían darle el beso del Dementor si es encontrado culpable de todos los cargos" Dumbledore paró al ver los rostros de Lily y James

"Es mi intención mostrarte Harry el error de su juicio y dejarle ver al mundo mágico la realidad. Sé que te han dicho muchas cosas sobre mi y cuales son mis creencias. Te doy la posibilidad de que conozcas por ti mismo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Harry miró a Dumbledore interrogativamente

"Por qué esta tan interesado en explicarme¿que le hace pensar que le escuchare?" pregunto Harry.

"Harry, no eres lo que pareces ser. Puedo ver más allá de esa máscara que llevas. Puedo ver el verdadero Harry en el Príncipe Oscuro. No eres alguien malo incluso si eso es lo que nos quieres hacer creer."

Harry resopló y miró airadamente a Dumbledore antes de contestarle.

"¿Quien dijo que soy malo?" miró las expresiones confusas de todos antes de continuar.

"No hay ni bien ni mal Dumbledore, sólo poder. El poder es lo único que importa. Al final sólo lo obtiene el que es digno de ello. Puedes pensar que he hecho algo malo; bien yo puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes. Su orden y el ministerio detendrán a un hombre cueste lo que cueste. No vacilarán en patear a cualquiera cuando este en ello. Son tan despiadados como cualquier mortífago"

Terminó y miró directamente a Sirius quien se ruborizó furiosamente. El sabía que Sirius recordaba su primer día posterior a su captura. Como el y Moody lo habían atormentado. Como Moody brutalmente le había dado patadas en las costillas ya rotas. /Le sirve de ejemplo/ pensó mientras miraba al pelinegro que se removía incómodamente en su silla.

"Harry las palabras que dices no son tuyas. Quiero mostrarte la verdad, para que puedas tomar tu propia decisión" Dumbledore se había asombrado al escuchar las mismas palabras que había oído hace años de boca de cierto hombre de roja mirada.

Harry resopló de nuevo

"Mi propia decisión ¡Hum...! déjeme ver, Azkaban o arresto domiciliario, si, ya veo quien es el ganador" se burló

"Harry, ya sabía que tomaría esta actitud, pero siento decirte que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Irás a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como todos los niños del mundo mágico. Aprenderás la verdad de esta guerra" Dumbledore comenzaba a cansarse.

"¿Y que si rechazo ir con usted?" Preguntó aun ya sabiendo la respuesta

" Harry, vas a venir, de una u otra manera" había definitivamente un deje amenazante en la voz del anciano

"Bien¡pero usted va a detener las protestas de los otros niños contra mi, por tenerme en la misma escuela que ellos! y que tal con sus padres, Seguramente ningún padre en su sano juicio permitiría que sus hijos estuvieran conviviendo con el Príncipe Oscuro" Harry estaba seguro de que había arrinconado a Dumbledore, pero este simplemente sonrió y contestó.

"Bueno, esto no es tan complicado como piensas ya que tu nos has hecho un favor al ocultar tu cara con la máscara de plata. Nadie ha visto tu cara, así que ellos no te reconocerán. Unos pocos estudiantes que saben de tu pasado, serán obligados a mantener en secreto la información, de otra manera serán expulsados"

Harry miró a Dumbledore con absoluta incredulidad. Estaba dispuesto a echar fuera a los niños de su propis escuela, si alguno de ellos dijera algo sobre el. Se imagino la cara de su mejor amigo. Draco probablemente se pasearía por todo el castillo cantando "Harry es el Príncipe Oscuro" y que es "el heredero de Lord Voldemort" y "su mejor amigo". Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

¿Que pasaría si dijera cual es mi verdadera identidad?" preguntó sabiendo que el no podía sufrir el mismo destino que los demás.

"Ah, estoy seguro que serás capaz de guardar el secreto, a no ser que quieras enfrentarte al beso del dementor. No quiero forzarte Harry, pero si no me dejas ninguna opción tendré que entregarte al ministerio que te sentenciaría al beso del dementor sin vacilar"

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry, quien le lanzaba su peor mirada.

"Bien si eso es todo, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Te enviaré la lista de libros y otros documentos pronto de modo que te encuentres listo para iniciar tu año escolar" Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más James se levantó y llamó a Dumbledore.

"¡Albus! Espera, tengo una pregunta"

Dumbledore se volteo para afrontar a James y le sonrío.

"¿Sería posible llevar a Harry a casa? aunque sea solamente un día o dos, ya sabe, para Navidad o algo así" preguntó en voz baja. No se imaginaba estar lejos de él tanto tiempo. Acababa de recuperar a us hijo y ahora se iba a tener que ir otra vez

"Por supuesto que puede ir para Navidad si el lo desea. Estoy seguro que pueden discutirlo con el como familia en Hogwarts" contestó Dumbledore con un centelleo en los ojos

"¿Que significa eso?" preguntó confuso.

"¿No lo mencioné James? También vienes a Hogwarts" contestó Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Voldemort no estaba contento. Habían pasado ya siete días desde que su hijo había sido secuestrado por esa desgraciada Orden y no había en ninguna parte ninguna mejora para rescatarlo.

Le habían dicho que Harry estaba en la oficina central de la Orden del Fénix. Esto le preocupaba sobremanera al Lord Oscuro. Habría sido más fácil rescatar a Harry si hubiera estado en el Ministerio o en Azkaban, pero si estaba en la oficina central iba ser casi imposible llegar a el.

Pensó en Albus Dumbledore y sintió que la rabia lo consumía. Alejó todos los pensamientos sobre el viejo idiota lejos. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Necesitaba a su hijo de regreso con el.

No había comprendido cuanto dependía de Harry. No sólo para las asignaciones, sino para su causa también. Cuando Harry era más joven molestaba a Lord Voldemort con modos infantiles para llamar su atención. En esas ocasiones apenas y se podía contener de maldecirlo. Pero comprendió que de algún modo Harry había logrado entrar en su corazón y se había hecho algo_ necesario _en su vida.

Lord Voldemort fue sacado de sus pensamientos con un puñetazo en la puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió para revelar a un Mortífago de pelo grasiento. El Mortífago se arrodillo delante de Lord Voldemort y espero una orden para ponerse de pie. Lord Voldemort saludó a su Mortífago 'espía'.

"Severus, espero que me hayas traído alguna noticia útil sobre mi hijo"

Severus Snape se estremeció involuntariamente. /Maldigo a Dumbledore por enviarme con semejantes noticias/ pensó.

Snape se levanto del piso y trató de encontrar el coraje necesario para decirle la noticia a su amo.

"Tengo noticias sobre el Príncipe Oscuro Mi Lord" comenzó Snape.

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su trono y silenciosamente se acerco a Snape. Estuvo de pie frente al Mortífago.

"¿Qué noticias traes Severus?"

"Mi Lord, el Príncipe Oscuro va a ser movido a otra ubicación"

Snape vaciló durante un segundo, silenciosamente maldijo a Albus Dumbledore.

"Mi Lord, el Príncipe Oscuro va ir a Hogwarts"

Snape cerró los ojos y contuvo los gritos de dolor por la maldición cruciatus. Había sentido la maldición muchas veces de la mano de su amo pero nunca había sido tan intensa como esta vez.

/Merlín, espero que Dumbledore sepa lo que hace/ fue el último pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Snape antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews (fue numero record 21 wow!)  
Espero que sigan dejando.

Bye  
Se cuidan

Por cierto, alguien sabe por que no se pueden poner las lineas de divición; me gustan más que los guiones.


	15. Brothers meeting for the first time

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia **NO **es mía, pertenece a kurinoone yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

/…./ Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo Quince**_

La Sra. Weasley subió al segundo piso para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Los seis adolescentes que estaban en el cuarto estaban conversando. Ellos se dirigieron abajo rápidamente. Todos miraron fijamente el segundo cuarto del primer piso. Cuando pasaron frente a el se preguntaron si el misterioso 'Potter' estaría todavía dentro.

Damien esperaba que ya no estuviera. Realmente esperaba que este nuevo miembro de la familia fuera presentado en la cena. Se había convencido que debido a la reunión de la Orden, sus padres fueron incapaces de presentarlo antes. Seguramente este Harry se uniría a la familia para la cena. Sin embargo se decepcionó cuando entró en el comedor. A parte de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y el Sr. Weasley no había nadie más. Intercambio una mirada con Ron. Ambos muchachos silenciosamente habían decidido enfrentar a sus padres sobre el muchacho que estaba ocultado arriba.

Damien se sentó junto a su papá. Vio cansancio en su rostro y se veía mucho más viejo. James estaba hablando con Sirius y Damien podría jurar que oyó 'Hogwarts' dos o tres veces.

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas nerviosas el uno con el otro. Estaban preocupados por Harry. James iba a ir a Hogwarts como guardia de el. Iba a vigilarlo en cualquier momento, un acuerdo en el cual Harry de forma muy audible y agresiva había dado su opinión. Sólo había dejado de gritar del abuso de James y Dumbledore debido a un dolor repentino en su cabeza. Había agarrado su frente y había gritado de dolor. Antes de que alguien pudiera ayudarle salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, rechazando la ayuda de alguien.

Damien quito sus ojos de sus padres que se veían inquietos. Miró como los Weasley y Hermione comían con entusiasmo pero parecía que su apetito había desaparecido. Había decidido hablar con sus padres en privado, pero decidió que no habría otro mejor momento que ese.

"Papá"

"Sí Damy"

Respiro varias veces para calmar su corazón

"¿Quién es Harry Potter?"

La mesa se quedo en completo silencio. Fue algo escalofriante ya que había muchas personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Todos habían dejado de comer y ahora miraban fijamente a James y a Damien.

James se quedo helado por la pregunta de Damien. Finalmente logró hablar para preguntar:

"¿Qué?"

"Pregunté que quien es Harry Potter"

Damien no podía entender por qué todos los adultos lo miraban solemnemente.

"¿Como...donde escuchaste ese nombre?"

Damien estaba cada vez más inquieto. Había hecho una simple pregunta, y en vez de conseguir una simple respuesta, su papá actuaba como si hubiera pronunciado una palabra prohibida. Mantuvo los ojos sobre su papá mientras metía la mano en su ropa y saco el viejo pergamino que era el mapa de la casa Black.

"Vi tu nombre al lado de un pequeño punto, dirigiéndose a otro pequeño punto con su nombre sobre el" contestó un poco sarcásticamente.

Damien vio a su mamá fulminar con la mirada a Sirius y a su papá, que pareció que se encogía un poco. Sirius evitó la mirada y solamente miró fijamente su plato. Sabía que darle el mapa a Damien algún día le traería problemas.

"Quiero saber quién es. ¿Por qué está arriba y por qué no han mencionado nada de el?" preguntó Damien otra vez.

Damien vio como sus padres se miraron el uno al otro tristemente.

"Damien, quisimos hablar contigo sobre esto cuando tuviéramos más tiempo, lamentablemente no lo hemos tenido y nunca tuvimos una posibilidad para decirte…" Lily se detuvo y parecía estar luchando para hablar.

"¿Decirme que?" Damien había empezado a asustarse.

Esto no estaba bien. Había esperado que le dijeran que Harry era un pariente lejano que había llegado esa mañana o que solamente estaría de visitaba durante unos días. No había esperado que actuaran como si el cielo se hubiera caído sobre ellos. Vio a su mamá mirar incómodamente a la familia Weasley.

La Sra. Weasley tomó la indirecta y se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a sacar a todos de modo que los Potter pudieran tener algo de intimidad. Todos se levantaron y se marcharon, pero se quejaron de que ellos también querían saber que sucedía.

Una vez no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto excepto James, Lily y Damien, la verdad sobre Harry fue revelada.

Damien estaba sentado en silencio muy sobresaltado cuando James y Lily le explicaron todo. Que Harry era el hermano mayor de Damien, como fue secuestrado a los quince meses de edad, como lo creyeron muerto. Trataron de explicar las circunstancias ásperas en las cuales Harry debió haber sido criado, como le habían lavado el cerebro para que se hiciera el Príncipe Oscuro y como había cometido los terribles crímenes.

Sabían que Damien la estaba pasando muy mal en ese momento. Este era uno de los deseos más profundos de el, tener un hermano, y ahora que concedieron su deseo, había una posibilidad de que lo alejaran de el. También le dijeron sobre como Harry había salvado a los hijos de la Señora Pomfrey y el trato que Dumbledore habían hecho con el Ministro. Ellos querían dar a Damien un poco de esperanza con el trato de Dumbledore. Una posibilidad leve que pudieran terminar como una familia feliz. James dudaba de eso en ese momento, ya que Harry no mostraba nada de sentimientos positivos hacia ellos.

James y Lily terminaron con el futuro plan de que Harry fuera a Hogwarts con James como su guardia. Vieron a Damien esperando ver su reacción.

El adolescente estaba sentado en su silla mirando sus manos. Tenía una expresión impresionada y no había interrumpido ni una vez. Lily vio a James preocupadamente.

"Damy, sé que esto es muy difícil y probablemente estas muy enfadado con nosotros por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no queríamos decírtelo hasta que supiéramos cual iba a ser el futuro de Harry. Acabamos de ser informados, en la reunión de hoy, sobre la intención de mandar a Harry y a tu papá a Hogwarts" Lily miro a Damien cuando despacio levantó su cabeza y miró directamente a su madre.

Sin una palabra se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

"¿Damien, a dónde vas?" preguntó Lily.

"Arriba a ver a Harry" dijo Damien simplemente, sin mirar hacia atrás.

James y Lily se precipitaron a bloquear el camino de Damien antes de que el adolescente hubiera alcanzado a girar el pomo de la puerta.

"No Damien, no puedes ir" gritaron.

"¡Por qué no!" gritó Damien.

"Damien, no… no es seguro…no ahora" Lily encontraba muy difícil no echarse a llorar.

"Mamá, es mi hermano; no va a hacerme daño"

Damien trató de explicar como si sus padres estuvieran locos por pensar algo así.

"¡Damy¿No has oído ni una palabra de lo que dijimos? Harry no se considera una parte de esta familia. No te va a considerar como su hermano" James sintió un horrible dolor en el corazón cuando vio el rostro de Damien al escucharlo.

James y Lily sabían lo hiriente que Harry podía ser. Después de todo habían estado con el durante casi una semana. Sabían que si trataba a sus padres como basura entonces probablemente trataría peor a su hermano menor. Damien apartó el daño que sintió por las palabras de su papá.

"Bien tal vez si lo trataran como un miembro de la familia entonces podría ser capaz de aceptarnos" dijo mirando acusatoria mente a James.

James vio a Damien confuso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó James.

"¡Bien, primero, no lo encierren en un cuarto! Segundo, díganle un poco sobre su propia familia. ¡Les apuesto que no le han dicho nada sobre mi así como no me dijeron nada de el!"

James y Lily se miraron mutuamente con humillación. No le habían mencionado a Damien sobre Harry en absoluto y ahora que se lo mencionaban, les parecía realmente cruel encerrar a Harry en su cuarto.

"Damien, en realidad no lo mantenemos encerrado, teníamos que hacerlo para esta reunión, muchos miembros de la Orden son muy agresivos hacia el y Harry no hace nada por ayudarnos" dijo James pensando en Moody.

Damien comenzaba a desesperarse.

"¡Mamá, papá, me están diciendo que tengo un hermano mayor y que está a sólo unos pasos lejos de mí pero no puedo verlo¡No pueden hacerme esto! Es algo cruel. Por favor déjenme verlo" suplicó Damien.

James y Lily miraron a su hijo más joven y sintieron que se les rompía el corazón al ver la desesperación en su cara. Pero ellos eran los padres, sabían que era lo mejor. Harry estaba muy enojado al saber que seria forzado a quedarse en Hogwarts siendo vigilado constantemente por James. Ese no era el momento adecuando para ir a verlo. Lily suspiró y miró a Damien directamente a los ojos.

"No Damien y es mi última palabra. No quiero oír más sobre este asunto. Termina tu cena y luego vuelve con los Weasleys. Podrás ver a Harry más tarde"

Damien nunca había sentido tanta rabia hacía sus padres. Busco cualquier pequeño argumento pero no encontró ninguno.

"¿Cuándo voy a poder verlo¡En Hogwarts! Realmente piensan que es justo. Ver por primera vez a mi hermano en la escuela. Deben estar bromeando."

"No bromeamos y solo falta una semana para el 1 de septiembre. ¡Ahora termina tu cena y prepárate para regresar a la Madriguera!" Lily estaba del mismo color que su cabello, y eso no era un buen signo.

Sin embargo Damien había heredado su carácter y no iba a quedarse callado.

"¡BIEN¡Háganlo a su manera! Esto ya es lo bastante confuso y ustedes van a estropearlo, Voy a ver a Harry por primera vez junto con toda la puñetera escuela. ¡Genial, simplemente genial! Muchas gracias"

Habiendo dicho esto el más joven de los Potter pasó alrededor de sus padres para pasar por la puerta y corrió hacia la otra puerta donde la orden había tenido la reunión. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y ni siquiera se paró a ver alas caras sobresaltadas de Hermione y la Familia Weasley que estaban sentados discutiendo sobre la verdadera identidad de Harry Potter. Damien saltó hacia la chimenea y agarró el bote abierto que contenía los polvos floo. Agarró un puñado y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo lanzó los polvos a las llamas y se introdujo en ellas.

"¡La Madriguera!" dijo con los dientes apretados y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, fue transportado a la Madriguera que estaba vacía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días siguientes pasaron tranquilamente. Damien todavía estaba de mal humor y se negaba a hablar con sus padres. James y Lily habían ido a la Madriguera después que él seguidos por la familia Weasley y Hermione. Damien no les había hecho caso y rechazo hablar con ellos.

"Genial, ahora son dos" había dicho James a Lily cuando volvieron a la oficina central.

La familia Weasley no sabía que hacer o decir. Todos se habían impresionado por la verdadera identidad de Harry pero a diferencia de Damien no estaban tan impacientes por conocerlo. Los muchachos Weasley estaban indignados de que el muchacho que había hecho daño a tantas personas y hasta había matado iba ir a Hogwarts y no seria castigado por todo lo que había hecho. Y además, el Profesor Dumbledore había ido a la Madriguera al día siguiente después de la reunión de la Orden y había pedido a los seis adolescentes que asistían a Hogwarts que fueran amables con Harry y le dieran la mejor bienvenida posible.

Damien intentaba no perder la paciencia. Sobre todo debido a Percy Weasley. Estaba harto de oír todas las cosas asquerosas que decía sobre 'el Príncipe Oscuro'. Percy trabajaba para el Ministerio y tenía el inmenso placer de reportarles todos los crímenes que fueron realizados por Harry. Damien finalmente se había artado y se había peleado con el una noche.

"¿Sabes qué Percy¡Me suena como si Harry hubiera hecho un favor al Ministerio deshaciéndose de los Mortifagos peligrosos, los que el Ministerio no pudo atrapar!"

Esto había hecho callar a Percy. Sin embargo no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa para su hermano cuando hablaron sobre las muertes de los Longbottoms. Damien y Neville eran muy buenos amigos y saber que Harry era responsable de que Neville fuera huérfano lo había devastado completamente. Sin embargo trataba de no pensar en su hermano como el Príncipe Oscuro. Damien logró dejar los crímenes cometidos por él en lo más profundo de su mente. En cualquier momento en que el Príncipe Oscuro fuera mencionado por Percy, se repetía mentalmente a si mismo, 'A Harry le han lavado el cerebro, le han lavado el cerebro, probablemente Imperio, le han lavado el cerebro'.

Las cosas en la oficina central de la Orden tampoco habían mejorado. Después del encuentro con Dumbledore, Harry se había refugiado en su cuarto otra vez. Apenas y hablaba con alguien y miraba fríamente a James siempre que podía. James suspiró cuando entro a su cama una noche.

"No sé como puedo pasar más tiempo con Harry si el es tan frío conmigo. No creo que ser su guardia sea una buena idea"

"Tonterías James, Harry se abrirá a nosotros una vez que entre a Hogwarts. Sabes como es. Ese lugar saca lo mejor de cada uno. Solamente espera y veras" Lily trató de consolarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien, ahora recuerdas lo que le vas a decir a la Sra. Weasley si te pregunta algo" preguntó Damien a un muy nervioso Ron.

"Sí" contestó Ron.

"Bien, Hermione, tu y Ginny tienen que mantener a la Sra. Weasley ocupada con algo, espero regresar pronto." Damien miró como las muchachas compartieron una mirada preocupada con Ron. Damien suspiró. Sabía que pregunta era la que venía.

"¿Damy, estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó Ginny.

"¡Por centésima vez, SÍ! Quiero hacerlo. ¿No lo entienden? Tengo que hacerlo. No hay ningún otro modo de ver a mi hermano antes de ir a Hogwarts" terminó Damien mirando a sus amigos con ira.

Damien sabía que no era culpa de sus amigos pero no podía más que gritar por la frustración.

Estaba seguro que el silencio hacia sus padres podría dar resultado y le permitirían conocer a su hermano. Sin embargo James y Lily dejaron que se enfurruñara y no cedieron ante sus demandas. Ya era el día antes de partir a la escuela y Damien estaba sumamente desesperado por ver a Harry

Damien repaso el plan en su cabeza otra vez. Iría a su casa por red floo y 'tomaria prestada' la capa de invisibilidad de su papá y la usaría para ir a la oficina central. Damien iba tener que esperar hasta que su tío Sirius fuera a la Madriguera. Planeaba escabullirse con Sirius a la oficina central. Sabía que era imposible entrar o salir de ahí sin un miembro de la Orden así que iba a usar la capa de invisibilidad y se iba a ir en la chimenea con Sirius a la oficina central. Una vez que Damien estuviera ahí iba a ver a su hermano por primera vez.

Damien sintió el entusiasmo y la burbuja de ansiedad dentro de él. No quería pensar que pasaría si lo descubrían. Sus padres estarían tan enfadados con el. ¡Estaba seguro de que lo castigarían de por vida! De otra forma si no fuera descubierto conseguiría finalmente encontrar a su hermano y con esperanza le hablaría antes de ir a Hogwarts. Pensar en la reunión con su hermano perdido impidió a Damien echarse para atrás. Sus amigos estaban tan nerviosos como él. Ellos siguieron diciéndole todos los problemas que podrían surgir.

Hermione había indicado el hecho de que Sirius era un hombre inteligente y probablemente notaría que había alguien con él en la chimenea.

Ron le había dicho que una vez que Damien estuviera dentro de la oficina central estaría bien, pero ¿como, como se suponía, que saldría?

Ginny había seguido diciendo que el plan no iba a funcionar ya que la oficina central debía de estar protegida en el interior, sobre todo con Harry ahí dentro.

Damien no había hecho caso a ninguno de sus argumentos y en el peor de los casos se enfrentaría a sus padres y asumiría las consecuencias.

Se levantó y tomó un puñado de polvos floo. Estuvo en la chimenea durante más o menos diez segundos cuando escucho su señal.

"¡EN NOMBRE DE MERLIN … FRED¡GEORGE¿QUÉ HAN HECHO?" chilló una voz abajo.

Damien no perdió más tiempo, lanzó un puñado de polvos floo y dio un paso hacía las llamas verdes.

"Casa Potter" dijo claramente.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban de pie y mirando el punto donde Damien había estado, apenas unos segundos antes. Rezaban por que el plan funcionara.

Los tres adolescentes corrieron abajo para ver que distracción habían causado Fred y George. La Sra. Weasley todavía gritaba a los gemelos cuando entraron. Ron, Hermione y Ginny apenas y se podían contener de risa cuando vieron lo que había pasado. A todos los platos les habían brotado pequeñas piernas y corrían por el piso de la cocina, las cucharas luchaban contra los tenedores, y una tetera vertía el té caliente sobre las plantas, que trataban de saltar lejos del líquido caliente. Fred y George estaban de pie entre la conmoción, mientras que una Sra. Weasley muy enfadada lanzaba todo tipo de maldiciones tratando de controlar la situación. Los cinco adolescentes se miraron el uno al otro y confirmaron mudamente que Damien se había ido. Todos esperaron que la distracción causada mantuviera a la Sra. Weasley ocupada hasta que Damien hubiera vuelto.

Bastante seguro se dirigió a la cocina, media hora más tarde encontró a la Sra. Weasley aun gritando a Fred y George, mientras ambos trataba de convencer a su mamá de que ellos sólo habían tratado de que los platos se lavaran solos y que el té se hiciera por si solo, de modo que la Sra. Weasley pudiera descansar. Damien guiñó a los gemelos cuando se sentó en la mesa. La capa estaba doblada muy bien y oculta en el bolsillo interior de su camisa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar A que Sirius viniera y les entregara a todos ellos sus boletos del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Eran alrededor de las 7 cuando Sirius hizo su aparición. Damien vio como su padrino se reía y charlaba animadamente con los Weasley y sintió una punzada de celos. Damien le había dado el mismo trato que a sus padres, por que sentía que ya que su relación era tan profunda, el debía de haberle dicho la verdad sobre su hermano. Sirius había intentado hablar con el pero no había tenido éxito. Así que cuando llegó Damien solamente le dio una gran sonrisa, pero no hizo ningún intento por hablar con el. Pensó que seria mejor que su ahijado viniera hacia el cuando sintiera que lo había perdonado.

Damien suspiró y se giro para mirar a Sirius.

"Tío Sirius, podrías pasarme las patatas por favor"

Sirius dejó de hablar y miró a su ahijado. Damien tuvo que tratar de reír por la expresión sobre la cara de su padrino. Sirius tomó la bandeja de patatas y se la pasó con tanto entusiasmo que algunas patatas se cayeron de la bandeja y rodaron sobre la mesa.

"Gracias" dijo Damien y tomo la bandeja y la dejo aún lado de el.

Sirius estaba feliz por el hecho de que su ahijado ya no estuviera enfadado con el. Después de la cena todos salieron amontonándose para jugar Quidditch. Sirius y Damien se sentaron en los escalones y miraron a los chicos y a las chicas volar por el cielo gritándose unos a otros para empezar a jugar.

"Me gusta el Quidditch" dijo Sirius suavemente. "Sabias que tu papá y yo nos hicimos amigos en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts"

"Sí, lo se. Tu y papá me han contado esa historia como mil veces" contesto Damien, riendo mientras contestaba.

"Ah lo siento, es que es una gran historia"

"¿Eh, tío Sirius, le has contado esta historia a Harry?" preguntó Damien y mantuvo sus ojos sobre la cara de su tío para ver cual sería su reacción.

Los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y la sonrisa sobre su cara desapareció.

"No, no he sido capaz de hablar con el" contestó mirando la tierra mientras hablaba.

"¿Conseguir hablar con el, para decirle a Harry la historia, o hablar con el en general?" Damien no quería enfadarse con su padrino pero encontraba difícil controlar sus emociones.

"Damy, no es lo que tu piensas. Hemos tratado de hablar con el, pero no quiere escucharnos. No nos hace caso la mayor parte del tiempo y las pocas veces que ha intercambiado palabras conmigo siempre han sido cosas como 'Fuera' o 'Déjame en paz', así que no creo que le valla a interesar las historias que pudiera contarle" Dijo Sirius con voz cansada y Damien sintió que su enojo se desvanecía.

"Lo siento" masculló y Damien sintió que como su padrino le ponía un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Damien dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y cerró los ojos durante un momento.

Damien se sentía horrible con su plan. No podía engañar a Sirius e ir con él a la oficina central. Si fuera descubierto conseguiría que Sirius también tuviera problemas. Damien rápidamente apartó sus pensamientos y abrió sus ojos. Tenia que hacerlo. Si fuera descubierto culparía a sus padres ya que ellos no le dejaron ver a Harry. Damien masculló un rápido "Buenas noches" a Sirius y camino hacía adentro de la Madriguera.

Damien se puso la capa de su padre y camino hacia la chimenea del comedor. Sabía que esta chimenea era la que Sirius usaría. Agradeció a Merlín que fuera una chimenea grande, dos personas podrían salir fácilmente por red floo. Se coloco a un lado de la pared y se pego a ella de modo que Sirius no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que el estaba ahí cuando entrara. Damien tuvo que esperar diez minutos antes de que oyera entrar a Sirius. Damien contuvo el aliento. /Eso es/ pensó. Se pego aun más a la pared cuando Sirius dio un paso dentro de la chimenea y casi gritó cuando la capa de Sirius rozo contra él. Damien rezaba por que no lo hubiera notado. Sirius estaba todavía ocupado en ir con los Weasley. Damien empezó a sudar y sus piernas le temblaban un poco. Por fin Sirius decidió irse y lanzó un puñado de polvos floo en las llamas y gritó:

"12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE

Damien sintió una sensación familiar y agarro su capa para impedir que se le cayera. Logró impedir caerse de la chimenea cuando llegó detrás de Sirius. Damien se quedo dentro durante un par de segundos. Vio a su padrino sacudirse la ropa y dejar el cuarto rápidamente. Damien soltó un suspiro de alivio.

/No lo creo. ¡Lo logre! Entre en la oficina central sin que me descubrieran/ pensó Damien.

/Probablemente debería advertir de esto a papá, si alguien de trece años puede entrar 0con una capa de invisibilidad entonces la Orden tendría que poner mejores barreras protección en el lugar/ pensó mientras salía sigilosamente de la chimenea.

Damien esperó un minuto antes de empezar a caminar. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y el no podía controlar sus piernas temblorosas por el entusiasmo cuando despacio y silenciosamente subió hacía a la primera planta. Rezó para que Harry estuviera en su cuarto y que la puerta no estuviera cerrada. Si a Harry lo hubieran cambiado a otro cuarto entonces Damien no tendría ninguna posibilidad de encontrarlo ya que su mamá se había llevado el mapa de la Casa Black.

Damien estaba de pie delante del cuarto de Harry. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Suspiro fuertemente. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta y le dio una pequeña vuelta. La puerta se abrió y Damien casi gritó de alegría.

/ Finalmente voy a ser capaz de conocer a mi hermano mayor/ pensó Damien cuando abrió despacio la puerta. Metió su cabeza en el cuarto, todavía bajo su capa de invisibilidad. El cuarto estaba vacío.

Damien entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él suavemente. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Damien se quitó la capa y la dejo caer al piso.

"¡Joder!" Damien maldijo en voz baja.

Damien no podía creer su suerte. Después de todo la planificación y la proyección, después de todo el riesgo no había conseguido encontrar a Harry. Casi gritó por la decepción. Estuvo a punto de recoger su capa y salir cuando notó unos artículos dispersos sobre el escritorio de la esquina. Con curiosidad, Damien camino hacía el escritorio. Vio muchos libros dispersos por todo el escritorio y muchas plumas y pergaminos. También había un uniforme de Hogwarts en el respaldo de la silla.

Damien recogió un libro que estaba abierto y lo cerró para leer la portada. "Artes Oscuras y las Maldiciones Prohibidas." Eso no se pareció a un manual para Defensa Avanzada Contra las Artes Oscuras. Damien se preguntó quien le había dado tal libro a Harry y comenzó a hojear las páginas. Contenía instrucciones sobre algo que parecía realmente complejo, hechizos difíciles y movimientos de varita. Damien comenzó a leer las primeras líneas con curiosidad cuando de repente sintió como una mano le agarraba el hombro.

Dejo el libro al instante y se giro para ver cara a cara con un muy enfadado Harry. Damien examinó la cara de su hermano. Se sintió paralizado por la sorpresa. Vio como Harry soltaba su hombro y lo vio con interés. Harry vio directamente a los ojos color avellana de Damien antes de preguntar:

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

* * *

Hola!!!

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews

Bye  
Se cuidan


	16. Sort of a Family

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia **NO** es mía, pertenece a **kurinoone** yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling.**

**The Darkness Within**  
_ By kurinoone_

_**Capítulo Dieciséis**_

Damien miro fijamente a Harry. /Merlín, es igual a papá/ pensó. Aunque sólo hubiese visto a su papá tan enfadado como se veía visto a su papá que miraHarry ahora, sólo dos o tres veces en su vida. Abrió la boca para contestarle.

"Um…Hola Harry…Soy Damien"

Harry levantó una ceja y le contestó en un tono frío.

"¿Y eso tiene que tener algún significado para mi?"

Damien se ruborizó. Desde luego, sus padres habían tardado trece años en decirle sobre Harry, y obviamente no iban a decirle a el sobre Damien en sólo una semana.

"Lo siento, bien supongo que no hay otro modo de decir esto, soy Damien Potter y…um…soy, tu…tu hermano" terminó Damien sin convicción.

Damien lamentaba no haber pensado en eso detenidamente. Había planificado el plan de cómo entrar a la oficina central, pero no había pensado en lo que le iba a decir Harry.

Damien vio como sus palabras hicieron aparecer un choque genuino en los ojos de Harry. Sólo fue durante un momento cuando la expresión de Harry cambio rápidamente de sorpresa a una de cólera.

Harry dio un paso hacia el muchacho,

"No soy tu hermano"

Damien se sorprendió. Sus padres y su padrino le habían dicho que Harry no se consideraba como miembro de la familia Potter pero había pensado que estaban exagerando. Sin embargo ahora comprendía el daño le hicieron a y era evidente que su relación iba a necesitar mucho trabajo. Damien suspiró y le contestó.

"Solo por que te sientas así no significa que sea verdad"

Harry solamente miró a Damien. No podía creer el descaro de ese niño. Lo miro fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él. Harry comenzó a juntar sus libros y plumas de repuesto. Pensó que el no hacerle caso al niño seria lo mejor. Con un poco de paciencia se marcharía.

Damien miró como recogió sus pertenencias y camino hacia la cama. Notó un pequeño baúl en la base de la cama.

"¿Harry, no crees que deberíamos hablar?"

Harry apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando alguien le decía lo que tenia que hacer. Se volteo para afrontar a ese niño.

"No creo que deberíamos, ya que no tenemos nada de que hablar así que, por qué no eres un buen niño y te vas al carajo"

En vez de sentirse dolido o insultado, en la cara de Damien se formo una enorme sonrisa. Harry parecia desconcertado.

"Un 'niño bueno', no eso no. Si piensas que es lo que soy entonces te llevaras una gran sorpresa" rió en silencio.

Harry empezaba a ponerse rojo mientras que su rabia suprimida comenzaba a hervir.

"¡Escucha niño¡No estoy de buen humor ahora, así que si valoras tu vida, lárgate de aquí!" la voz de Harry denotaba la rabia que había dentro de él.

Damien sonrío otra vez, haciendo que Harry apenas y se pudiera contener de estrangular al muchacho.

"Merlín Harry, soy sólo tres años más chico que tu y me llamas 'niño'. Si quieres puedes llamarme 'Damy' como todos los demás"

Harry había escuchado suficiente. Agarró a Damien del brazo y lo arrastró a la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y saco al muchacho antes de cerrarla de golpe. Harry sólo había logrado llegar a su cama cuando la puerta se abrió y Damien entro otra vez, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Harry gruñó de una forma que habría hecho enorgullecer a Sirius.

"Tal vez no entendiste lo que te trate de decir, así que déjame explicártelo más claramente¡SAL DE MI CUARTO!" gritó Harry.

Damien miró a Harry y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia (si era posible). Harry estaba convencido de que había algo realmente mal con ese muchacho.

"Estas mal del cerebro o estas haciendo esto solo para molestarme" preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"No, solo que,... bueno eso fue algo fraternal" Damien contesto todavía sonriendo tontamente.

Damien explicó, al ver la expresión confusa de Harry

"Todo eso de 'sal de mi cuarto' y 'vete al carajo'. Es la clase de cosa que un hermano mayor diría"

Harry miraba a Damien como si le hubieran brotado cuernos en la cabeza.

"Estas loco" dijo Harry. Damien solamente se encogió y contestó.

"Tal vez, pero sabes que tengo razón, sobre lo del hermano mayor"

Harry quito la mirada del 'muchacho loco' y siguió guardando sus pertenencias en el pequeño baúl. Damien se paro aun lado de Harry.

"No puedes tomar la indirecta Potter, quiero que te vayas" hablo sin mirar al adolescente que estaba aún lado de él.

Damien no hizo caso de las instrucciones de Harry y señaló el montón de libros y plumas que estaban sobre la cama.

"¿Qué haces con todo eso?"

Se detuvo por un momento y se volteo para afrontarlo.

"No es asunto tuyo lo que haga, ahora, podrías irte o tengo que sacarte otra vez"

Damien no tomaba a Harry en serio y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

"Sabes, no eres como yo esperaba" dijo Damien silenciosamente mirando a Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja.

¡"De verdad¿Y que era lo que esperabas?" preguntó Harry.

"Bien, con todas las historias que me contaron sobre el Príncipe Oscuro, pensé que serías más, no sé,... agresivo" terminado Damien mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

Por un momento Harry pensó que había escuchado mal.

"¿Qué¿Más agresivo? Piensas que he estado siendo amable contigo. ¿Qué te sucede?" Harry se preguntaba si ese niño no estaría mal de la cabeza.

"No, no has sido agradable pero no has sido completamente malo. Todo lo que has hecho es gritarme y sacarme de tu cuarto. Podrías haber hecho algo mucho peor, como dañarme físicamente" Damien tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara cuando vio que Harry comprendió lo que acababa de decirle.

Damien inconscientemente había estado molestando a Harry y había comprendido que el supuesto Príncipe Oscuro no le haría daño. Harry sin querer había sido probado y Harry sabía que había cometido un error.

"No lastimo niños" dijo Harry insolentemente.

"Ya lo he escuchado" contesto Damien, obviamente refiriéndose al rescate de los niños de la Señora Pomfrey.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder alguien toco la puerta. Damien empezó a tener miedo y corrió hacía la capa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Harry miró como el adolescente recogió algo del suelo y se lo ponía. Se asombro al ver como el niño prácticamente desaparecía.

/Linda capa/ pensó mientras veía como la puerta se abría y James y Lily entraban al cuarto. Harry les dio una mirada fría y les dio la espalda, sin hacerles caso. siguió guardando el resto de sus pertenencias. Oyó como James se le iba acercando y se volteo para mirarlo.

"Entonces¿Ya guardaste todo?" preguntó James con falso entusiasmo.

"Todo lo que necesito" contesto Harry y se alejo de James para ir al cuarto de baño.

Debajo de su capa, Damien miró nerviosamente como Harry entraba a otro cuarto. /Ah entonces hay es donde estaba cuando entré/ pensó Damien.

Harry reapareció poco después con varios frascos pequeños. Parecía que era poción para dormir y alguna poción para el dolor. Damien miró como los guardaba dentro de su baúl. esperaba que Harry no lo delatara. No quería que lo regañaran delante de su hermano.

Vio como sus padres se acercaron a el y su papá le ponía una mano sobre su hombro, que le señalaba que dejara de hacer las maletas. Harry se detuvo y se giró con una expresión de aburrimiento.

"Harry, necesitamos hablar contigo" murmuro Lily.

no le hizo caso y siguió guardando sus cosas.

"Harry, por favor danos solamente unos minutos y después podemos ayudarte a hacer las maletas" dijo James. Inmediatamente Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo fríamente.

"Ya he dicho que no necesito su ayuda. No necesito _nada_ de ustedes. Puedo cuidarme solo y puedo hacer mi propio equipaje" les escupió a sus padres que se veían sorprendidos.

Damien estaba asombrado con el tono que usaba para dirigirse a sus padres. No usó ese mismo tono cuando se dirigía a Damien. Harry había estado diciéndole cosas desagradables pero su tono estaba muy lejos del áspero con que hablaba ahora.

James y Lily parecían haberse repuesto de sus palabras, he hicieron pensar a Damien que no era la primera vez que les había hablado así.

"Harry, nunca dije que necesitaras algo de nosotros, yo solamente trataba de ser amable. Si puedes hacerlo solo, esta bien. Solamente queríamos decirte algo antes de que salgamos para Hogwarts mañana" explicó James.

Harry pareció rendirse y se sentó sobre su cama con una expresión aburrida.

"Bien, continúe entonces" les dijo a sus padres.

James y Lily convocaron dos sillas y se sentaron delante de Harry. Damien despacio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Esta era su oportunidad para intentar salir de hay. Sabía que el Sr. Weasley haría una pequeña visita pronto y regresaría en floo a la Madriguera con él de la misma manera en la que había llegado. Casi había legado a la puerta cuando oyó su nombre siendo mencionado por su papá. Damien se detuvo a un paso de distancia de la puerta y despacio giró para escuchar la conversación que sucedía entre sus padres y hermano.

"Quisimos decirle antes, pero con lo ocurrido recientemente, no tuvimos una oportunidad. Harry nosotros queremos decirle sobre Damien. Tienes un hermano" James se detuvo para ver su reacción.

Harry seguía sentado allí sin una reacción visible. Su cara estaba completamente en blanco y no dijo ni una sola palabra. James y Lily se miraron el uno al otro incómodamente. Habían pensado que tendrían alguna reacción de Harry. Lily continuo un poco vacilante.

"Damien tiene trece años y esta en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Lo veras mañana. Él realmente quería verte antes de ir a Hogwarts pero pensamos que era mejor si se conocían el uno al otro en Hogwarts" termino Lily.

Harry buscó y encontró los ojos verdes del Lily. Ahora todo tenia sentido para el sentido para él. /Es por eso que el niño se ocultó bajo aquella capa. Él vino aquí para verme en contra los deseos de su padre/

Harry se calló y escuchó todas las cosas que James y Lily le dijeron sobre Damien. Sabía que el niño debía estar escuchar la conversación y decidió que esa oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla ir.

"Suena como un mocoso" dijo Harry una vez que James y Lily terminaran su pequeño discurso sobre Damien.

Damien arrugo la nariz y miro airadamente a Harry, bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Sabía que Harry decía eso ahora ya que Damien no podía decir nada para defenderse.

James y Lily lo miraron un poco sorprendidos al oír como describía a Damien. ¿Qué habían dicho ellos sobre Damien que hizo que llegara a una conclusión así?

"Bien, él puede estar un poco consentido, pero Damien es un niño bueno" dijo Lily con la intención de no ser demasiado agresiva con el. Después de todo finalmente Harry reaccionaba.

Damien giró su vista hacía sus padres. ¡No estoy consentido/ pensó silenciosamente.

"Hmph, 'un niño bueno', me pregunto si él estaría de acuerdo con eso" dijo Harry, y esta vez tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. James y Lily se miraron entre si confusamente. /¿De que hablaba Harry?/

"Bien, si…um…entonces, solamente quisimos decirte que tengas cuidado con Damien. Probablemente querrá hablarte sin parar. Él es amable pero estará emocionado de tener un hermano mayor" dijo Lily con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"No le habrán hablado sobre mí" preguntó Harry mirando directamente a James.

"Tuvimos que decirle, pero lo tomó sorprendentemente bien" contesto James.

A James silenciosamente le dio gustó el hecho de que Harry les respondiera bien hoy a él y a Lily. /Me pregunto porque/ pensó, pero entonces echó lejos su duda. Era suficiente con que Harry se dirigiera a ellos, fuera cual fuera la razón.

"Pensé que le advertirían de que estuviera lejos de mí, después de todo no es seguro" dijo Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha. Los ojos de Harry tenían un extraño brillo en ellos. Miró directamente a los ojos de James.

James sintió como subía su carácter, pero rápidamente trató de controlarlo.

"Harry, solamente es un niño. El no te hará ningún daño. Le diremos que no te moleste demasiado pero no toleraremos ninguna violencia hacia Damien" James trató de no parecer amenazante pero era algo que tenia que decir.

Harry alzo una ceja y se inclinó hacía atrás de la cama. Sonrió con satisfacción a James antes de hablar.

"¿Potter, eso fue una amenaza¿Pensé que entendía cómo me sentía con las amenazas, y desde cuando comenzó a no tolerar la violencia?"

James estaba confundido. ¿De que hablaba Harry? Solo porque James fuera un auror no significaba que disfrutara de la violencia. Antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar a Harry lo que quiso decir, un ruido causó que el y Lily se voltearan rápidamente.

Al lado de la ventana, había un florero que de algún modo había sido golpeado y se había roto espectacularmente. James oyó pasos apresurados a un lado de él. Sólo le tomó un momento a James comprender lo que pasaba. Se levantó rápidamente y sacó su varita mágica y gritó:

"ACCIO CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD"

Inmediatamente una capa apareció delante de la puerta y voló directamente a la mano de James. James y Lily vieron a su hijo más joven delante de ellos, mirándolos con vergüenza.

"Um…hola a todos" dijo Damien, con una expresión de que esperaba vivir para ver un mañana.

Harry hizo rodar sus ojos y miró lejos del muchacho que estaba en la puerta.

"Aficionado" murmuró suavemente cuando James y Lily comenzaron a gritar de un modo incontrolable al pobre niño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hora más tarde los gritos todavía no paraban y Harry empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza. Todos estaban en el cuarto de Harry y habían obligado a Damien a sentarse delante de sus furiosos padres. Lo había encontrado muy divertido al principio pero ahora comenzaba a ser molesto. /Dios él no hizo algo tan malo/ pensó al ver como James le gritaba al muchacho. Harry lo encontraba difícil concentrarse con tantos gritos.

¡"…nunca habría esperado que hicieras algo tan estúpido! …los Weasley están indignados con tu comportamiento…vas a tener que pedir una disculpa" la voz de James se oía por todo el cuarto.

Ese fue el ultimo comentario que saco a Harry de su aturdimiento. Miró la cara roja de James mientras seguía amenazando al muchacho con castigos. Sintió una burbuja extraña de cólera dentro de él. /Suficiente, ya fue suficiente/ pensó. Harry no sabia porque se sentía tan enfadado. James no le había amenazado con castigos, por qué debería preocuparse lo que James le hiciera a Damien. Para una razón desconocida se puso de pie y camino hacia el sofá donde James y Lily estaban con Damien.

"Creo que estarle gritando sin cesar por más de una hora ya es suficiente castigo" dijo Harry a James.

James, Lily y Damien veían a Harry con expresiones similares de confusión sobre sus caras. James fue el primero en recuperarse.

"Harry, no tienes opinión en esto así que por favor, no te metas en esto"

Harry levanto una ceja en respuesta a James, pero no dijo nada.

James ya encontraba difícil tratar con Damien sin que Harry lo hiciera sentir culpable. Odiaba castigar a Damien, pero después de lo de hoy, Damien tenía que ser castigado.

James miró a Damien. El de trece años todavía miraba fijamente a Harry, al parecer todavía sorprendido de que su hermano lo había defendido.

"Damien, realmente estoy decepcionado de tí. Tomaste un riesgo innecesario al venir aquí. Sin embargo ya que vamos a Hogwarts mañana tu castigo será decidido después"

"Papá, no eres muy justo. No tomé ningún riesgo innecesario al venir aquí, y esto fue su culpa" dirigiéndose a su mamá y papá.

"Si me hubieran dejado ver a mi hermano, entonces no me habrían forzado a hacer esto" Damien se había callado y había dejado gritar a su padre, pero ahora que hablaban de castigos Damien sintió que debería indicar a sus padres que ellos eran responsables de sus acciones.

James y Lily se veían indignados. Miraron fijamente a Damien con incredulidad durante un segundo antes de gritarle otra vez. Damien solamente suspiró y se resigno en aceptar el castigo que le iban a dar.

Harry también miraba fijamente a Damien. No podía creer que alguien hiciera todo eso solamente para verlo. Cuando Harry había visto al muchacho en su cuarto había pensado que había sido enviado por alguien. Después de saber que el niño era su hermano biológico, Harry había pensado que los Potters le habían enviado, ya que los adultos no tenían suerte al hablar con el. Ahora Harry sabia que el niño había hecho esto absolutamente solo porque quería _conocer_ a Harry, todo eso lo confundía.

Harry miró como James y Lily se levantaron.

"¡No quiero oír más sobre esto Damien! Tu castigo será decidido mañana, ahora ve abajo" James se disponía a salir del cuarto, pero fue detenido por Harry.

"¿Y cómo exactamente lo vas a castigar¿Qué vas a hacer¡Tíralo de dos pisos también!"

James solamente se quedo viendo a Harry. Lily y Damien miraron a Harry y luego a James, esperando una negación de parte de James. Pero esta nunca llego.

"Harry, ya te dije. Fue un accidente. Yo no lo hice intencionalmente" trató de explicar James. Harry rodó los ojos en respuesta a James. Sin embargo Damien rápidamente se levanto y afronto a su padre.

"¡QUE¡Tiraste a Harry de dos pisos¿Por qué¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?"

Harry estaba desconcertado por el carácter de Damien. No pensó que el niño tendría el valor para dirigirse a su padre así. Sin embargo la rabia de Damien no era nada comparado a la rabia de la ardiente cabeza roja, que dio la vuelta a Damien y se puso de pie delante de James, con sus manos sobre la cintura, mirándolo airadamente. Harry tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a James encogerse ligeramente delante de ella.

"Nunca mencionaste esto James. Me dijiste que Harry fue herido en la batalla. No me dijiste como o por quien" dijo Lily con una voz tranquila, pero mortal.

James se veía petrificado. Perceptiblemente tragó saliva causando que Harry viera hacía otro lado ya que el impulso de reír se hacía insoportable.

"Bien, él, él fue herido en la batalla, pero, um, esto fue un accidente de mi parte. Ah vamos Lils, sabes que nunca le haría daño a alguien intencionalmente" abogo James a su esposa.

Lily miró a su marido durante un momento y luego doblo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Dime que pasó" le ordenó mientras se sentaba en el sofá otra vez.

James miró de su esposa a sus dos hijos.

"¡Ahora¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora?"

"Sí, ahora"

James miró a Harry y a Damien antes de ver hacia su esposa.

"¿No crees que no es el momento exacto o el lugar?"

Lily miró a James antes de levantarse y tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse hacía la puerta. Se detuvo y se volteo para hablar a Damien.

"Damy, te espero abajo en dos minutos para volver con los Weasleys"

Damien ascintio y dio a su mamá una sonrisa para mostrar su gratitud.

Después de que los padres se habían marchado, Damien se volteo para afrontar a Harry.

"Gracias por eso Harry" dijo con otra sonrisa estúpidamente grande.

Harry lo miró confuso otra vez. Harry no creía haber estado tan confundido en toda su vida como lo había estado en la ultima hora con Damien.

"¿Gracias por que?" preguntó Harry.

"Por defenderme y distraerlos" Damien sonrío a Harry antes de volver a hablarle en un susurro.

"Él realmente no hizo eso¿verdad?"

Harry dedujo que _'él' _quería decir _'James'_ y el _'hacer'_ era ' _tirarlo de dos pisos alto'._

Harry sonrió con satisfacción y se inclinó más cerca de Damien.

"Desde luego que lo hizo" le contestó.

Damien lo miro impresionado y dio un estremecimiento involuntario al pensar que su padre le había hecho daño a su hermano. Damien y Harry se sobresaltaron al escuchar gritar a Lily.

"¡QUE HIZISTE QUÉ!... ¡CUATRO¿HABÍA CUATRO AURORES?... ¡PODRÍA HABER MUERTO!"

Harry sonrío al pensar en la pena que James sentía. Damien se giro y miró curiosamente a Harry.

Harry inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y miró airadamente a Damien.

"¿Y bien, qué esperas¡Vete!"

Damien sólo sonrío a Harry mientras recogía su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry.

"Supongo que te veré mañana, muchas gracias Harry"

"Escucha niño, no defendí a nadie. La única razón por la que dije eso era para molestar a los Potters, así que no te de vueltas en tu cabeza una idea graciosa"

La sonrisa de Damien vaciló ligeramente antes de que se volviera a agrandar. Le guiñó a Harry y dijo.

"Seguro Harry, como digas"

Con eso Damien dejó a solo un furioso Harry que tenia que terminar de hacer las maletas para Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!

Antes que nada Gracias a todos por sus Reviews

Y bueno...Les deseo a Todos un muy Feliz y Prospero año nuevo.

Que todos sus deseos y Propositos se agan realidad.


	17. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Capítulo Diecisiete **_

**Bienvenido a Hogwarts**

Harry entro a la chimenea para llegar a la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore. Las llamas detrás de él se volvieron verdes una vez más y James le siguió. Harry estaba disgustado ya que no le permitieron llegar a Hogwarts en el tren. No que quisiera subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts, no, estaba disgustado porque esa era su última esperanza de fugarse. Le dijeron esa misma mañana que no iba a viajar a Hogwarts en el tren. Iba a ir en floo, directamente a la oficina del Director.

Harry se quitó el hollín de su capa y miró fijamente la oficina. Intentaba no parecer interesado en la decoración, sin embargo era difícil ya que nunca había visto nada como eso antes. Vio los muchos retratos de los anteriores directores. La mayor parte de ellos fingían estar dormidos, aun cuando fueran sólo las 7pm. Examinó los extraños instrumentos que había en el escritorio del director con diferentes surtidos de golosinas. /Debe tener como ciento cincuenta y todavía come dulces/ pensó Harry.

"En realidad sólo tengo Ciento cuarenta y siete años" dijo una voz detrás de el.

Harry se volteo para ver a Albus Dumbledore con una capa azul oscuro con un sombrero que hacía juego. Estaba apoyado en la puerta mientras sonreía serenamente. Momentáneamente Harry se quedo pasmado. /Como f...fue capaz de usar Legeremencia/ Al instante Harry subió sus escudos mentales. No era muy bueno utilizando la Oclumancia, pero hizo lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Esto recordó a Harry de que Dumbledore era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore le sonrío y camino con calma a su escritorio. Se sentó en su silla e hizo una seña con su mano para que James y Harry tomaran asiento también. Harry se sentó de mala gana y deliberadamente desvió la mirada lejos del director. Dumbledore se inclinó hacía adelante y tomo un tazón de caramelos de limón y se los ofreció a HarryA cambio solo recibio una mirada de repulcion de parte del muchacho.

"Bien Harry, espero que no estés demasiado decepcionado por no poder llegada en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que el próximo año podrás viajar en el. Es un placer que cada mago y bruja deberían experimentar"

Harry no prestaba atención al director y miraba fijamente a la ventana. Podía ver las enormes tierras del castillo, el magnifico lago y las tierras oscuras que debían conducir al bosque Prohibido. Draco le había contado muchas historias sobre el bosque, incluyendo la parte en que fue brutalmente atacado por un Hipogrifo.

Sonrió, a pesar de eso estaba enfadado por obligarlo a ir a esa escuela y que lo mantuvieran ahí como a un preso. Sin embargo una muy pequeña parte de él estaba entusiasmado de estar en Hogwarts. Después oír las historias sobre la escuela, siempre se imaginaba como debió haber sido ir ala escuela, después de todo su propio padre, Lord Voldemort, había asistido a ella. Harry odiaba sentir eso. No debería estar feliz o entusiasmado en estar ahí y se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que Hogwarts lo afectara.

Dumbledore vio la pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios de Harry y sintió una oleada de orgullo por él. Hogwarts realmente traía felicidad a todo aquel que fuera ahí. Sin embargo Harry era rápido para enmascarar sus sentimientos y volteo para fulminar con la mirada al director.

"Harry, estoy seguro de que entiendes todas las condiciones, debes obedecerá y seguirá todo el reglamento interior como todos los demás. No revelarás tu pasado a ningún estudiante y si causas cualquier problema a cualquier profesor o estudiante serás castigado"

Los ojos de Harry llamearon inmediatamente a la mención de castigos. Se elevó de su silla y se apoyó en la mesa de modo que su cara estuviera a centímetros de la del director.

"¿Castigos¡No lo creo¡Haré lo que quiera, trataré a quienquiera como quiera y no hay mucho que pueda hacerme y usted lo sabe!" silbó venenosamente a Dumbledore.

James al instante se puso de pie y estaba listo sacar su varita mágica en caso de que Harry atacara a Dumbledore. Pero el simplemente se sentó de nuevo después de su arrebato y continúo mirando airadamente al director.

Dumbledore no parecía afectado por las palabras de Harry en absoluto y siguió hablando como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

"Asistirás a todas las clases que te sean asignadas y compartirás un dormitorio con sus compañeros de casa"

La cólera llameó en el una vez más.

"¿Compartir? No comparto nada, Dumbledore" Harry estaba más que sorprendido cuando James empezó a objetar a favor de el.

"Dumbledore, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Harry debería quedarse en otra parte, donde este solo" James parecía incómodo mientras decía esto.

James no quería que compartiera cuarto debido al peligro que pondría a sus compañeros de estudios. no entendía por qué Dumbledore quería tomar tal riesgo. Sin embargo Dumbledore simplemente sonrió tanto a James como a Harry.

"James, te aseguro que todo estará bien, creo ya es hora de ir al Gran Banquete, así que por favor, vayamos al Comedor"

James se levantó al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore. James todavía se sentía muy inseguro de que compartiera un dormitorio con otros niños pero no estaba en una posición para hacer algo. Sin embargo Harry permaneció sentado mientras los miraba.

"Harry, por favor ven con nosotros" dijo suavemente Dumbledore al adolescente.

Este se levantó y afrontó al director, con una expresión de odio sobre su cara.

"No tengo hambre, así que si me indicaran donde esta mi celda, podría ir ahí"

James miró a Harry y sintió que subía su mal carácter. /Por qué hace las cosas tan difíciles/ pensó.

"Harry no has tenido nada apropiado para comer en todo el día, piensa que al menos deberías cenar antes de dormir" James trató de decirle al obstinado adolescente.

"¡No me interesa lo que pienses Potter, solamente muéstrenme donde esta el maldito cuarto!"

Antes de que James pudiera contenerse, gritó:

"¡BIEN! Si es así como vas a comportarte, como un niño malcriado entonces así es exactamente como vamos a tratarte"

James se volteo hacía Dumbledore.

"¿Dónde lo va a poner?" preguntó.

"¿Dónde? En Gryffindor desde luego" contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó bruscamente. El estaba seguro que él iba a ser clasificado por el viejo y loco Sombrero Seleccionador que Draco había descrito. Además estaba convencido que sería clasificado en Slytherin. Sobe todo porque era el heredero de Slytherin.

"¿Qué¡Va a ponerme en Gryffindor! Usted sabe que no pertenezco ahí" gritó a Dumbledore

"No Harry, Gryffindor es verdadero linaje, es donde realmente perteneces" contestó Dumbledore con calma.

"Soy el heredero de Slytherin, yo debería estar en Slytherin" a Harry le era difícil hablar debido a tanta rabia.

"También eres el heredero de Gryffindor, y perdona por parecer un poco infantil pero, eras el heredero de Gryffindor primero, antes de que te hicieras el heredero de Slytherin" contesto Dumbledore con calma.

Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró airadamente a Dumbledore. El director le dio a James la contraseña para entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor y cual iba a ser su dormitorio

Harry no presto atención a los dos magos y camino hacía la puerta. Una vez que alcanzó la puerta se volteo y se dirigió a Dumbledore por ultima vez en ese día.

"Colóqueme en donde le guste Dumbledore, yo todavía voy a ser Slytherin le guste o no"

Dumbledore solo sonrió y contestó.

"Buenas Noches Harry"

James camino a su lado desde la salida de la oficina del director hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry camino silenciosamente y ni se molestó en observar su entorno. Estaba demasiado enfadado para mirar algo en ese momento. /¡Cómo pudo ese viejo idiota ponerme en Gryffindor, es lo peor que pudo haberme hecho!/ pensó. Poco después se encontró enfrente de un retrato de una señora extremadamente gorda con un horrible vestido rosado.

Arrugo la nariz, mirando con repugnancia el retrato. /Merlín, incluso en el retrato se ve asquerosa, Slytherin debe estar mucho mejor que esto7

James dio la contraseña 'wimmblemodia' y entro por la puerta que había detrás del retrato. Harry entró en un cuarto que estaba bañado de los colores rojos y oro. Miró alrededor el cuarto que se veía cómodo, con una enorme chimenea, sillas y sofás. No quería elogiar nada perteneciente a Gryffindor, así que disfrazó su rostro con una expresión de repulsión cuando afrontó a James.

James miraba la sala común con una expresión de alegría sobre su cara.

"Dios, como extrañe este lugar" dijo silenciosamente. James no había querido que Harry lo oyera pero lo hizo. /Ahora tengo otra razón para odiar Gryffindor/ pensó Harry mientras caminaba hacía una escalera de caracol. Si Potter había estado en Gryffindor, entonces, definitivamente no quería estar en esa casa.

Harry entro al dormitorio y vio que era un cuarto grande con cinco camas, y cinco guardarropas en el. Su baúl ya estaba ahí y se encontraba al un lado de la cama más cercana a la ventana. Volteo para afrontar a James.

"¡Aquí¿Tengo que quedarme aquí¡Este cuarto es diminuto, y tengo que compartirlo con otros cuatro muchachos¿Qué trata de hacerme?"

James no podía evitar sonreír. Harry adquirió un tono rosado cuando miró a James peligrosamente.

"Lo lamento Harry, pero no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso. Mira, el cuarto no es diminuto y sólo vas a dormir aquí. La mayor parte del tiempo estarás en clases y en ratos libres en la sala común o en cualquier otro lado"

James encontraba la rabieta de Harry bastante entreteniente. Durante un momento pareció como si fuera un niño normal, que se queja por tener que compartir. Sonrió al enfadado adolescente.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres cenar? Deberías comer algo" James tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Harry. El adolescente se veía lindo enfurruñado. Quería apartar el pelo rebelde de sus ojos y ver esos ojos esmeraldas. Quería abrazarlo del mismo modo que cuando era un bebé.

Sabía que el sólo se ofendería si hiciera algo así, entonces decidió poner una mano sobre su hombro de un modo consolador. El muchacho inmediatamente se estremeció y se alejó del alcance de James.

Suspiró y camino hacia la puerta. Se giro al salir y vio como Harry abría su baúl y comenzaba sacar sus cosas. Murmuró un ligero buenas noches y salio del dormitorio.

Harry oyó las buenas noches, pero no hizo caso de ello como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Suspiró fuertemente y sacó el pijama que los Potter le habían dado. Por ahora no tenía ninguna otro opción, sólo aceptar lo que le habían dado. Lily había ido de compras, cuando fue al Callejón Diagon a recogerle material de la escuela. Miró el pijama azul y puso otra expresión de repugnancia. /Bien no tienes otra opción, solo termina con esto/ pensó. Rápidamente se cambió y se metió a su cama. Cerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama y trató de dormir. Trató de no sentirse demasiado miserable por verse forzado a estar en Gryffindor. Había esperado que fuera clasificado en Slytherin. Al menos habría estado con Draco.

Harry se sentía muy nervioso al saber que tenia que convivir con cientos de niños. Esa era la razón por la cual no había querido ir al gran banquete. Se sentía muy enfadado de ser clasificado en Gryffindor. Su padre siempre le tomaba el pelo diciendo cosas como, "Harry, luchas al estilo Gryffindor" o "eso fue algo muy Gryffindor" cuando Harry hubiera hecho algo particularmente estúpido. Sabía de su herencia Gryffindor que tenia de los Potter pero eso no hizo que lograra aceptarlo. El quería ser un Slytherin puro, y su padre juguetonamente siempre lo molestaba recordándole su _otra_ herencia.

Harry oyó gruñir su estómago por hambre. Se dio la vuelta en un esfuerzo por estar más cómodo y poder dormir. Sabía por experiencia que tratar de dormir en ayunas seria algo muy difícil. Sin embargo su orgullo le impedía ir a buscar algo que comer. /Maldito mi orgullo de Gryffindor/ pensó antes de dormirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus lo único que querían era llegar a su dormitorio. Ron era el más despierto de los cuatro muchachos que caminaban trabajosamente hacía arriba. El Profesor Dumbledore le había dicho, antes del banquete, sobre un quinto miembro en el dormitorio. Ron maldijo en voz baja. El profesor Dumbledore le había pedido que se asegurara que todos fueran agradables con Harry y que nadie averiguara el pasado de el. No creía que algo, excepto con un milagro lograría hacer algo como eso, pero acabo por sonreír y había aceptar lo que le pedía el director. le había confiado eso también a Hermione. /Esta loco/ había susurrado Ron a la muchacha cuando condujeron a los de primer año al dormitorio. Hermione le había dicho que si el Profesor Dumbledore tenía tanta fe en Harry entonces todos los demás deberían respetar eso y escuchar a uno de los magos más poderosos y sabios que alguna vez hayan vivido. Ron había mantenido la boca cerrada, pelear con Hermione sólo significaría que tendría que tomar sus propios apuntes mañana en la clase de Transformaciones

Los cuatro muchachos entraron en el cuarto y vieron las cortinas cerradas alrededor de una quinta cama. Compartieron una expresión curiosa. Ron les había mencionado un poco sobre un estudiante que había sido transferido de otra escuela en el extranjero. Había mencionado que era el hermano mayor de Damien, quien por motivos de seguridad, había sido llevado al extranjero cuando era muy pequeño. /Bien eso es verdad hasta cierto punto/ pensó el de cabello pelirrojo. Harry no había estado viviendo en el extranjero pero había estado viviendo en un mundo completamente diferente al de la mayor parte de los niños de su edad. Los muchachos susurraron entre ellos cuando se acercaron a la cama.

'¿Podriamos echar un pequeño vistazo?'

'No, se despertaría y probablemente se pondrá furioso'

'Ahh, vamos, solo una ojeada. Quiero ver como es'

Ron oía como los tres muchachos discutían silenciosamente. Él también tenía curiosidad en saber como era Harry. Cuando Damien había llegado a la Madriguera la noche anterior había tratado de explicarles como era. Damien había dicho que Harry era una copia de su papá. Ron sintió mucha curiosidad. Sin hacer caso del peligro potencial, Ron se acercó a la cama y se le unieron los otros tres muchachos. Muy despacio y tan silenciosamente como pudo, Ron abrió las cortinas que rodeaban al muchacho dormido. El cuarto estaba oscuro pero la luna que brilla fuera dio la cantidad necesaria de luz. Ron y los otros tres muchachos no podían ver la cara del muchacho por que tenia la espalda hacía ellos. Antes de que los cuatro muchachos pudieran hacer algo una voz les hizo dar un salto en el aire.

"Si quieren mantener sus ojos donde están será mejor que dejen de mirarme fijamente"

Les tomo uno o dos segundos para que los cuatro muchachos comprendieran que era Harry quien había hablado. El adolescente ni se había girado para mirarlos, pero habló con su espalda todavía girada hacia ellos. Ron a toda prisa murmuró un "Lo siento" y cerró las cortinas otra vez. Él y los otros muchachos compartieron una mirada nerviosa antes de ir a sus respectivas camas.

Harry oyó como los muchachos susurraban, "Merlín, es un poco agresivo". Harry sonrió "No tienen ni idea" pensó mientras se volvía a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando escucho varias voces alrededor de el. Le tomó un momento en recordar donde estaba. Había dormido bastante bien anoche. Algo que no había sido capaz de hacer desde su captura. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas para ver que la mayor parte de los muchachos en el cuarto ya se habían levantado y somnolientos se estaban vistiendo. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando recordó que tenia que compartir cuarto con esos muchachos. Se levantó despacio y se puso de pie. Nadie lo había notado aún. Comenzó a sacar su ropa de la escuela de su baúl y decidió ir al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Cuando volteo para ir ahí se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho pelirrojo. Harry no tuvo que adivinar quién era. Sabía bastante sobre los muchachos Weasley por su mejor amigo Draco. Supuso que debía ser el Weasley más joven, Ronald, ya que sabía que tenia la misma edad que él y Draco.

Sonrió con satisfacción por la expresión de incomodidad que cruzó la cara del pelirrojo. Ron no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos. Dedujo que debía ser uno de los pocos estudiantes a los que Dumbledore había informado sobre su pasado. Ron parecía que al fin se había armado de valor cuando dio un paso hacia Harry. Extendió su mano tratando de que no le temblara.

"Ronald Weasley" se presento con una voz algo estable. Harry no hizo caso de la mano del muchacho y siguió examinando su rostro. Ron bajó su mano, sintiéndose avergonzado y un poco enfadado. El sólo había tratado de ser amistoso con el debido a Damien. También pensó que si Harry iba a quedarse en el mismo dormitorio entonces al menos debería intentar y ser amistoso con el hijo adoptivo de Tu-sabes-quien.

Ron estaba sorprendido por la gran semejanza que Harry tenía con James Potter. Había estado esperando algunas semejanzas pero eso había sido una gran impresión. Si no fuera para las miradas frías que lanzaba Harry, Ron podría haber jurado que era James Potter que estaba ante él en su cuerpo de dieciséis años. Podría ser fácilmente creíble que era alguna travesura entre Sirius y James que hubiera resultado que consumieran un poco de poción para envejecer inconscientemente entre ellos mismos. Sin embargo los brillantes ojos verdes que veían directamente a los de Ron, que enviaban escalofríos por toda su espalda, no eran algo que James pudiera hacer, incluso si lo intentase.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción otra vez cuando vio la expresión de vergüenza y después de cólera sobre la cara de Ron. /Draco tenia razón, el idiota no puede ocultar sus emociones/ pensó. Los otros muchachos habían visto que Ron se dirigía al niño nuevo, pero estaban todavía demasiado soñolientos como para presentarse.

"Oye, si estas molesto por lo de anoche, entonces lo siento. Nosotros no debimos haberlo hecho, es solo que teníamos curiosidad, eso es todo" dijo Ron silenciosamente.

Harry dio un paso hacia Ron y susurró silenciosamente para que sólo Ron pudiera oírlo.

"¿Sabes que la curiosidad puede matar, verdad?"

Ron palideció un poco mirando temerosamente a Harry. Inmediatamente desechó la idea de tratar de ser amigos. /Dumbledore esta equivocado sobre Harry, no hay forma de que el alguna vez pueda se normal o alguna posibilidad de que cambie/ pensó Ron mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Había tratado de ser amigo de Harry y había fallado. Para el era lo mejor.

Harry miró al chico asustado de sexto año salir por la puerta rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Harry sonrío otra vez /esto es demasiado fácil, si ellos se asustan por cosas como estas, que harán cuando haga las otras cosas que pienso hacer/ Harry había pasado la noche pensada y pensando en como iba a hacer para hacer de Hogwarts un infierno para los que estaba ahí, excepto para los Slytherins.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacía el cuarto de baño otra vez, pero se paró en seco cuando otro muchacho vino hacia él. También le extendió su mano y se presento. Sin embargo Harry no lo oyó por el enorme ruido que hacía su propio corazón cuando miró fijamente a la cara redonda del muchacho y sus ojos grandes. Harry sintió que el aire alrededor de él desaparecía cuando luchó por respirar. Miró detenidamente a Neville Longbottom y silenciosamente maldijo a Dumbledore. El viejo idiota manipulador lo había puesto en el mismo cuarto que Neville Longbottom, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le había hecho a sus padres. Neville sonrió y se presento otra vez.

"Hola, tu debes ser Harry Potter, soy Neville Longbottom"

Harry no pudo aguantarlo más, paso por un lado de Neville apresuradamente y salio por la puerta antes de que alguien pudiera pararlo. Neville miró fijamente hacía la puerta, por la cual Harry había salido corriendo. /Que extraño muchacho/ pensó.

Harry sintió como la rabia fluía otra vez. Se metió apresuradamente al cuarto de baño de muchachos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la pared e intentó tranquilizar su corazón a un nivel normal. /¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore hacer esto?/ pensó. Entonces la respuesta le llego. /¡Quiere que me sienta culpable sobre lo que pasó!/ Harry sintió que la rabia hervía como agua otra vez. /No dejare que Dumbledore gane/ se dijo a si mismo. Se sacudió mentalmente y se dirigió hacía el lavabo. Salpicó de agua su cara y trató de calmarse otra vez.

Si Harry quería sobrevivir ahí, tendría que mantener sus emociones controladas. Harry rápidamente se quito la pijama y se puso la ropa de la escuela.

"¡Parezco un idiota!" dijo en voz alta y trató en vano de arreglar su pelo.

"¿Por una vez, podrías acomodarte?" preguntó mientras se veía al espejo acomodando su obstinado cabello. Como se de una respuesta se tratase el pelo que Harry había estado tratando de acomodar se desordeno aún más.

"Brillante" siseo Harry. Ya era bastante malo con que todos vieran fijamente al 'niño nuevo' sin que pareciera un completo idiota.

Añoraba su ropa negra, botas de piel de dragón, su armadura y más que nada añoraba su máscara de plata. Se enfureció cuando Potter le dijo que no se la regresarían. Potter la había quemado diciendo que ya no tenía que ocultarse. Harry había sentido como si una parte de él hubiera sido destruida. Había llevado esa máscara delante de desconocidos durante años. Pensó que si alguna vez tenia que cubrir su cara, ese momento era ahora. Despacio Harry camino hacia la puerta, cuando pudo oír muchas voces que venían de detrás de la puerta, gritando para que los dejara entrar. Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con James. Había unos estudiantes que apresuraban a Harry para que saliera del baño. James miró a Harry con su ropa de la escuela. James no podía menos que sonreír al adolescente por su nueva imagen. Harry salio del baño y comenzó caminar con James, el cual no le hablo hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común.

"Y bien, Harry. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche en Hogwarts? "

Harry siguió caminando y no miró a James. James lo intentó otra vez.

"Te vez realmente bien con esa ropa de la escuela, yo diría que casi pareces un adolescente normal"

Harry dejó de caminar y dio vuelta para mirar a James, había furia evidente en sus ojos verdes. Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y habló con una voz mortalmente tranquila.

"¡No intente ser gracioso conmigo Potter! No puedo decir mucho sobre su sentido del humor pero le causará muchos problemas si no puede controlarlo"

James sólo sonrío otra vez a Harry. James había comprendido que el único modo de tratar con Harry sería tratándolo como un adolescente normal que hacía una rabieta. Sabía que ofenderse por lo que decía Harry no iba a servir de nada y que hacer caso de las palabras de Harry tampoco ayudarían en mucho.

"Vamos Harry, fue en serio. Realmente te vez bien, considerando que es tu primer día en la escuela" James tuvo que sostener su sonrisa mientras Harry siguió fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Recuerdo mi primer día, yo estaba mucho peor de que tu. Para empezar tenía las peores gafas que podrías imaginarte. ¡Eran enormes!" James dejó de hablar cuando observo a Harry más cerca.

"Quería preguntártelo antes Harry, um¿no…no llevas lentes?"

"Wow su habilidad de observación no deja de asombrarme, dime¿Siempre eres así de brillante al observar cosas obvias?" preguntó Harry, destilando sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.

James se ruborizó un poco.

"Lo que quise preguntar era ¿Qué si fue por un hechizo o nunca necesitaste lentes?"

La expresión de sarcasmo desapareció y una de odio puro cubrió su rostro.

"Eres realmente increíble¿lo sabias?" silbó Harry a James antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta-retrato. James camino hacia el.

"Harry¿qué sucede? Sólo te hice una simple pregunta"

Harry dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, el y James quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. James vio el fuego de la rabia quemándose en los ojos de Harry. Había también otra emoción oculta en aquellos ojos brillantes. James no estaba seguro pero pensó que podría descubrir algún tipo de daño entre todo el odio y la cólera.

"¿Quieres saber Potter?...Bien déjame decirte. Mi **_padre_** corrigió mi vista. Ahora no necesito nada para poder ver. ¡_Mi padre la perfeccionó para mí_!" Harry aun respiraba pesadamente, debido a la cólera que James había hecho surgir de el.

James estaba completamente desconcertado. ¿Por qué Harry reacciono así a su pregunta? James trató de no ofenderse cuando Harry llamo a Voldemort 'padre'. Sin embargo el daño debió haberse reflejado sobre la cara de James porque Harry sonrío de una forma triunfante, se volteo y salio de la Sala Común antes de que James pudiera responder a las palabras de Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny estaba tarde para el desayuno. Por qué no pudo haber esperado hasta que las clases comenzaran para ir a la biblioteca pero eso estaba fuera de su propia comprensión. /Tal vez tengan razón, me estoy obsesionando con él/ pensó cuando se dirigía rápidamente al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Si llegaba tarde no recibiría su horario y luego tendría que explicar del por que de su ausencia a la Profesora McGonagall. Ginny se había despertado muy temprano y no pudo pensar en algo más para hacer, que seguir con la búsqueda de su salvador misterioso. Ginny comenzaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar alguna información sobre él en la biblioteca escolar. Ginny estaba demasiada concentrada en sus propios pensamientos como para notar a un muchacho de pelo negro que baja precipitadamente por la escalera. Ambos adolescentes chocaron entre ellos y ambos cayeron al suelo por el golpe.

Ginny alzo la vista y abrió la boca para lanzar insultos a quienquiera que fuera lo suficientemente ciego para no haberla visto. Sin embargo sus palabras nunca salieron de su garganta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos verde brillante. Ginny sólo pudo quedarse sentada en el suelo del vestíbulo, mirando fijamente al muchacho delante de ella. Sus asombrosos ojos verdes eran idénticos a los que su salvador misterioso tenía.

Harry miró a la pelirroja que estaba delante de él. La había reconocido al instante, pero había mantenido una cara neutra. No quería que lo reconociera, no que hubiera visto su cara esa noche. /Probablemente ni recuerde el incidente/ pensó Harry.

Harry se levanto del piso y notó que la muchacha lo miraba fijamente. Ginny salió de su estupor al notar que el muchacho ya se había puesto de pie. Quiso levantarse también, pero jadeó por el dolor cuando su rodilla se puso en movimiento. Las palabras Harry salieron antes de que pudiera contenerse.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ginny se congeló cuando escucho la voz del muchacho. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en una voz similar a esa, incluso son esas palabras. Ginny sintió que su corazón latía como loco dentro de ella. ¡Eso es, es él! Debe ser, los ojos, la voz, debe ser él/ Ginny sintió como una burbuja de entusiasmo surgía dentro de ella. Rápidamente se puso de pie, sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en la pierna.

"Um, sí, e-estoy bien" Ginny deseó que su voz dejara de temblar.

"Lo lamento, no miraba por donde iba" siguió Ginny. /Genial, ahora va a pensar que soy una idiota descuidada que esta tan ciega que no puede ver por donde va/ Ginny se regañó así misma.

"No, yo tampoco no miraba por dónde iba¿Segura que estas bien?" preguntó Harry cuando vio a la muchacha estremecerse cuando trató de enderezarse.

Ginny estaba convencida de que su búsqueda había terminado. ¡Esos brillantes ojos verdes! Eran definitivamente los mismos ojos que la habían mirado con preocupación cuando se había caído de la azotea. Ginny estaba al borde de la histeria¿Pero por qué no la reconoció?

"¿Siento que te conozco de en algún lado?" comenzó a decir Ginny, sabiendo en donde se habían encontrado. Antes de que Harry pudiera responder oyó un grito que venia de la escalera.

"¡Harry¿A dónde piensas que vas?"

Ginny giró para ver a James Potter bajar por la escalera, tratando de no golpearse con los estudiantes que se apresuraban a bajar. Ginny se giró a tiempo para ver al de pelo azabache dar una mirada fría a James y sus hermosos rasgos de repente fueron torcidos en una expresión muy enfadada.

Le tomó a Ginny un momento o dos para comprender todo, James Potter acababa de dirigirse a ese muchacho como 'Harry' y ese era el nombre del Príncipe Oscuro... ¡no era él! Ginny miró al muchacho que está de pie delante de ella. ¡Era muy similar a James Potter!, tal y como Damien había dicho: "es una copia exacta de papá" Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al entender su error. ¡Él era Harry Potter! El Príncipe Oscuro, el responsable de muchas muertes y destrucción. Ginny se sintió perdida otra vez cuando comprendió que se había equivocado. Su misterioso salvador no podía ser Harry Potter. Su salvador la había rescatado de los _hombres_ de Harry.

Ginny miró como James se acercaba a Harry, los dos Potter solamente se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Por qué te escapaste así?" preguntó James mientras Harry sólo lo miró airadamente y giró su atención hacía Ginny.

Harry se sorprendió al ver el cambio tan abrupto del comportamiento de la muchacha hacia él. En un minuto lo miraba con tanto respeto y admiración y al siguiente le daba miradas fríos. /Que es estas sucediendo aquí/ se pregunto Harry.

"¿Entonces tú eres Harry Potter?" preguntó Ginny con frialdad, regañándose así misma por llevar tan lejos a su imaginación. ¿Cómo no vio la semejanza entre Harry y James Potter?

"En realidad es solo Harry" el adolescente de cabello azabache miraba a Ginny con interés.

James sólo notó a Ginny cuando ella le habló a Harry. Giró su cabeza hacia ella y logró darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenos días Ginny"

"Buenos días Sr. Potter" Ginny le sonrió a James.

James miró a los dos adolescentes y comprendió que ambos estaban en medio de una conversación, cuando él llego.

"¿Se…se conocían?" preguntó James, aún sabiendo que no era una posibilidad.

Ginny se agacho para recoger su mochila, que todavía estaba abandonada en el suelo. Ella se enderezó y lanzó otra mirada fría a Harry.

"No, solamente pensé que era alguien más, pero obviamente me equivoque" dijo Ginny con voz tranquila, todavía mirando airadamente al muchacho responsable de causar tanto dolor a otros.

Harry se sorprendió por los cambios bruscos de humor de la muchacha. Examinó el rostro de la muchacha una vez más antes de responder.

"Sí, supongo que estabas confundida, Es imposible que conozca a alguien como tú" Harry dio a la muchacha una de sus sonrisas satisfechas de marca registrada.

Ginny logró no fruncir el ceño cuando pasó aun lado de el para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, murmurando maldiciones al Príncipe Oscuro. Ahora estaba tarde para el desayuno.

Harry vio como se alejaba y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de disgusto hacía ella. /Por qué ella es tan agradable conmigo y luego de pronto decide mirarme fríamente/ pensó Harry.

James miraba a Harry atentamente.

"¿Harry, qué pasó en la sala común¿Por qué estas tan enfadado conmigo por una simple pregunta? "

Harry no miró a James. En cambio él giró y camino hacia el Vestíbulo.

"Harry..."

"Potter tengo hambre y quiero comer algo decente para poder soportar la tortura que me tienen preparada para hoy, de acuerdo"

James otra vez fue picado por las palabras de Harry. Sintió que su paciencia lo abandonaba.

"¿Bien Harry, pero dime cómo pensabas conseguir algo para comer si aun no sabes donde esta el Comedor?"

Harry se volteo para afrontar al auror y con una expresión exasperado en su cara señalo al los estudiantes que se amontonaban para llegar al Gran comedor a desayunar.

"Yo solamente iba a seguir a los estudiantes. ¿No se supone que eres un auror? Uno pensaría que serías capaz de saber algo tan simple como eso" Harry sintió como su espíritu se levantaba un poco cuando vio un ligero rubor apareció en la cara de James.

James sólo podía asentir con la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia el vestíbulo con Harry.

/Hoy va a ser un día muy largo/ pensó James fatigosamente cuando abrió las puertas al Vestíbulo.

* * *

Weno aquí estoy yo... de nuevo, con mis tardanzas, pero se terminaran por acostumbrar jejejeje no, estoy tratando de cumplir unos de mis propósitos de año nuevo, que es actualizar más rápido, pero creo que empecé con el pie izquierdo T.T 

Ahhhh y gracias por sus Reviews, se los agradezco muxo n.n (no se les olvide poner más n.n)

Y otra cosa kurinoone ya termino de escribir el fic, en total tiene 65 capítulos y esta en proceso una secuela que no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener. (Espero poder terminar de traducirlos antes de jubilarme T.T )

**Lady-BB:** lamento no haber podido contestarte, pero creo que tienes desactivada la función de mensajes privados y como no se tu mail no te pude escribir antes T.T  
Bueno la cosa es que ya le pregunte a kurinoone y me dijo que: si puedes traducir el fic, solo que tienes que poder una negación, es decir, que el fic no es tuyo que es de kurinoone y todo eso. Si tienes alguna duda sobre como subirlo me puedes agregar a tu mail, el mio lo puedes encontrar en el profile (es que si lo pongo aqui no se ve)


	18. Brother and Friends

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia **NO** es mía, pertenece a **kurinoone** yo solo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling.**

**The Darkness Within**  
_By kurinoone_

/…./ Pensamientos

"…." Diálogo

_**Capítulo Dieciocho**_

Harry estaba congelado enfrente de la entrada del Gran Comedor. Su corazón latía como loco al ver a cientos de niños sentados y platicando, comiendo felizmente su desayuno y saludándose entre ellos después de no verse en todo el verano. Nunca había visto a tantos niños juntos en toda su vida. De pronto estuvo más consciente de su pelo desarreglado y su incómoda ropa de escuela. Estaba ahí, parado, petrificado.

James camino y se paro aun lado de su hijo, tratando de saber que era lo que estaba viendo. Harry ni siquiera noto a James.

"Vamos Harry, la mesa de Gryffindor es esa de ahí" James señalo la ultima mesa a la derecha.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa. Podía sentir todos los ojos sobre él cuando se acerco a la de mesa Gryffindor. Rápidamente se sentó lo más lejos posible de los demás. James dejó a Harry en la mesa y se encamino hacía la mesa de profesores en donde ya se encontraba Lily.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos puestos sobre el plato vacío delante de él. Podía sentir como los estudiantes alrededor de él lo miraban fijamente, deseando que dejaran de hacerlo. Suspiró y tomó unas tostadas y comenzó a comerlas perezosamente. Su garganta parecía estar cerrada por alguna razón. Harry nunca lo admitiría abiertamente pero estaba nervioso de tener a tantos niños a su alrededor. El no se ponía nervioso tan fácilmente. Había peleado y hasta matado a muchos Mortífagos, y no se diga todos sus encuentros con el Ministerio y los aurores de la Orden, y nunca se había puesto nervioso. Y hay estaba, en medio de un montón de niños y se sentía enormemente tenso. Sabía que era sólo porque estaba en territorio desconocido. Cuando se le daba una asignación sabía lo que le esperaba, lo que tenia que hacer y como hacerlo. Sin embargo ahora estaba en una situación donde no tenía ningún control.

Harry suspiró tratando de limpiar su cabeza. Lo primero era lo primero. Tenia que encontrar a Draco. Necesitaba enviar un mensaje a su padre. Harry dio un vistazo a las demás mesas. Vio al rubio Slytherin sentando en la mesa más alejada de el. Era obvio que la enemistad entre las dos casas era tal que las mesas que pertenecían a cada casas tenían que estar situadas tan lejos entre si como fuera posible. Vio como Draco hablaba con un pequeño grupo de varios chicos y una chica. Draco no miraba hacía donde estaba el. El rubio estaba demasiado ocupando hablando con sus amigos Harry sonrió a pesar de eso. /¿Qué dirá Draco cuando me vea aquí?/ pensó.

Harry acababa de volver su atención hacía su desayuno cuando un repentino movimiento delante de él causo que levantara la vista. Damien acababa de sentarse delante de él.

"Buenos días Harry" dijo Damien con una voz alegre.

Harry gruñó a modo de respuesta.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas sobre Hogwarts? Es genial¿no crees¡Espera a verlo todo, bueno eso es técnicamente imposible, debido a su gran tamaño, pero las partes que veras te asombrarán! Y los terrenos de Hogwarts… " Damien se detuvo cuando vio a Harry poner sus dedos sobre cada lado de su cabeza y empezaba a masajearse las sienes.

"¿No puedes ir a molestar a alguien más?" preguntó fatigosamente al adolescente más joven.

"¡Harry!, eres nuevo aquí. Alguien tiene que explicarte todo sobre Hogwarts. ¿Y por qué no yo?" preguntó Damien dándole otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

Suspiró y dejo que Damien siguiera hablando sin cesar acerca de Hogwarts. Sabia que el no hacerle caso no funcionaria, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Vio su tostada a medio comer. Había perdido el apetito. Volteo hacía la mesa de profesores y vio a James y a Lily mirarlos fijamente. Sonrío para el. /Tiempo para hacer pasar a los Potter un pequeño momento de angustia/ pensó.

Harry se inclinó hacía Damien y lo llamó para que se acercara. Damien dejó de hablar y se inclinó ligeramente hacía adelante, curioso para oír lo que Harry quería decirle.

"Bien niño¿entonces porque no me das un recorrido?"

Damien miró a Harry durante un segundo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Damien muy excitado.

"¿Por qué no?, Alguien debería hacérselo, y por que no tu" contestó Repitiendo las palabras de Damien.

"¡Genial! Ah, pero no podemos ir ahora mismo, McGonagall repartirá los horarios pronto" dijo Damien un poco decepcionado por el poco tiempo que tenían.

"Bueno¿por qué no me enseñas el camino hacía el baño de chicos? Necesito ir antes de que empiecen las clases."

Damien asintió y ambos muchachos se levantaron y caminaron hacía la salida.

James saltó de su silla y trató de acercarse precipitadamente hacia Harry y Damien. Él y Lily habían estado mirando a Harry y la conversación de Damien y James se puso muy agitado. Recordó lo que Harry le había dicho cuando le había hablado por primera vez sobre Damien. Tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos ese día y esto lo había desestabilizado. Después de todo, James sabía cuanto daño podía hacer, aun sin una varita mágica. No quería que Damien, o a ningún otro niño estuviera a solas con el. Sin embargo encontraba difícil pasar por los estudiantes de séptimo año que acababan de entrar precipitadamente al comedor. Vio a Harry y Damien cerca de la puerta, de algún modo habían logrado pasar por delante de los de séptimo año. Lo vio voltear y mirarlo directamente, cuando él y Damien llegaron a la puerta. Harry le sonrió con satisfacción y le guiñó a James antes de desaparecer hacia el pasillo.

James sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Qué planeaba hacerle a Damien? Seguramente Harry no se atrevería a hacerle daño a Damien directamente bajo la nariz de Lily y de el. ¿Verdad?

James logro abrirse camino atreves de la muchedumbre y entró en el vestíbulo principal, no podía verlos. Comenzó a sentir pánico y a regañarse a si mismo. ¿Por qué había le tomado tanto tiempo dejar la mesa de profesores¿Por qué no se acercó a la mesa en cuanto Damien se había sentado con Harry?

Sacó su varita mágica y susurró,

"Señáleme"

Su varita mágica empezó a dar vueltas, pero siguió señalando en todas las direcciones diferentes, izquierdas, derechas, izquierdo otra vez, derecho. James maldijo en voz baja. Parecía que el hechizo "señálame" no funcionaba en Hogwarts por obvios motivos de seguridad. Miró desesperadamente hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Tenían que estar por hay en algún sitio¿Dónde podrían haber ido¿Cómo Damien podía ser tan estúpido? Le iba dar una reprimenda a Damien, si pudiera encontrarlo. Comenzó a correr hacía su derecha, sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba. Empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico. Harry le estaba haciendo algo horrible a Damy, podía sentirlo.

Cuando James iba a dar una vuelta en una esquina oyó una voz familiar detrás de él.

"… y hay un baño de chicos en todos los pisos, pero los baños de chicas están sólo en cuatro pisos, puede parecer injusto pero eso es lo que hay"

James volteo rápidamente y vio a Damien y a Harry salir del baño y dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor otra vez.

"¿Por qué demonios querría yo saber cuantos baños de chicas hay?" preguntó Harry con resignación.

James parecía que se iba a derrumbar por el gran alivio que sentía. /¡El baño! Desde luego, Damien solamente le mostraba donde estaba el baño/ James se sintió un poco apenado por su ataque de pánico. Harry no le haría daño mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, el no era irracional, bien James esperaba eso de todos modos.

James camino hacía los dos muchachos y suprimió el deseo de abrazar a Damien.

"¿Papá¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Damien cuando vio a su padre andando rápidamente hacia él.

James alcanzó a sus dos hijos y no tenia ni idea de que debía decir¿que se suponía que debía decir? "Pensé que Harry te había llevado para asesinarte" James sintió vergüenza otra vez. Harry también miró la figura pálida delante de el. Sonrío triunfante al ver la cara de preocupación de James. Damien también notó la tez pálida de su padre y las gotas diminutas de sudor sobre su frente.

"Papá¿qué sucede? No te vez bien" preguntó Damien otra vez.

"Nada Damy, estoy bien…um… ¿Donde estaban?" Esperó que su voz sonara despreocupada.

"Solamente le mostraba a Harry alrededor, ya sabes antes de que empiecen las clases" dijo Damien mirando aun a su padre de un modo preocupado.

"¿Qué pensabas que hacía Potter?" preguntó Harry de un modo ocasional, pero James capto la burla que disfrazada en el comentario. Harry había preocupado a James deliberadamente. Había jugado con el y James había caído en su trampa.

James lamentaba no haberse quedado en la mesa de profesores. Sólo le dio una mirada de advertencia a Harry y comenzó a conducir a los niños hacía el Gran Comedor.

Una vez que ellos estuvieron dentro y se hubieran sentado otra vez, James volvió a su asiento. Lily se veía aliviada cuando vio a sus dos hijos sentarse otra vez.

En ese mismo momento todos los jefes de casa comenzaron a repartir los horarios a cada uno en sus casas. La profesora McGonagall sólo se detuvo aun lado de Harry un momento antes de continuar. Había tomado el horario y lo había metido en su bolsillo sin mirarlo. ¿Para que? Iba a ser escoltado a todas sus clases por Potter de todos modos, mejor dejarle a el que recordara su horario de clases.

El pelinegro notó a dos muchachas que le sonreían tontamente y que lo miraban fijamente. También notó que ahora toda la mesa de Gryffindor lo miraba con desconfianza. Damien rápidamente comenzó a preséntalos a todos ellos. Harry se mantenía en silencio y no devolvió muchos de los "Hola". Se estremeció perceptiblemente cuando Damien lo presentó como 'Harry Potter'. Inmediatamente las preguntas vinieron de todos los lados. Muchos preguntaron donde había estado todos estos años. ¿Por qué en secreto había sido trasladado hacía el extranjero? Vio como Damien contestó a todas las preguntas, aun cuando la mayor parte de las preguntas fueran dirigidas a el. Uno de sexto año pregunto "¿El es mudo?"

Harry avanzó, queriendo romper la boca del atrevido Gryffindor pero Damien le dio una mirada suplicante a Harry y por alguna razón se detuvo. Tal vez era porque Damien inconscientemente le había ayudado en exaltar a James. Harry miró airadamente al muchacho de Gryffindor cuando Damien rápidamente contesto "David, cállate, solo tiene un dolor de garganta, eso es todo".

Las dos muchachas que le sonreían tontamente le acercaron y una de ellas pregunto.

"Harry¿Por qué no estabas en el banquete ayer?"

/Por Merlín ¿podrían no ser tan ruidosas?/ pensó.

"No tenia ganas de ir" contestó sin mirarlas, esperando que se fueran.

Sin embargo las dos muchachas siguieron riendo tontamente otra vez hablando con otras muchachas alrededor de ellos. Harry logro escuchar los susurros.

'¡Que voz!… ¡Que encantadores ojos! … ¡Es tan sexy!'

Harry vio que ahora las dos chicas se reían con fuerza. También notó que casi todas las muchachas en esa mesa lo miraban con el mismo brillo extraño en sus ojos. Harry suspiró mientras pensaba/Estúpidas muchachas/

Harry se levantó de la mesa y al instante sintió que James le agarraba su hombro. Quito su mano de ahí y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Notó que Damien miraba a su padre cuando trató de pasar por la muchedumbre y unírsele. James negó con la cabeza y le dijo que fuera a su clase y que se encontrarían en la comida. Damien asintió, aunque se veía decepcionado. Le sonrió a Harry y le gritó "Buena suerte" cuando se unió a toda prisa a los de tercer año. Harry rodó los ojos al escuchar el mensaje. ¿Como si él necesitara suerte para las clases…¿Qué tenía hoy? Sacó el horario arrugado y vio que tenía una doble clase de Historia de la Magia.

/Fantástico/ pensó. /Qué gran modo de perder el tiempo/ James caminaba aun lado de Harry desde que salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron hacía los salones.

Antes de que Harry se uniera al grupo de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws que esperaba fuera del aula, James lo jalo aparte y le dio su mochila.

"¿Y mi varita mágica?" preguntó Harry.

"La tendrás pronto, pero para hoy no la necesitaras. Tus clases de hoy no requieren una varita mágica"

Abrió la boca para discutir, pero cambio de parecer.

"Harry, no quiero ningún truco en clases, bien. No sé lo que tratabas de demostrar esta mañana en el desayuno pero no te quiero desapareciendo así otra vez. ¿Entendiste?" James no podía evitar demostrar la cólera reflejada en su voz.

Harry miró a James con calma y le contestó con voz relajada.

"Vamos Potter, no oculte lo que realmente quieres decir. ¿No me quieres desapareciendo otra vez o mejor dicho no me quieres desapareciendo con _Damien _otra vez?" Harry sonrió cuando James palideció a la mención de su hijo más joven. Harry siguió.

"No lo vez Potter, Damien es tu debilidad¿no puedes esperar que no me aproveche de ella, verdad?"

James perdió los estribos al oír esas palabras.

"¡Harry tu no dañaras a Damien¡No le harás daño de ningún modo, entendido!"

Ahora James temblaba de rabia.

"Si voy o no a dañarlo Potter es cosa mía. He demostrado antes, que puedo hacerte estallar en pánico sin tocar ni un pelo de su cabeza. Por ahora me es suficiente saber que crees que podría hacerle daño, después…bueno, ya veremos" Se burlo de la expresión de consternación sobre la cara de James.

La puerta del aula se abrió y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar. Harry se empezó a alejar de James, dejando al angustiado hombre solo en el vestíbulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡No Dumbledore, esto no va a funcionar¡Todo esto solo se va a convertir en un desastre! El abiertamente me amenazó con dañar a Damien. ¡Es demasiado peligroso! Nunca debimos haberle traído aquí." James estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, incapaz de calmarse tras su encuentro con Harry.

Dumbledore se sentó silenciosamente, dejando a James liberar su cólera y su frustración. Sabía que James tenía que calmarse antes de que le pudiera explicar algo.

Finalmente después de 25 minutos de gritos por parte de James, el hombre se derrumbó agotado en una silla delante del director. El profesor Dumbledore miró a James y vio tristeza en sus ojos.

"James, te lo dije antes, esto no va a ser fácil. Harry va ser muy difícil, es natural para él oponerse a nosotros y desafiarnos. No debemos rendirnos tan fácilmente"

James miró a Dumbledore con ojos cansados.

"Dumbledore, no me rindo fácilmente, sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí, para Lily y Damien. No queremos más que tener a Harry con nosotros pero no estoy preparado para dañar a cualquier inocente en el proceso" James vio a Dumbledore con una expresión confusa cuando este se levanto de su asiento y sonrió serenamente a James.

"Exactamente James, exactamente. Ningún inocente será lastimado de cualquier modo y menos por Harry"

Al ver la expresión confundida de James, Dumbledore se explico.

"Sabes, que le he pedido al Profesor Snape juntar más información sobre el Príncipe Oscuro y estarás muy sorprendido de lo que ha logrado averiguar. Parece ser que el Príncipe Oscuro no es un asesino despiadado como nosotros nos habíamos imaginado. En realidad tiene algunas reglas y una de ellas es que ningún inocente será lastimado por sus manos. Por inocente, Harry toma a cualquier niño"

James no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo era posible? Seguramente Voldemort no apoyaría a Harry en ese tipo de moralidades. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Pero Dumbledore, en cuanto a "quien-tu-sabes", por qué tolera ese tipo de_ reglas_ en Harry"

"Harry es muy exitoso en completar todas sus asignaciones. Me imagino que Voldemort le permite luchar de cualquier modo que a él le plazca, mientras no falle. Voldemort trata a Harry de manera diferente. Severus me dijo que no se arrodilla delante de Voldemort como el resto de los Mortífagos, el es tratado como un igual por Voldemort, y naturalmente no interferiría con cualesquiera que sean las reglas que Harry ponga"

James comenzó a comprender y también se levanto de su silla.

"¡Los niños de la Señora Pomfrey! Es por eso que los salvó. Trata a todos los niños como inocentes, y por eso arriesgó su vida para salvarlos"

James sintió como si un enorme peso fuera quitado de sus hombros. Harry no le haría daño a nadie que fuera menor de diecisiete años, entonces los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban a salvo. James soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio. Entonces era un farol cuando dijo que le podría hacer daño a Damien. Sólo trataba de poner a James bajo presión. /Bueno, si funciono/ pensó James.

James sintió un nuevo tipo del respeto hacía Harry. Él había crecido bajo las enseñanzas del mago más malvado que el mundo alguna vez haya visto, pero aun así todavía logro crecer con algo de moral. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué tenia ese tipo de moralidades? Solo tenía quince meses cuando fue alejado de su hogar y aunque James quisiera fingir que Harry ya lo llevaba dentro, no había forma de que supiera distinguir el bien y del mal a esa edad. Además ¿por qué Voldemort lo apoya? Seguramente eso podría plantear problemas en el futuro de Voldemort. James miró al director otra vez antes de expresar sus preocupaciones.

"Algo no concuerda Dumbledore, Harry no pudo haber crecido con moralidades, no es comprensible. ¿Por qué Harry no quiere hacer daño a niños? Sonara triste pero, pienso que "quién-tu-sabes" habría hecho que Harry le hiciera daño a cualquier ser vivo en cuanto pudiera sostener una varita mágica. No creo que hubiera permitido a Harry tener cualquier tipo de compasión por otros. Y por lo que a inocentes va, no son los objetivos de los Mortífagos por lo genera. Esto no tiene ningún sentido" James terminó algo irritado.

"Asumo que Harry no nos ve a nosotros como inocentes. Él sólo piensa en los niños como inocentes pero tienes razón James, no tiene ningún sentido es por eso que Severus tiene instrucciones para averiguar tanto como pueda, pero hasta entonces tenemos la certeza de que no le hará daño a ningún niño aquí en Hogwarts"

James asintió distraídamente. Personalmente no confiaba en Snape para averiguar algo más, Snape no estaría interesado en averigua nada de información sobre Harry. Decidió que tendría que ponerse en eso el mismo. Averiguaría tanta información como le fuera posible sobre el pasado de su hijo y su educación. ¿Por qué Harry sintió que no debería dañar a niños¿Después de todo niños indefensos no son los objetivos favoritos de los Mortífagos? Si James pudiera demostrar que Harry había estado salvando a la gente como el Príncipe Oscuro, entonces eso sólo ayudaría a Harry en conseguir un perdón completo del Ministerio.

James camino hacia la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

"Dumbledore¿cuándo averiguaste todo esto?" preguntó al director.

"Lo averigüé poco después de que fuera capturado¿por qué?"

James sonrió al director. Dumbledore realmente era un anciano muy astuto.

"Entonces era por eso que no estuviste preocupado de que viniera a Hogwarts, sabías que él no dañaría a ningún estudiante. Las disposiciones para eso fueron inventadas en consecuencia también ¿supongo? "

Dumbledore sólo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

"James, tomo la seguridad de mis estudiantes muy seriamente. Nunca los expondría a ningún peligro que no fuera controlable"

James sólo sonrió y dejó la oficina, regresando para recoger a Harry para su siguiente clase. No podía menos que sonreír. Tal vez había esperanza para el después de todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente. Harry llegó al Gran Comedor, acompañado por James y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor para la cena. Acababa de tener sus primeras clases en un salón en toda su vida. En casa, solía tener sus lecciones con Bella, Lucius o con su padre, Lord Voldemort. Sintió una punzada de melancolía. Realmente lamentaba el no poder hablar con Draco pero Potter no lo alejaba de su vista. Todas las clases de ese día eran con Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs, así que todavía no había podido ver a Draco. Miró hacía la mesa de Slytherin para poder ver al muchacho rubio, pero Draco no estaba ahí. Harry miró la comida que estaba delante de él. Tenía hambre, pero no tenía ganas de comer en ese momento. Con un suspiro trató de comer.

Vio a Damien entra al comedor con los hermanos Weasley, una muchacha de pelo castaño y la muchacha que Harry ya había visto. Ahora que la vio con los tres muchachos Weasley era bastante obvio que eran sus hermanos. Ron y la muchacha castaña, quien adivinado que era "Granger la sangre sucia" de quién Draco siempre hablaba, había estado en todas las clases con Harry. Harry había pasado desapercibido en todas sus clases. Era obvio que la mayor parte del personal en Hogwarts no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Dumbledore de traer a Harry a la escuela. La mayor parte de los profesores no le habían hecho caso y habían tratado de no hablarle. Esto era bueno para el, ya que estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos buscando una forma de como escaparse de ahí, como para prestar atención a las clases.

Esperaba que Damien y su grupo de amigo se mancharan y no se sentarían a un lado de él. No podía lidiar con ellos en ese momento. Sin embargo, su suerte no estaba con él en esos días, ya que Damien se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y arrastro a los otros cinco adolescentes con él. Vio las expresiones de incomodidad sobre las caras de los cinco chicos cuando se sentaron cerca de el. Hizo todo lo posible por no hacer caso de ellos y concentrarse en terminar la comida que había en su plato. Sin embargo Damien, al ver el ver el comportamiento de Harry comenzó a charlar con el.

"¡Eh! Harry¿cómo estuvieron las clases? Probablemente muy aburridas, como siempre"

Harry no había abierto la boca para responder cuando Damien siguió adelante con las presentaciones de sus amigos.

"Ah, a propósito estos son mis amigos, Ron y Hermione que creo que ya los había visto antes.…" Harry sonrió con satisfacción al mirar a Ron, "… y el es Fred y su gemelo George y ella es Ginny" Damien terminado con un expresión de orgullo sobre su joven cara.

Observo que los cinco chicos lo veían torpemente y luego a Damien. Fijo su mirada en Ginny. La pelirroja dio otra mirada fría a Harry y luego comenzó a llenar su plato. El pelinegro regreso su atención a Damien.

"¿Cuándo vamos a terminar el recorrido?" preguntó a Damien.

"Um, cuando quieras"

"Ahora" dijo Harry.

"¿Ahora¿No quieres comer primero?" preguntó Damien mirando con ansia su plato lleno de comida.

"No, no tengo hambre. Mejor olvídalo, voy a ir a solo" Comenzó a levantarse cuando Damien también lo hizo.

"No, iré contigo"

"Damien, no quieres terminar de comer antes" preguntó Ron silenciosamente. Vio una expresión de enojo cruzar por la cara de Ron cuando echó un vistazo hacía el.

"No gracias Ron, no tengo demasiada hambre"

Damien rápidamente camino hacía la puerta con Harry. Ambos muchachos vieron hacía la mesa de profesores antes salir. Damien saludo con la mano a su mamá y papá, señalando que iba fuera con el. Para sorpresa de Harry James saludo también con una sonrisa sobre su cara, diciéndoles así que fueran. Se preguntó por qué James no los detuvo. Eso era algo bueno desde ahora Harry no tenia que preocuparse de ser rápido en sus acciones. Tenía mucho tiempo.

Harry dijo que primero quería ver el exterior de Hogwarts, entonces Damien lo condujo fuera. En cuanto dio un paso fuera descubrió a la persona que quería encontrar, Draco Malfoy se apresuraba hacia la puerta con el resto de los Slytherins, obviamente volvían de Herbólogia ya que se podía ver que la mayor parte de ellos miraban sus manos con repugnancia. Su mejor amigo era el peor, tenía su cara pálida y una expresión de repugnancia total y se quejaba lo más ruidosamente posible "esas pequeñas cosa asquerosas" y "por qué tienes que comer".

Harry se sentía emocionado de al fin poder hablar con Draco. Se volteo para afrontar a Damien.

"Niño espera aquí" dijo Harry cuando comenzó a caminar hacia los Slytherins.

"¡Qué¿Por qué?" preguntó Damien un poco perplejo.

"¡Solamente has lo que te dije!" ordeno a Damien, que se veía consternado por el tono ácido de Harry.

Harry dejó a un trastornado Damien y se apresuró para encontrarse con el Slytherins. Draco estaba tan absorbido en sus quejas que no vio al pelinegro que se acercaba a el. Harry logró quedar detrás de Draco mientras el rubio seguía quejándose.

"¡Esto no es más que una perdida de tiempo¡Mi padre siempre dice que lo que enseñan en Hogwarts es inútil! Quien se preocupa por unas plantas inútiles y sus propiedades. Cuando vamos a usar esa información tan insustancial como esa" Draco trataba de limpiar sus manos enérgicamente con un hechizo de 'Fregotego'.

"No lo se Malfoy, algunas plantas pueden ser usadas para salvar tu vida" dijo, haciendo que el rubio Slytherin se estremeciera y volteara hacía donde Harry estaba.

Sonrió a su mejor amigo, en el fondo disfrutaba de la mirada asustada sobre su cara pálida. Draco se había quedado congelado, no podía creer lo que veía.

"¿H-Harry¿Cómo…Qué haces aquí?"

Draco echo un vistazo nervioso alrededor, como si buscara a alguien.

"¿Están atacando Hogwarts?" susurró el rubio nerviosamente.

"¡No imbécil! Si Hogwarts estuviera bajo ataque ¿crees que me pondría a hablar contigo tan tranquilo?" Harry negó con la cabeza. /Francamente¿por qué era amigo de un idiota como él?/

Draco pareció ruborizarse y gritó desafiante.

"¡Eh¿A quien llamas imbécil¡Sólo pregunté ya que era la única razón por la que pondrías un pie en Hogwarts!"

La expresión de Harry se oscureció cuando volteo hacía las puertas principales de Hogwarts.

"Sí, eso es lo que también solía pensar" dijo Harry con una mezcla de emociones en su voz. Draco pudo ver algo de enojo y dolor. Rápidamente ordeno a los dos imbéciles, Crabbe y Goyle, que se marcharan, quienes se apresuraron a obedecer al rubio, dejándolos solos.

"¿qué pasó?" preguntó Draco, completamente desconcertado por la presencia de Harry en Hogwarts y por su extraña respuesta.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacía Draco. Estudió la cara de su amigo antes de responder,

"¿No sabes lo que paso?"

"¿De qué hablas¿Qué pasó?" Draco ahora se veía muy confuso.

"Fui capturado por la Orden hace poco más de dos semanas"

Harry miró como los ojos grises de Draco se ensancharon con sorpresa, parecia aun mas pálido que de costumbre.

"¿Q-qué?" balbuceó.

"¿No lo sabes¿Su padre nunca le mencionó nada?" preguntó Harry tratando de imaginarse una razón por la qué Lucius no se lo habría dicho a Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon y se sintió un poco incómodo.

"Um…no…pero es probablemente porque yo no estaba hay. Mamá y yo fuimos a España durante las dos semanas pasadas. Hay es donde…el asunto se va a resolver" Draco terminó un poco vacilante.

Harry entendió a lo que se refería. Lucius y Narcissa tenían problemas con su matrimonio desde hace más de dos años. A menudo Draco acompañaba a su mamá a España, donde la familia de Narcissa vivía, siempre que había una pelea en particular horrible entre los Malfoys. Comprendió que Draco debió haber llegado a Hogwarts directamente de España. "Probablemente no ha hablado con Lucius en las dos semanas pasadas" pensó.

"Te envié un par cartas, diciéndote lo que pasaba, pero obviamente estabas…" Draco se calló, no sabiendo como preguntar por qué había sido capturado por la Orden.

Harry le sonrió otra vez a Draco, pero no dijo nada. Harry vio unas figuras acercarse a Damien y se acordó de la principal razón de querer hablar con Draco.

"Draco, escucha te necesito para entregar un mensaje. Dile a mi padre que estoy a salvo. Independientemente de lo que pase, que NO intente una misión de rescate. Es exactamente lo que Dumbledore quiere. Dile que el único modo que puedo escapar es bajar las defensas de Hogwarts, aun que sea si sólo son durante unos minutos, es todo lo que necesito para escaparme de aquí"

Draco miraba a Harry desconcertado.

"¿Estas chiflado? No hay forma de que las defensas puedan ser derribadas. Hogwarts es uno de los sitios más protegidos. Eso tomará meses de cálculos, sin contar el tiempo en derribarlos"

"Draco, si se puede, la escudos no son siempre tan confiables como todos piensa, pueden ser debilitados. Las defensas de Hogwarts ya están siendo trabajados, era el último proyecto que mi padre había comenzado. Tarde o temprano los escudos de Hogwarts serán debilitados. Las defensas sobre la escuela en sí serán imposibles de romper pero las que están colocadas sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts pueden ser debilitados. Todo lo que necesito son unos minutos para salir por las puertas, entonces los Mortífagos pueden ayudarme a llegar a casa. Si esto toma meses, que así sea, preferiría quedarme aquí durante un par de meses a tomar el riesgo de que mi padre sea capturado"

Draco aun miraba a Harry escéptico pero le dijo que entregaría el mensaje.

Harry comenzó a alejarse pero Draco lo detuvo para hacer preguntas sobre por qué la Orden no le había enviado a Azkaban. Le susurró que le explicaría más tarde, cuando tuviera más tiempo. Harry rápidamente regreso donde Damien y sus amigos estaban.

Damien miró a Harry curiosamente. El había pasado cinco minutos dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Harry y Draco Malfoy se conocían, eso era obvio. ¿Pero de qué hablaban? Damien tuvo que contenerse de acercarse a averiguar. Se sorprendió al ver que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se acercaban y se detenían a un lado de el.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Damien, sorprendió que sus amigos hubieran terminado su cena tan rápido.

"Es que no teníamos hambre" dijo Ron mirando alrededor buscando cualquier signo de Harry.

Damien bufo.

"Debe de ser la primera vez para ti" bromeó.

La sonrisa de Ron desapareció cuando vio a Harry hablando con Draco.

"Que esta haciendo con Malfoy" preguntó Ron con expresión enfadada.

"No lo se" contesto Damien, mirando muy intranquilo la situación.

Vio a Harry alejarse de Draco y caminar hacía donde el estaba. Damien miró como rápidamente Draco camino hacia la entrada lateral de Hogwarts y entraba. Cuando Harry estuvo cerca de el le preguntó,

"¿Qué hacías hablando con Malfoy, no serás amigo de el?"

Harry miró de forma mordaz a Damien al irse acercando al adolescente.

"¿Que si lo soy? Si ustedes pueden ser amigos de alguien como ella, entonces no veo el por qué no puedo ser amigo de Malfoy" Harry señalo con la cabeza a Hermione cuando le hablo a Damien.

Los cuatro adolescentes reaccionaron como si hubieran sido quemados por las palabras de Harry. Ron pareció perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, cuando le gritó a Harry.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso¡Hermione vale diez veces más que tú y Malfoy juntos! Eres un maldito, no tienes ningún derecho a dirigirte a nosotros como si fuéramos inferiores a ti" Ron estaba rojo de la cara e instintivamente había dado un paso hacia Harry.

Harry miró a Ron y contestó,

"Pero tu eres inferior, sobre todo de mí"

La cuatro adolescencia miraba a Harry con expresiones de incredulidad sobre sus caras. Harry disfrutaba de eso enormemente cuando los dos Weasley se pusieron tan rojos como su pelo y obviamente encontraba difícil decir algo. Hermione miraba fijamente a Harry, apenas controlando su enojo. Damien se veía mucho peor. Se encontraba en medio de la pelea entre su hermano y sus mejores amigos. Miró impotentemente a Harry y luego a Ron para decirle que se detuviera. Ron estuvo a punto de responder a las palabras de Harry cuando de repente Hermione puso una mano sobre su brazo, deteniéndolo.

"Ronald, no lo hagas. No es digno ello. ¡Él no lo vale!" añadió mirándolo con ira.

Harry de repente la calma cuando las palabras de Hermione picaron su orgullo.

"¡Sin valor¡Ahora voy a tener que aprender sobre mi valor de una pequeña _sangre sucia _como tú!" le silbó Harry.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo. Ron agarró su varita mágica y señaló a Harry mientras las dos muchachas jadearon fuertemente por las palabras de Harry. Damien le gritó a Ron;

"¡RON NO¡Él no tiene varita¡Ron no lo hagas! …" pero Ron estaba demasiado enfadado para oírlo y lanzó un maleficio a Harry.

"INCARTO" gritó Ron y una luz amarilla salió de su varita.

Harry se movió tan rápido que pareció como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido y luego aparecido delante de Ron. Con una mano, Harry agarró la mano donde Ron tenía la varita mágica y con la otra dio un poderoso puñetazo a la cara de Ron. Ron aulló del dolor cuando su nariz se rompió. Luchó por liberar su mano y con su otra mano trataba de parar la sangre que salía por su nariz. Con un movimiento fluido rompió la muñeca de Ron. El ruido que produjo causó que Damien, Ginny y Hermione gritaran del horror. Ron soltó un grito angustiado. Agarró a Ron por su ropa y lo jalo de modo que la cara ensangrentada de Ron estuviera a sólo centímetros de la suya.

"¡No vuelvas a intentar atacarme Weasley! Puedo romper tu cuello fácilmente" silbó peligrosamente antes de soltarlo.

Ginny y Hermione estaban inmediatamente se acercaron a ayudar al adolescente herido encima. Ambas muchachas lo miraron con miedo antes de marcharse, Se sintió algo contento con el miedo que ahora ellos tenían en sus ojos. /Eso les enseñará a no meterse en mi camino/ pensó cuando los tres adolescentes desapareció de su vista. Damien todavía estaba ahí, mirando a Harry con una expresión afligida.

Sin decir una sola palabra a su hermano, Damien siguió a sus amigos y dejó a Harry solo en la puerta.

* * *

Hola!!!

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus Reviews

No se les olvide dar clic sobre ese botoncito que dice "Go" aunque sea solo para regañarme por lo irresponsable que soy XDD

Jejeje nos vemos despues

Se cuidan n.n


End file.
